


"А если бы я..."

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика: If I Would.... by quietann<br/>Эйрел, Джес и их многочисленная родня, а также император Эзар и кронпринц Зерг...  Драматическая история брака Эйрела Форкосигана, его крушения и гибели отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"А если бы я..."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Would....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053051) by [quietann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietann/pseuds/quietann). 



Into the flood again  
Same old trip it was back then  
So I made a big mistake  
Try to see it once my way

Am I wrong?  
Have I run too far to get home  
Have I gone?  
And left you here alone  
If I would, could you?  
{"Алиса в цепях"}, стихи Джерри Кантрелла

Глава 1

Джес всегда подсматривал за сестрой, даже когда они были детьми. Она была такая хорошенькая, такая живая, что он часами мог наблюдать за нею. Несколько лет назад он открыл, что в глубине большого чулана-гардероба между их спальнями есть потайное отделение. Задняя панель сдвигалась, открывая крошечный закуток со скамеечкой и декоративной решеткой в стене, выходившей прямо в комнату его сестры. Джес не сразу сообразил, что все здесь было так изящно устроено не случайно; наверняка, его предок, Пьер Форратьер "Кровавый", приказавший некогда выстроить этот столичный особняк, страдал тем же пороками, что и сам Джес. И чем старше они с сестрою делались, тем интереснее становилось наблюдать. 

Сейчас Джес смотрел сквозь решетку, не отводя глаз, как сестра снимает платье, стягивает с ног чулки, кидает снятое белье поверх кучи одежды на полу и становится обнаженной перед зеркалом в полный рост. Ей досталась истинно форратьеровская внешность: черные вьющиеся волосы – она стригла их коротко, и кудряшки обрамляли ей лицо, щекотали шею; глубокие темные глаза; крепкие груди и бедра, уже приобретавшие чувственные формы. Она повертелась перед зеркалом, любуясь собой, принимая то одну, то другую позу, и наконец обе ее груди легли в ладони. Джес увидел, что дыхание девушки участилось - как и его собственное. И когда она шагнула к кровати, он уже знал, что за удовольствие его ждет. 

Он не был разочарован. Она принялась оглаживать свое тело ладонями, вздыхать, а когда ее грудь пленительно порозовела, то сменила позу. Джес понял, что очень трудно сидеть тихо, затаившись, пока пальцы его сестры скользят все ниже, наконец, проникают между бедер и начинают ритмично двигаться. Все словно засияло, словно искры брызнули от нее тела, когда она резко выгнулась на лопатках... и обмякла, свернувшись клубочком и тяжело дыша. 

Джес любил подглядывать за женщинами: любил ловить мгновения, когда обнажается тело, когда с плеча спадает платье или случайно показывается в глубоком декольте краешек соска. Любил подглядывать, как женщина склоняет набок голову, подставляя мужчине шею для поцелуя, любил смотреть, как обнимаются в оконных нишах за занавеской парочки, уверенные, что их никто не видит... Все эти моменты Джес помнил и лелеял. Но никто не мог сравниться с его сестрой, никто не возбуждал его так сильно - кроме одного человека. Эйрела Форкосигана. 

Глядя на нее, Джес вдруг подумал о нем. Вот тут Эйрел не устоит! И он припомнил... 

 

\------------------------------------  
Это случилось самым обыденным образом - в Имперской военной Академии. Поступив туда в семнадцать, Джес с Эйрелом получили соседние койки в крошечной комнатушке на двоих - своего рода небольшое послабление, которое протокол Академии позволял графским наследникам, как Эйрел, или просто сыновьям графов, как Джес, разделяя тем самым высших форов, просто форов и простолюдинов. Остальную молодежь селили по четыре-восемь человек в комнате. 

Джес с Эйрелом знали друг друга со школы, куда их отправили родители после окончания Гражданской войны Ури, и их отношения были чем-то средним между приятельскими и дружескими. Если бы не мрачная история в прошлом Эйрела, они бы сблизились сильней; но на Джеса эта история наводила ужас. Когда Эйрелу было всего одиннадцать, у него на глазах убили мать, старшего брата и сестру, а два года спустя, в финале невероятно кровавой гражданской войны, он сам нанес первый смертельный удар тому, кто был виновен в их гибели - императору Ури. Но вторым чувством Джеса, помимо страха, было сочувствие. Второй графский сын, он на собственном опыте знал, каково быть "запасным вариантом" при наследнике. И хотя та жуткая история подняла Эйрела до статуса лорда-наследника, но в столице поговаривали, что генералу графу Петеру Форкосигану никогда не было дела до своего младшего сына. 

Как это случается у людей, вынужденных жить вместе, они постепенно выучили привычки друг друга: кто как чистит зубы; когда у кого включаются мозги; как долго и какой ценой приходится каждому из двоих приходится уламывать младшую сестру, чтобы она тайком пронесла ему баллончик с дезодорантом; кому что нравится читать - в редкие минуты отдыха, отводимые им расписанием; кто храпит по ночам; и - поскольку они были обычными молодыми парнями - как каждый из двоих достигает самоудовлетворения. Старший брат Джеса предупреждал его, что в Академии, где все живут скученно, случается, что один из парней чересчур привязывается к другому, а то и похуже; он-то хотел предостеречь младшего братишку против порока, зато сам Джес такую возможность предвкушал. Поэтому сперва он оказался разочарован, узнав, что ему назначили в соседи по комнате Эйрела Форкосигана, поборника правил, да еще сдвинутого на чести. 

Но потом он обнаружил, что в уединении собственной комнаты Форкосиган не слишком отличается от прочих парней. Джес выяснил, когда и как он может подглядывать за Эйрелом в наиболее интимные моменты. Притворившись спящим и закрыв глаза, он ложился лицом к узкой койке соседа и прислушивался к привычной последовательности звуков. Сперва шуршало сброшенное одеяло, потом раздавались мягкие ритмичные звуки, едва слышное хмыканье. Когда движения менялись на энергичные и долгие, а хмыканье перерастало в тяжелое дыхание, можно было открывать глаза и смотреть, не боясь быть обнаруженным. Потом раздавался низкий стон и шумный выдох, и тогда надо было снова зажмуриться. В этот момент Джес не без труда, но смирял собственное возбуждение напоминанием, что он в комнате не один; наблюдать он любил, а вот обратная мысль, что в интимную минуту он сам попадется кому-то на глаза, была противна. 

Эйрел уже миновал стадию долговязого подростка. Красивым его бы никто не назвал, но в нем была какая-то притягивающая энергия. И он обладал блестящим мышлением стратега, отчего все говарили, что ему суждена славная военная карьера. Джес, в свою очередь, был симпатичным и стройным, но привлекал меньше внимания. Его волосы вились, не подчиняясь армейской стрижке, а еще у него были те самые, прославленные форратьеровские глаза - чарующие темные омуты, соблазнявшие других форов, и Форкосиганов в том числе, уже не одно поколение. 

Именно красивые глаза и спасли шкуру Джеса в ту ночь, когда Эйрел его наконец застукал. В тот раз Джеса почему-то его настолько заворожила расслабленная удовлетворенность Эйрела - в те несколько секунд, что кузен позволял себе полежать, прежде чем выйти в ванную, - что он не успел закрыть глаза вовремя. Эйрел повернул голову, взглянул ему в лицо и произнес, негромко, но опасно:  
\- И давно ты так пялишься?! 

\- Несколько месяцев, - ответил Джес прямо. А все же приятно было видеть, как у потрясенного Эйрела, обычно так гордившегося своим контролем над эмоциями, падает челюсть. 

И все же его застукали. Эйрел сел на кровати и рявкнул: "А ну иди сюда!". В его голосе сквозила угроза. Джес с самого начала ждал, что рано или поздно это случится: Эйрел откроет его секрет, и все кончится дракой. Ему суждено быть избитым, деваться некуда: в рукопашной Эйрел был первым на курсе. 

Но на сей раз потрясение ждало самого Джеса. Эйрел мог из него всю душу выколотить, но свои таланты в рукопашной он использовал сейчас, чтобы прижать Джеса к кровати и поцеловать. Эйрел впился в его губы с такой неодолимой жадностью, а потом принялся спускаться с поцелуями ниже, так что Джесу ничего не оставалось, кроме как застонать и запустить пальцы в его коротко стриженные волосы. А когда все закончилось, Эйрел спросил, едва улыбнувшись, почти робко: - Понравилось? 

Джес, который еще не перевел дух, мог лишь утвердительно кивнуть. Душа его пела, потому что он осознал, насколько Эйрел сейчас искренен. "Он ведь никогда не улыбается", подумал Джес вдруг. 

\- Из тебя славный солдат, - продолжил Эйрел, и голос его смягчился, - и симпатичный. 

\- Симпатичный? - переспросил Джес, напрягшись: это слово скоре подошло бы женщине. 

\- Дело в твоих глазах. Ты красив по-мужски, но глаза у тебя, как у женщины. Я с тебя глаз не сводил... ничего не мог с собой поделать. - Эйрел пожал плечами, и Джес в ответ крепко обнял его. 

Так все и началось. 

В этом жестком, требовательном мире они нуждались друг в друге: Джес - потому, что боялся не соответствовать его стандартам, а Эйрел – потому, что опасался, что его в подобном несоответствии заподозрит. Они оба были согласны, что вести себя нужно как можно тише, особенно в стенах Академии: ведь соседей по комнате, проявляющих явную склонность друг к другу, расселяют. Однако время от времени у них бывали увольнительные, тогда они и давали выход своей сдерживаемой страсти; если гостили в доме друг у друга – пробирались в спальню приятеля по ночам, если гуляли в низкосортных кабаках караван-сарая - тискались там где-нибудь в темном уголке. Пару раз им удалось тайком получить свое прямо во время императорского приема, в дворцовом саду. 

Их отношения со временем менялись. Сначала инициатива и жадная страсть исходила от Эйрела, но потом и Джес глубоко к нему привязался. Порой Джесу казалось, что они соревнуются, чья любовь сильней. Они по-прежнему составляли идеальную пару "тот, кто смотрит - тот, кто позволяет смотреть"; Джес подначивал Эйрела к вуайеристским забавам, но тот неизменно отклонял подобную идею, вежливо и решительно напоминая, что с Джеса достаточно пялиться на него одного, он не против. 

 

\------------------------------------  
В последний их год в Академии между ними росло невысказанное напряжение. Эйрел, обремененный грузом военных подвигов, которые успели совершить его предки в стародавние времена, все больше думал о своей будущей карьере на Службе, а Джес все с отчаянней льнул к нему. 

Где-то посреди учебного года скончалась мать Джеса, причем обстоятельства ее смерти были весьма неподобающи. Графиню и ее любовника обнаружили мертвыми в постели, где-то в Округе. Из оставленной мужчиной записки стало ясно, что он покончил с собой, приняв яд, после того, как графиня испустила дух в его объятиях во время занятий любовью. Джесу дали стандартные три дня отпуска в связи со смертью одного из родителей и, выдернув прямо с занятий и не дав и часа на сборы, отправили в Округ. Ему не хватило времени даже сказать Эйрелу, что он уезжает. Он успел лишь нацарапать торопливую записку: "Мать умерла, еду на похороны, вернусь через три дня." 

Обстоятельства смерти матери, по правде говоря, для Джеса были не важны. Она всегда была важной частью его жизни, а ее беспорядочные романы тут были не при чем. И как сейчас Джес ни горевал об утрате и ни страдал от общественного осуждения, доставшегося его семье, но в глубине души считал, что мать умерла правильной смертью. Именно той, какая пристала человеку из семьи Форратьеров, и отнюдь не самой неприятной. Выбирай Джес кончину для себя самого, он бы тоже предпочел умереть на ложе страсти. 

Он вернулся в Академию к вечеру. Эйрела он обнаружил в одном из классов, что-то обсуждающего с однокашниками; подобные дискуссии то и дело вспыхивали сами по себе, когда курсантам задавали не слишком много уроков и у них оставалось свободное время. Эйрел удивленно поднял бровь и удостоил Джеса одной из своих нечастых публичных улыбок. Джес поздоровался с остальными и сел рядом с ним. 

Несколько минут каждый говорил о своем - по большей части, речь шла о возможной в ближайшем будущем космической войне; ведь здесь собрались в основном старшекурсники, жаждущие после скорого выпуска понюхать пороху. Потом Джерон Форкаллоннер - второкурсник, который, кстати, никогда особо Джесу не нравился, - обернулся к нему и заметил: - А ты с похорон, Джес? Зря твоя мамаша распутничала с кем попало вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о своем здоровье. 

"Откуда он так быстро пронюхал?" Джес привстал, сжав кулаки. Второе страшное оскорбление, сразу после обвинения в наследственных мутациях – это оскорбить мать мужчины. Но Эйрел поднялся первым и положил руку на плечо Джесу, крепко удерживая его. Они оба смотрели в упор на ухмылявшегося Джерона. Джес почувствовал, что в его друге разгорается гнев; Эйрел среагировал, как мог бы среагировать человек, жену которого оскорбил какой-то незнакомый грубиян. Странное, но приятное чувство: знать, что кто-то готов его защитить. 

\- Ну-ну, Эйрел. Ты у нас самый порядочный. Вот ответь: как считаешь, шлюха была его мать или нет? - Тон Джерона был издевательским, а предложенный им выбор – тяжким: скажешь "да" – пожалеешь после, скажешь "нет" – подставишься под оскорбления сам: мол, ясно, каких выбираешь себе друзей. 

Эйрел покачал головой и потянул Джеса за рукав. - Пойдем, - сказал он. Джес упирался, он потянул сильней. - Ну его, Джес. Есть слова, которые и ответа не заслуживают. Много чести. 

Самоконтроль Джеса был на исходе, и тут его терпение лопнуло. Внезапно разъярившись, он резко развернулся к Эйрелу: - Честь?! О да, ты только о ней и думаешь? 'Поступай по чести', 'храни свою честь', 'честь - твое величайшее достояние'... - Горькая издевка сквозила в его голосе, когда он один за другим выплевывал Эйрелу в лицо любимые тем афоризмы. 

Почти все курсанты попятились, не желая быть втянутыми в ссору, которая может стоить участникам дисциплинарного взыскания или чего похуже. Но Джерон не тронулся с места. - Ах, вот как, милые бранятся! И тещи, чтобы поставить тебя на место, поблизости больше нет, да, Эйрел? 

Движение Эйрела было молниеносным, и драка фактически кончилась, не начавшись. Джес сам не понял, как это Джерон с разбитой физиономией оказался лежащим навзничь на полу, практически расплющенным, а Эйрел навалился на него, выкручивая руку крайне болезненным (это Джес знал доподлинно) приемом. - Ты зарвался, Джерон, - прорычал Эйрел. Джесу уже случалось видеть его в ярости, и это было страшноватое зрелище, но посеревшая физиономия, плотно сжатые губы Эйрела и то, как его трясло, подсказывали, что сейчас может и до убийства дойти. Эйрел способен был в пару движений прикончить Джерона, в этом никто не сомневался. Но вместо этого Эйрел поднялся, вздернув того за грудки и отшвырнув в штабель сложенных стульев в другом конце комнаты. Курсанты бросились к упавшему, и по взглядам искоса, что они кидали на Эйрела, было ясно, насколько он их ужаснул. 

Эйрел быстрым шагом двинулся по коридору, Джес за ним. Добравшись до комнаты и заперев за ними обоими дверь, Эйрел тяжело опустился на кровать и обхватил голову руками. 

Джес уселся напротив. - Неудачная была мысль, - произнес он минуту спустя. 

\- Я ничего не мог поделать. А Джерон - идиот. 

\- Но ты заговорил о моей чести... 

\- Хватит. - У Эйрела вид был несчастный, и Джес мог только представить, что за битву тот выдержал с собственым лицемерием. Не время сейчас было выяснять этот вопрос, и Джес закрыл тему. 

\- Думаешь, он... в курсе? Теперь он может нам устроить крупные неприятности у начальства. - У Джеса и так было не одно взыскание в личном деле, по большей части из-за того качества, что один раздосадованный офицер обозвал "хладнокровным нахальством". У Эйрела же личное дело было чистеньким, чем он немало гордился. И Джесу не хотелось бы оказаться свидетелем гнева Форкосигана-старшего, когда первой строкой в разделе "Взыскания" его сына станет запись о "неприлично близких отношениях". 

\- Не важно. Он подло тебя оскорбил, и мне наплевать, правда это или нет. 

Они сидели молча, пока Джес не заговорил снова. - Знаешь, Эйрел, а ведь Джерон заставил тебя выбирать, на его ты стороне или на моей. И я... благодарен, что ты выбрал меня, чего бы это ни стоило. 

Эйрел поморщился. - В этот раз - тебя, Джес. Я не могу дать гарантии, что буду на твоей стороне всегда; и конфликт неизбежен. С одной стороны ты, с другой... весь остальной мир. В этом и проблема, понимаешь? 

Джес понимал. Эйрелу придется выбирать. Но не сегодня. Мягким, почти умоляющим голосом Джес проговорил. - Но сейчас у тебя есть я. Можем мы... на секундочку забыть про весь остальной мир? 

\- Сейчас - да. - Эйрел улыбнулся, сперва с сомнением, потом уверенно и, протянув руки, взял ладони Джеса в свои. - А ну иди сюда! - Знакомые слова, от которых сердце Джеса радостно забилось. Он опустился перед Эйрелом на одно колено и склонил голову, в позе откровенного подчинения. Эйрел привлек его к себе, и дальше они забыли обо всем на свете. На эту секунду. 

Начальство так и не попрекнуло их обоих ни словом за драку с Джероном Форкаллоннером, хотя тот пострадал достаточно сильно и был вынужден три дня проваляться в лазарете. А ведь офицеры-воспитатели, несомненно, узнали подробности этой ссоры - слишком много у нее было свидетелей, и у руководства были все возможности вытрясти нужное признание даже из самых неуступчивых курсантов. 

В конце концов, Джес решил, что ему сделали поблажку из-за горя, в котором он находился после смерти матери. 

*** 

Ближе к выпуску полоса отчуждения между Эйрелом и Джесом сделалась шире. Распределение и первое служебное назначение должно было их разделить: Эйрел получил лакомый пост офицера на одном из новых имперских боевых кораблей, Джес же оставался в Форбарр-Султане, в Генштабе. Если быть честным, Джес самому на фиг не сдалась корабельная служба, но царапал подтекст - "Ты недостоин, а он - достоин". 

Их отношения дали фатальную трещину после выпускной церемонии, во время бала, который давал император в честь своих новоиспеченных офицеров, - а заодно и ради того, чтобы представить их подходящим для брака молодым леди. 

На этом приеме Джес, страдая от меланхолии, напился, а вот Эйрел выпил всего чуть-чуть. Джес понимал, что тот старается произвести благоприятное впечатление на старших, чтобы те составили о своем будущем младшем офицере мнение как о сдержанном и внушающим доверие человеке. Именно эти люди будут определять его карьеру, как отец Эйрела, Петер определил в свое время карьеру многих из них. И конечно, за сборищем пристально наблюдал император Эзар. Он то и дело приглядывался то к одному, то к другому и что-то говорил на ухо капитану Негри, шефу имперской СБ. Джеса чувствовал себя неуютно, потому что всякий раз, когда император и Негри смотрели приблизительно в его сторону, он не мог сказать, нацелены ли их взгляды персонально на него. 

Хотя бы ради формальности Джес протанцевал несколько туров с миленькими юными форессами. Они все казались ему глупыми: он даже представить не мог, чтобы какая-нибудь дрожащая девчонка могла бы ему стать кем-то столь же близким, как Эйрел. Жаль, что сестре еще не исполнилось восемнадцать, возраст, с которого можно быть приглашенной на дворцовый бал. Вот с ней они понимали друг друга полностью, и она столь же прекрасно танцевала, как и умела составить мужчине компанию на вечер. 

Наконец, когда у столов остались лишь законченные любители спиртного, Джес схватил Эйрела за руку. - В саду. Сейчас, - то ли прошептал, то ли прошипел он. - И не вздумай отказаться. 

\- Да-да, - перебил его Эйрел. - Пойдем. - Стояла поздняя весна, ночь была теплой, и они по прекрасно им обоим известной дорожке добрались до укромной беседки. 

Пылкость Эйрела на сей раз оказалась для Джеса сюрпризом, и он понадеялся, что у них еще остался шанс вернуть утраченное. Но когда дело дошло уже до главного, когда оба остались в одних рубашках, без кителей, когда осталось несколько движений и несколько расстегнутых пуговиц - и они будут готовы друг для друга, Эйрел вдруг отпрянул и сделал шаг назад. 

Он заговорил, упрямо склонив голову, явно пытаясь быть напористым, но его страдающий голос срывался: - Хватит, давай прекратим это. Я так больше не могу. Мне нужно делать карьеру, и отец хочет, чтобы я женился. - Он повернулся, собираясь уйти. 

Джес сцапал его сзади, сам удивляясь силе, порожденной в нем отчаянием, и быстроте, которая застала Эйрела врасплох. Короткая борьба завершилась тем, что Джес впечатал кузена лицом в землю, усевшись сверху. - Ты, ублюдок, - прошипел он. - Я-то видел, что все эти форские цыпочки, что перед нами дефилировали, тебя не впечатляют. Думаешь, будешь счастлив, когда папаша свяжет тебя с одной из них? Или, думаешь, с тебя хватит трахать какого-нибудь солдатика на своем драгоценном корабле? Думаешь, можешь просто отделаться от меня, словно меня и не было, будто так и надо? 

Эйрел сплюнул грязью. - Я должен. Думаешь, трахаться с тобою - нечто особенное, Джес... 

Джес выпустил его, рассчитывая, что тот сейчас вскочит, оскорбленно отряхнется и широким шагом удалится прочь. Но Эйрел не вставал с земли, и Джесу потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что резкие вздохи, сотрясающие его плечи - это рыдания, Ошеломленный, Джес уселся на землю рядом с ним, и Эйрел тоже перекатился на бок и сел. Он вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и тихо проговорил: 

\- Да. Именно нечто особенное. Для меня. Особенное, и даже больше того. Мог бы, так схватил бы тебя в охапку и сбежал бы куда-нибудь на Бету! 

Джес усмехнулся при одной мысли о том, как положительный, помешанный на чести Эйрел, снимает вместе с ним квартирку на дегенеративной Бете. И Эйрел припал к этим усмехающимся губам, точно умирающий от жажды - к роднику. 

Этой ночью трах у них получился действительно особенный. Утром Джес проснулся в беседке один, только эйреловский китель лежал свернутым у него под головой. И он понял, что держит Эйрела по-прежнему крепко. По-другому, чем раньше, но так же сильно, а то и сильней, только теперь ему понадобится терпение. 

*** 

Несколько недель спустя после императорского бала Джес наблюдал за своей сестрой, и тут его посетило вдохновение. "Эйрел говорил, отец заставляет его жениться. А у меня есть сестра, созревшая для брака, и для самого лучшего..." Через два месяца ей должно исполниться восемнадцать. Их отец дружен с эйреловским, а у браков Форратьеров с Форкосиганами - долгая и легендарная традиция, так что вряд ли кто-то станет возражать. Но каждый раз, как Эйрел станет заниматься любовью со своей молодой женой, он будет вспоминать и видеть Джеса... 

Но не слишком ли все получится прозрачно? Не догадается ли Эйрел, что Джес их сосватал в попытках сохранить с ним связь, сделав свою сестру приманкой? Потом Джес припомнил, в каком отчаянии был Эйрел в их последний раз. "Даже если он догадается, даже если узнает, ему это будет не важно". 

Глава 2

Джес негромко постучался в дверь отцовского кабинета. Ворчливое "Ну, кто там?" означало, что можно войти. 

Граф сидел в большом, удобном кресле, задрав ноги на кушетку. 

\- Как вы сегодня, сэр? - поинтересовался Джес. 

\- А, нутро у меня крутит, но в остальном - не так уж плохо. – Судя по его словам, граф себя чувствовал лучше, чем обычно. Джесу повезло застать отца в хорошем настроении. После злополучной и скандальной кончины жены старик словно сломался. Старому графу пришлось пережить публичный конфуз, хотя известие об измене жены не было для него такой уж неожиданностью; Джес был в курсе, что его родители имели, что странно, весьма либеральные для барраярцев воззрения на внебрачные связи. За месяцы, прошедшие со смерти матери, отец впал в глубокую депрессию и, не считая необходимого минимума дел для Округа, большую часть времени просто сидел в уединении этого кабинета, или, если он был в провинции, в кабинете тамошнего особняка. 

\- Ну-с. Я тебя и не видел толком с твоего выпуска. Что за проказы у тебя на уме, мой юный олух? - В голосе звучала глубокая симпатия; граф любил всех пятерых своих детей и добродушным подтруниванием давал им это понять. 

\- Ну, дела службы меня сейчас не волнуют. Я думал про сестру… 

\- Я сам о ней постоянно думаю. Она - девица упрямая, иногда даже немного буйная. Знает цену своей красоте, но никак ею должным образом не воспользуется. 

Отцовские тревоги были понятны, а направление, в котором тот повел беседу, Джеса обнадежило. - А замужество с этим не поможет? Не утихомирит ее? - Он, конечно, не ждал, что сестрица сделается благочестива и целомудренна, стоит ей выскочить замуж, но если она произведет нужное впечатление... 

\- Что ж, быть может, хотя брак - не панацея; погляди хотя бы на нас с твоей матерью. А мне иногда страшно видеть, как сильно моя дочь похожа на графиню. Но мне хочется выдать ее замуж до того, как я слишком одряхлею и не смогу как следует погулять на свадьбе. И уж если на то пошло, до того, как один из вас зажжет огонь на моих похоронах. Вы, мальчики, найдете себе жен рано или поздно, а до тех пор славно повеселитесь холостыми. А вот моя единственная дочка… С девицами все по-другому, и беспокойства больше. За подобное удовольствие девушка платит слишком дорого, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

Джес кивнул: сказанное отцом было верно, хотя его и обеспокоило, что отец заговорил о своей смерти. Но это не предмет для споров. 

Глубоко вздохнув, граф Форратьер продолжил: - Твои тетушки все время донимают меня, чтобы я подобрал для нее хорошую пару. Но мало кто из молодых людей способен вынести ее характер и не сломить дух. Не хочу, чтобы она вышла замуж «на скорую руку и долгую муку». 

Сердце у Джеса забилось так сильно, что он побоялся, что отец это заметит. – А как тебе кандидатура Эйрела Форкосигана? - Вот, карты на стол... 

\- Он у меня почти в самом верху списка. Мы, Форратьеры, сочетались браком с Форкосиганами не одно поколение. Ну, когда не находили себе в супруги Форбарр. Бабка Эйрела приходится мне тетей... а одна из ее сестер вышла замуж за императора Дорку. Хм. Я бы сказал по-другому: наше семейство уже много лет поставляет Форкосиганам и Форбаррам невест, а вот жен для своих мальчиков не получает. Незадолго до войны Безумного Юрия, - отец помолчал, печально покачав головой, - я понадеялся было, что твой старший брат женится на старшей сестре Эйрела, она была премилой девушкой... Форкосиганы подходят для нашей семьи, хотя, быть может, нам не стоило родниться с ними так часто. У наших девочек есть этот... блеск, но и проблемы от них тоже есть. 

Граф снова вздохнул и пошевелился в кресле. – Не принесешь мне порцию того лекарства, что в коричневой бутылке? - "Этим" лекарством было сильное болеутоляющее, так что Джес теперь понимал, отчего его отец нынче вечером столь словоохотлив. 

Граф проглотил предложенную микстуру, скривился и лишь затем заговорил снова. - Скажи мне, сынок. Ты знаешь Эйрела Форкосигана лучше, чем кто ни было, ты жил с ним душа в душу последние три года. Что он за человек? 

Вопрос застал Джеса врасплох. Казалось, вот прекрасная возможность выставить Эйрела в наилучшем свете... Эйрела, который дрался за него, который трахался с ним какие-то пару недель назад, который все еще любил его - в этом Джес был почти уверен. И который смылся на службу, на свой корабль, даже не попрощавшись. Ему тягостно со мною. Но его самая лучшая, сугубо интимная оценка Эйрела не предназначалась для чужих ушей. 

Он прибег к штампам. - Сэр, Эйрел - человек чести, честолюбивый... на военной службе он превзойдет собственного отца, я уверен. Он иногда выпивает, но немного, и не делает при этом глупостей. Он не волочится за женщинами... - "А почему, я не скажу". - Он умеет улаживать конфликты, умеет организовывать общую работу. В Академии другие кадеты тянулись к нему из-за его характера, а не из-за фамилии, какой бы громкой она ни была.... - Джес сказал себе «стоп». Во-первых, не надо перегибать палку, а во-вторых, чем больше он говорил, тем мучительней у него болело по Эйрелу сердце. 

Отец поглядел на него с задумчивым видом. - Это хорошая рекомендация. Похоже, он тебе очень нравится. 

\- Он... он мой лучший друг, - заикаясь, выдавил Джес. 

\- Что ж, не важно. Это твою сестру мы выдаем замуж, а не тебя. 

"Слава богу, что Эйрел научил меня сохранять каменное выражение на физиономии, когда мне прямо в лицо летит кусок моих сокровенных тайн". Похоже, отец Джеса в курсе. Но наверняка думает, как и сам Эйрел, что супружество излечит "дурную привычку" юности. Джеса немного удивляло, что отец не настаивал на том, чтобы он сам женился. Но он прав. Раз девушки платят за свои грехи слишком дорого, имеет смысл, прежде всего, устроить брак дочери, а не сына. 

\- Одно меня беспокоит, - сказал граф. - Отец Эйрела, Петер, по-моему, не слишком о нем заботится. 

Джес подобрал слова для ответа с предельной осторожностью. – Отец, не сочти за неуважение, но… случается, что мужчина видит в одном сыне наследника, в а другом - его "запасного": вот если с наследником что-то случится, в дело может сгодиться и второй. А у Эйрела с отцом это до сих пор больной вопрос: ведь старший сын был гордостью всей семьи, "светом в окошке" для родителей. – Это выражение он позаимствовал из лексикона Эйрела, когда тот совсем падал духом из-за склонности отца постоянно его критиковать. - Но Эйрел старается как может, кладет к ногам отца один успех за другим. И… вряд ли у графа Форкосигана есть выбор: в конце концов, кроме Эйрела, сыновей у него не осталось. 

\- Хм-м. Понимаю. Просто не хотелось бы, чтобы трения между отцом и сыном сказались на браке твоей сестры, вот и все. 

\- Я думаю… Сэр, он хорошая пара для нее. Никого лучшего мне и в голову не приходит. И, похоже, женская половина нашего семейства его кандидатуру тоже одобрила? - Последнее было весьма важно. Джес знал, что устройство браков было женским делом. И граф мог только убедить своих родственниц согласиться с его решением, но никак не заставить, если они заартачатся. – А все же стены форкосигановского особняка могут приносить несчастье… Может, отвести молодоженам покои у нас? И Эйрел будет тогда подальше от отца. - "И я смогу подглядывать". 

\- Хм-м. Да, при спальне твоей сестры есть пара смежных комнат, можно устроить прелестные уединенные апартаменты для молодой четы, а может и для одного-двух их старших детей. А если же у них родится дочь... что ж, кронпринцу Зергу когда-нибудь потребуется невеста, верно? Почему бы мне тогда не сосватать ему мою внучку? 

"Только держи свои перспективные виды на сватовство в тайне от графа Петера". - Конечно, сэр.  
\------------------------------------  
Джес купил сестре с Эйрелом в подарок набор очень дорогого и тонкого постельного белья. На приеме по случаю помолвки (устроенном как раз в день рождения сестры) он добавил его к общей куче даров. В тот вечер Джес с Эйрелом виделись второй раз со дня императорского бала, и Джес с самодовольством отметил, какие страдальческие взгляды то и дело бросает в его сторону Эйрел. Впрочем, и Джеса эта встреча не оставила хладнокровным; воспоминания о времени, проведенном ими вместе, то и дело подступали, непрошенные; приходилось их отгонять, и в эти секунды он почти не замечал, что творилось вокруг. Нареченные держались друг с другом немножко неловко - обычное дело для молодой пары, знакомой прежде, но никогда не предполагавшей, что старшие родственники захотят их поженить. Но лишь Джес с Эйрелом (а быть может - и граф Форратьер) знали, что к неловкости добавляла свою долю и связь будущего мужа с его будущим шурином. 

Большая гостиная была битком набита друзьями и родственниками. Оба графа, Форратьер с Форкосиганом, сидели бок о бок, потягивая превосходное вино из погребов графа Петера; к свадебному столу он обещал еще. Хихикающие подружки невесты приносили ей одни подарок за другим, она их разворачивала, а специально приставленный секретарь графа Форратьера записывал название подарка и имя дарителя, чтобы потом составить ему благодарственную записку. Сестра уже жаловалась отцу, что эта обязанность скучна и занудна; наконец тот напомнил, что ей предстоит быть графиней, а графине не пристало быть капризной и обидчивой. "Эйрел Форкосиган заслуживает лучшего", сказал он, и на этом спор тут же прекратился. Джес предполагал, что сестра, хоть и на свой странный манер, но собирается стать примерной женой. 

Конфуз на этом приеме случился только единожды и, к счастью, поздно вечером, когда гости уже достаточно приняли на грудь, чтобы посмеяться над происшедшим. Трое мальчишек самого несносного возраста - Падма, кузен Эйрела, и младшие братья Джеса, Ив и Патрик, - вздумали устроить показу, подложив шутиху под кресла важных гостей. Графов Форратьера и Форкосигана они своими жертвами не выбрали, из чувства хоть какого-то самосохранения, зато досталось престарелой графине Форхалас. Пожилая дама упала в обморок (всего лишь, к счастью). Мальчишки вылетели из залы, преследуемые по пятам оруженосцами. Графиню привели в чувство, и вечеринка потекла дальше. 

Ближе к концу церемонии пришел черед подарка Джеса. - О, Джес, какая роскошь! – воскликнула его сестрица, разворачивая одну из простыней и прижимаясь к ней щекой. Повернувшись к Эйрелу, она протянула подарок ему: - Потрогай, какая мягкая! А уже через три месяца мы с тобою сможем на нее лечь. - Смущенный Эйрел отчаянно покраснел. 

Сестра пылко расцеловала Джеса в обе щеки, как делала это, когда была маленькой. Потом какое-то время назад Джес понял, что его это возбуждает в буквальном смысле слова, и слегка увеличил дистанцию между ними, предпочитая любоваться своей сестрой вттайне. Примерно тогда же на конюшне дома Форратьеров вместо парней-конюхов стали работать молодые девушки, отчего сестра Джеса дулась не одну неделю. Вот именно за такое поведение граф Форратьер и назывл свою дочь "немного буйной". 

Вдруг она накинула простыню себе с братом на головы, словно отгораживаясь от всех остальных гостей, и подалась к нему ближе, так что он прекрасно видел все великолепие ее декольте. Джес издалека услышал смешок отца и голос тетушки, говорящей: "Помнишь, как они играл в палаточный городок, когда были совсем крошками?" Сестра улыбнулась, точно говоря: "Я-то знаю, что ты за мной подглядывал". И эта улыбка заставила его возбудиться, для чего явно и была предназначена. А потом сестра Джеса сдернула простыню, сунула ее в руки кому-то из слуг и принялась за следующий подарок, как не в чем ни бывало. 

Джес подумал про свой подарок ей на день рожденья: он ожидал ее на туалетном столике, тщательно завернутый и с ярлычом "личное", чтобы предупредить чужое внимание. Он не предназначался для посторонних глаз: несколько игрушек, флаконов и буклет с инструкциями по использованию, все купленное в одном укромном эксклюзивном магазинчике. Кое-что из его содержимого было тщательно подобрано с учетом вкусов Эйрела. И после произошедшего только что Джес не сомневался, что сестра сумеет воспользоваться его подарком и для себя, и для супруга. Если Джес и был отмечен клеймом порока, то такое же носила и его юная сестра. 

Несколько дней спустя Эйрел пригласил Джеса поужинать. Местом встречи был назначен дорогой, но не слишком известный в форской среде ресторан. Однако на работе у Джеса в последнюю минуту возникли неотложные дела, а дорога до ресторана была забита из-за того, что на Звездном Мосту случилась жуткая авария. К удивлению Джеса, для них двоих был заказан отдельный кабинет. Эйрел уже ждал его и мягко заметил: - Опаздываешь. - Должно быть он заметил, как Джес поморщился в ответ, потому что встал и со смешком похлопал его по плечу: - Все нормально. Если свадебные дела повергают тебя хоть наполовину в такую панику, как меня, ты имеешь право застрять надолго. 

Официант принял заказ по карте вин и удалился; в ту же минуту Эйрел встал, шагнул к Джесу и крепко обнял. Не поцеловал, хотя каждое его движение намекало на это желание. Джес неосознанно ответил на это объятие самым привычным образом, ну, может, немного развив идею: он скользнул ладонями вниз по спине Эйрела и прижался к нему бедрами. Страдальчески поднятые брови и тоскливый вздох дали ему понять, что его намек в полной мере оценен. Они долго стояли, не шевелясь, обвив друг друга руками - балансируя на грани между действием и бездействием, но потом просто сели за стол. 

Джесу не давала покоя загадка, зачем он здесь. "Он собирается разорвать помолвку? Не собирается, но ищет способ сохранить нас обоих? Хочет попросить меня под тем или иным предлогом не являться на свадьбу, чтобы его не отвлекать?" Эйрел сплел ладони "шалашиком" и сидел молча, пока у Джеса не кончилось терпение, и он не воскликнул: - Ну, и что все это значит... и как ты, черт побери, снял такой кабинет в ресторане на мичманское жалование? 

\- Это из свадебных расходов; отец оплачивает, - ответил Эйрел, самим тоном не поощряя дальнейших расспросов. 

За обедом Эйрел тоже вел себя уклончиво, почти ничего не рассказав; они говорили в основном о службе и обязанностях младшего офицера. Когда наконец подали десерт, Эйрел попросил официанта какое-то время их не беспокоить. Джес как раз положил в рот кусочек сливочного торта, как Эйрел произнес: - Я хочу, чтобы на свадьбе ты был моим шафером. 

Джес поперхнулся, брызги и кусочки десерта разлетелись по столу. Эйрел глядел на его неподдельное изумление с мрачным видом. Наконец Джес выговорил: - Что?! Ты хочешь, чтобы я... что? Это же... непристойно. Извращение какое-то. 

\- Кое-кто назвал бы так же мою женитьбу на твоей сестре, при твоем деятельном участии. Так что мы стоим друг друга... 

"Прекрасно. Он знает, что я приложил к этому руку. Так чего он сейчас хочет?" 

\- ... Впрочем, я бы поспорил, - продолжал Эйрел. - По-моему, это не непристойность, а высокий символизм жеста, хоть и понятный лишь нам двоим. Чтобы раз и навсегда рассечь... не столь приличные узы между нами. 

"Можешь на это надеяться, пока, но я-то знаю: у нас с тобою еще ничего не кончено", подумал Джес и согласился. 

*** 

После ужина Джес зашел к сестре, рассказать ей новости и пожелать спокойной ночи. Она уже переоделась в домашнее платье, хотя пока не разобрала свою парадную прическу. Сестра склонилась над стопкой бумаг на столе. Рядом сидела новенькая горничная, присланная из особняка Форкосиганов, исполняя обязанности секретарши. Джес быстро оглядел комнату и с облегчением отметил, что его личный подарок с туалетного столика исчез. Он как-то забыл тот факт, что общественное положение его сестры требует, чтобы ее постоянно окружали горничные и прочие дамы-дуэньи, блюдущие ее репутацию, особенно теперь, когда она помолвлена с внучатым племянником императора. 

\- Черт! - выпалила она, когда перо дернулось и соскользнуло. - Ненавижу это! - В эту секунду она подняла голову и обнаружила, что брат здесь и слышал ее ругательство. Он усмехнулся ей в ответ. 

\- Благодарственные записки? - уточнил Джес. 

\- Да, - отрезала она раздраженно. Секретарша укоризненно подняла бровь. Сестра успокивающе махнула Джесу рукой и обратилась к ней. - Мисс Элиза, нам пора сделать перерыв; я хочу поговорить наедине с моим братом. 

Когда они остались одни, сестра заперла дверь на ключ. - Вот теперь нам никто не помешает. Как я рада, что ты пришел! 

\- А у меня для тебя славные новости. Эйрел попросил меня быть шафером на вашей свадьбе. 

\- Должно быть, хочет отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты ему нашел такую хорошую жену? - улыбнулась она. Но, заметив его беспокойство, уточнила: - Надеюсь, ты не отказал? 

\- Нет, конечно. Вас обоих я люблю больше всех на свете. Если я могу что-то для тебя сделать... 

\- Даже после того, как ты подарил мне все эти гадкие штучки? - Она захихикала. - Я не понимаю, с чего ты взял, будто они нам понадобятся. 

\- Могу тебя уверить, Эйрел собирается быть тебе верным мужем. И ждет, что ты тоже будешь ему верна. Так что тебе захочется немного разнообразия, как думаешь? Сделать массаж с маслом, пощекотать перышком... 

\- Ах ты, развратник! - воскликнула она. - А он не станет меня подозревать просто потому, что найдет у меня эти штуки? 

\- Если и найдет, скажи, что тебе их подарила одна из твоих подруг. Одна из тех, что уже несколько лет замужем, например. леди Форпински? - Это была одна из ее лучших подруг, энергичная молодая женщина, чей муж признавался в чисто мужской компании, что она на редкость изобретательна в постели. 

\- Верно! Клара непременно бы мне про них рассказала... да она так и сделала. - Сестра Джеса покраснела, притворяясь шокированной. Джес подумал на мгновение, как форское общество, такое чопорное прилюдно, поддерживет столь разветвленную сеть тайных сплетен. Он не раз слышал, что его сестру считают вовсе не невинной девицей... 

Сестра поймала его кисть и скользнула губами по костяшкам пальцев. Мысли о ее репутации тотчас вылетели у Джеса из головы. А вслед за губами его руки коснулся влажный язычок... 

Сестра подняла взгляд:  
\- Милый братец, ты знаешь, что вскоре я выхожу замуж за твоего лучшего друга. Но пока этого не произошло...  
Она мотнула головой в сторону невидимого сейчас смотрового глазка, через который он столько раз за ней наблюдал.  
\- Я хочу быть девственницей в свою первую брачную ночь, - заявила она твердо. - Но я подумала, пока еще не поздно, тебе бы понравилось...  
Легкое движение плеча, и халат соскользнул к ее ногам, растекшись шелковой лужицей. 

Джес замер, глядя во все глаза. Он не был в силах пошевелиться, когда вся эта красота была рядом, меньше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она была нагой, роскошной, глаза ее блестели, грудь чуть зарумянилась. Она привлекла Джеса к себе, он прижался к ее горячему телу, она запрокинула лицо для поцелуя... Казалось, Джес распался сейчас на двух разных людей, один из которых наблюдал за другим в ее объятиях. 

"Ее рука скользит вниз, между наших бедер, к моему паху, я издаю стон, я так ее хочу, ее грудь ложится мне в ладонь... 

И внезапно я не могу больше дышать. 

Я запинаюсь, задыхаюсь, словно тону. Я не могу набрать воздуха, что-то сдавливает мне грудную клетку, я весь мокрый от пота, каждый нерв горит, точно в огне. Я оседаю на стену рядом с дверцей шкафа, и думаю, что умираю." 

\- Джес! Я думала, что ты меня хочешь!... 

Джес-наблюдатель исчез, остался только тот, охваченный ужасом. Не слыша, что выкрикнула сестра ему вслед, он ломанулся в дверь, потом в коридор и в свою комнату и сжался там на кровати в комок, тяжело дыша. 

Наконец, он почувствовал, что силы к нему вернулись достаточно, чтобы он мог сесть. Сердце его тяжело отстукивало: "Они. Оба. Тебя. Хотят. Они-оба-тебя-хотят..." Его вновь охватила паника, на этот раз волной тошноты. Он опустил голову междду колен, пока она не прошла. 

Он вспомнил слова Эйрела отом, что они "рассекут их неприличные узы". Но именно то, чего ты хочешь, Эйрел, и есть неприлично, я бы мог тебе это показать... Джес решил, что никогда не скажет Эйрелу о случившемся сегодня, никогда не обременит его этим знанием. Двое людей, которых он любил больше всех, были готовы ответить на его любовь, но никогда он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. 

*** 

Свадьба была пышной и торжественной, как и подобает отпрыскам двух высокопоставленных семейств. Дом Форратьеров был богато украшен, своих лакеев не хватило, и к ним пришлось добавить наемную прислугу (а среди них, одетые в те же ливреи, заодно затесались и специально обученные парни из службы безопасности). Император Эзар прислал свои сожаления, что не может посетить торжество – только что был раскрыт очередной заговор против его персоны, - и Империю здесь официально представлял его сводный брат и правая рука принц Ксав, вместе со своей супругой-бетанкой. Конечно, эти двое бы пришли на свадьбу в любом случае, поскольку приходились Эйрелу дедом и бабкой. Джес вдруг задумался, насколько остро Эйрелу в эту минуту недостает матери – так же, как и им с сестрой? Наверное, да. Мать, ставшая жертвой кровавой политической трагедии, – это еще болезненней, чем мать, скончавшаяся в объятиях любовника. 

Перед церемонией сестра подошла к Джесу, обняла и поцеловала в щеку. Ее свадебное платье было теплого розового оттенка, приталенное, с кружевным лифом и низким вырезом - достаточно смелым, чтобы Джес немедля представил, какие споры по этому поводу выдержала невеста. - Ну, как я выгляжу? - с усмешкой поинтересовалась она. Она знала, что Джес рассмотрел ее декольте, когда она приподнялась на цыпочки для поцелуя. 

\- Чертовски аппетитно. Наверняка твой новоиспеченный супруг ждет не дождется. - Он вдруг понял, что легкий флирт с нею дается ему легко, словно она и не пыталась предложить ему себя. И отказалась теперь от этой идеи. "Но все равно, ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь..." - А теперь мне нужно к Эйрелу. Когда я в следующий раз увижу тебя, милая, ты уже будешь его женой.- Джес улыбнулся и отправился в комнату жениха. 

Пока они готовились к церемонии, Эйрел был торжественен, сумрачен и молчалив, разве что Джесу то и дело удавалось вызывать у него смешок очередным легкомысленным замечанием. Самообладание Форкосигана дало крошечную трещинку лишь единожды. когда Джес помогал ему заткнуть за голенище кинжал. Джес взял с серванта оружие с украшенной драгоценными камнями рукоятью, подарок графа Форкосигана, и опустился на колени рядом с Эйрелом. Это было одно из последних их мгновений наедине, скоро им выходить к толпе гостей... Джес глянул снизу вверх и тихо спросил: - Так? 

Один взгляд на лицо кузена - и Джес понял все без слов. Это был слишком памятный, слишком интимный для обоих жест. Сколько раз он опускался на колени перед Эйрелом, и что происходило потом... Но Эйрел почти сразу вновь нацепил на лицо маску жениха, готового предстать перед невестой. 

После обряда был устроен традиционный пир, с многочисленными тостами и балом в конце. По понятным причинам, Джеса не интересовало ни спиртное, ни танцы. Он находился в странном состоянии духа: где-то в подсознании, точно муха об стекло, билась ярость, которую он старался игнорировать. 

Поздно вечером, все же выпив лишку, он сорвался - отыскал Эйрела и гадко шепнул ему на ухо: - Не перепей. Моя сестра предвкушает свой первый раз с мужчиной. А мы оба знаем, что у тебя отказывает, когда ты пьян. Не разочаруй ее, а? 

Это было гнусное замечание, но и вполовину не удовлетворившее желание Джеса сказать - или сделать - сейчас какую-нибудь гадость: ведь все его надежды, что Эйрел хочет сохранить их отношения, несмотря на брак, таяли на глазах. Эйрел покраснел, отставил бокал и ушел прочь, не сказав ни слова. 

По традиции, в полночь молодые должны были удалиться в спальню. Взоры всех были обращены на Эйрела, когда он подхватил свою невесту на руки и понес по лестнице прочь из бального зала. Усилившийся шум голосов ясно говорил, что гости тоже взбудоражены сексуальной подоплекой происходящего. Джес взлетел по боковой лестнице в свои комнаты; вот-то ему достанется зрелище, о котором сейчас думает и от которого не отказалась бы большая часть гостей. Еще в недавние времена они бы толпились прямо перед спальней невесты, прислушиваясь к творящемуся за стеной и отмечая взрывом шуточек момент, когда, по их мнению, дело будет сделано. Нынче старый обычай отошел в прошлое, и все же популярным в барраярской порнографии был мотив лишения девственности в первую брачную ночь. Форы до сих пор платили хорошие деньги за привилегию быть первым у хорошенькой простолюдинки - хотя не все знали, где эту услугу купить. 

Джес оказался в своем закутке прежде, чем появились Эйрел с молодой женой. Оставалось только ждать - и думать. Он вдруг неожиданно понял, немало этим потрясенный, что предстоящее зрелище его смущает. Несмотря на все влечение к Эйрелу, несмотря на всю привлекательность подглядывания за сестренкой... Наверное, это срабатывает запрет на инцест, подумал он. 

Наконец появилась счастливая чета. Сестра смеялась; Эйрел донес ее до кровати. Что-то прошептав ей в ответ на ее смешок, он пылко зарылся лицом в декольте молодой жены. И она потянулась к нему с равной страстью, расстегивая и помогая стягивать с плеч мундир. Потом, слегка отпихнув от себя супруга, она жестом показала ему встать возле кровати, а сама извернулась - так что платье задралось до бедер, - обхватила его колени ногами и села. И принялась расстегивать пуговицы на его брюках - зубами. Точно так же, как это делал Джес... боже правый, откуда она этому научилась?! Но Эйрел не отреагировал на знакомый жест с той пылкостью, как Джес ожидал; он чуть попятился и отвел глаза. И взгляд у него был затравленный, если Джес правильно понимал выражение его лица. 

Секундой спустя новобрачная ахнула, потому что Эйрел вытащил из сапога кинжал и повалил ее на кровать. Девушка побледнела, задрожала от ужаса, Джес сам замер на одно жуткое мгновение, но тут они оба вздохнули с невыразимым облегчением - кинжал Эйрелу понадобился лишь затем, чтобы аккуратно разрезать шнуровку на платье и вспороть нижний чехол, обнажая тело. Закончив это, он отшвырнул кинжал в сторону. Обнаженная девушка испустила глубокий дрожащий вздох. 

Джесу вдруг показалось отвратительным, что его сестра сейчас потеряет невинность прямо на обрывках своего свадебного платья. Сплошной символизм: и в ноже тоже. Эйрел лег на нее, она вновь собрала всю свою храбрость. В самый решающий момент она повернула голову к вентиляционной решетке и улыбнулась, той тайной улыбкой, смысл которой предназначался для одного Джеса. "Она знает". 

Но когда улыбка сменилась гримаской боли, Джес не выдержал: он отвернулся и крепко зажмурился. Первый раз в жизни смотреть было невыносимо, слишком больно - не на сестру, но на Эйрела. Джес заткнул уши и попытался отрешиться от происходящего сейчас за стеной. Гордо перехватило, точно там стоял ком, и он с трудом выдавил рыдание. Да, их с Эйрелом власть друг над другом по-прежнему обоюдна, как и власть сестры над ним... 

Прошло много времени, прежде чем он решился открыть глаза и увидел, что Эйрел и его сестра дремлют, обнявшись, в постели. Все было кончено. 

Глава 3

Следующий год выдался для Джеса странным. Он прилежно исполнял свои обязанности в Генштабе, заслужил несколько поощрений, однако не было никаких признаков, что в качестве повышения его могут перевести на корабельную службу. Его обычные обязанности были довольно скучны: по большей части он отвечал за перемещение личного состава, амуниции и оружия. Но Джес постепенно проникался важностью своей работы. Глядя на сослуживцев, - особенно таких же, как он, молодых людей, с грехом пополам закончивших Имперскую Военную Академию, - он радовался, что существует на свете Оперативный отдел Генштаба, дающий даже им возможность доказать свою ценность в глазах армии. Помимо них, в Оперативном отделе служили офицеры постарше, ветераны, которых обычно переводили туда на более легкую службу после ранения. От них порой можно было услышать за обедом множество занимательных историй из военного прошлого. Таким образом, вся эта разношерстная компания образовывала в некотором роде товарищество. 

Одно задание, порученное Джесу майором Олрентом, стало даже предметом его гордости. Джеса обязали распоряжаться назначением почетного караула для похорон ветеранов в тех случаях, когда традиционных двадцати человек не могли подобрать на месте. В эти годы в последний путь провожали по большей части ветеранов Цетагандийской войны, некогда знаменовавшей возвращение Барраяра к остальной обитаемой вселенной. Джеса тронуло, что именно из его рук люди, всю жизнь верой и правдой служившие Барраяру, получали причитающееся им и после смерти. Но порой он задумывался, сколько пройдет лет, прежде чем не останется в живых ни одного человека, лично помнящего времена Изоляции? 

С течением времени Джес все больше замыкался; он редко ходил в бар выпить вместе с коллегами-офицерами, отклонял приглашения в гости, а особенно- на бесконечные светские сборища, которые специально имели своей целью знакомить юношей и девушек друг с другом; потом своего избранника или избранницу те могли обсудить дома, в тесном кругу родни. Джес жил в столичном форратьеровском особняке, его сестра - тоже; она тем более высоко ценила родной дом, что Эйрел проводил на служебных заданиях куда больше времени, чем в столице. Граф Форратьер уехал в Округ по причине пошатнувшегося здоровья, хотя и ходили слухи, что там у него роман с какой-то местной вдовушкой, дальней форратьеровской кузиной, которая вместе с фамилией, увы, не получила часть семейного богатства. 

Свою привычку к подглядыванию Джес не бросил. Он по-прежнему выходил на охоту в труднодоступные уголки, специально предназначенные для устройства романтических дел. Он приглядывался к дамам на балах, высматривал на улицах невинно хихикающих юных форесс в обществе ловящих каждое их желание кавалеров. Он выяснил, в каких парках можно стать свидетелем быстрых, анонимных свиданий. А если и там ничего не попадалось, всегда оставалось множество заведений караван-сарая, где за малую плату можно было получить самое откровенное и специально устроенное шоу. У Джеса было ощущение, словно так он узнавал истинную Форбарр-Султану, суть столицы, которую так прячет под своим пуританским притворством. 

Но за сестрой он больше не подглядывал. Если быть честным, большую часть интереса к этому занятию Джес потерял, когда она догадалась про его секрет, но все же этого было бы мало, чтобы отказаться от привычки. Даже ее шокирующее предложение не привело к тому, что он перестал за ней подглядывать. Но после ее первой брачной ночи с Эйрелом - как отрезало. Даже, когда она оставалась одна - а это случалось часто, - обстановка ее комнаты слишком сильно напоминала ему про Эйрела. Он несколько раз пробовал - и понял, что у него не стоит, ни во время, ни даже вскоре после этого. 

Часто Джеса охватывала бессонница, и поздней ночью он привык подолгу гулять. Или, усевшись на скамеечку в окруженном стеной саду форратьерского особняка, мрачно размышлять, где сейчас Эйрел, чем занят и когда вернется. Когда Эйрел бывал дома, Джес обычно обедал вместе с ним и сестрой, но в их легкой застольной болтовне всегда присутствовало невысказанное напряжение. Однако, если сестра о чем и догадывалась, то молчала. 

Однажды ночью, вернувшись с прогулки в сад, Джес обнаружил, что его любимая скамейка занята. На всем фасаде особняка-крепости было только одно большое окно - в комнате его сестры, и оно сейчас было освещено. А ведь дом был построен во времена Изоляции, когда стекло таких размеров стоило немало. Джеса внезапно осенило, что не зря Пьер Кровавый ввел традицию селить в этой спальне самую красивую юную леди в доме. Предок спроектировал свой дом воистину дотошно, и даже сад был тому свидетельством: именно эта сторона дома выходила на караван-сарай, и сад отделял форратьерское семейство от черни. Джес попятился в тень, с любопытством гадая, кто же этот молодой человек, выжидательно поглядывающий в сторону окна. 

В тот вечер его ждало открытие. Изыскания его сестры в области эксгибиционизма явно продвинулись. Она показалась у окна, сперва полностью одетая, потом чуть повела плечами, и верхняя часть платья соскользула с плеч. Знакомое движение, памятное Джесу по наблюдениям из гардероба, однако теперь оно происходило перед благодарной аудиторией, а не перед зеркалом. Она так же сжала ладонями груди, так же провела руками по телу и даже потеребила соски точно тем жестом, как это некогда случилось на балу в честь помолвки. Только теперь она была полностью обнажена и не спешила скрыться в постели от зрителя - о котором, несомненно, знала. Наоборот, она уперлась лбом в стекло, выгнулась, одна рука скользнула у нее между ног, другая - сжала грудь... На ее лице попеременно возникало то расслабленное, то напряженное выражение, пока не наступила разрядка, и молодая женщина обессилено не привалилась к окну. 

В первый раз с тех пор, как сестра вышла замуж, Джес почувствовал дикое возбуждение, но скорее от взгляда на наблюдателя на скамейке. Тот расстегнул брюки и украдкой дрочил под такое зрелище. Было очевидно, что сестра специально дала тому ключ от сада. Джес тихонько кашлянул. Застигнутый врасплох мужчина подскочил на месте, пытаясь судорожно застегнуться. Но прежде, чем тот пустился в бегство, Джес произнес успокаивающе: - Все нормально. Тебе нравится моя сестра? 

\- Я не хотел оскорбить... ни тебя, ни ее мужа, - выдавил парень. Джес узнал его: молодой лорд из младшей ветви одного из форских домов, Джонас Форвин, ленивый и романтичный городской щеголь, пользовавшийся успехом у дам. Джес не раз видел на балу, как сестра дружески с ним болтала. 

По высоким форским стандартам Джес был просто обязан нашинковать парня в капусту, но ему странным образом не хотелось этого делать. Вместо этого он преградил лорду Форвину дорогу к садовой калитке и спросил: - И тебе этого хватает? 

\- Нет... Если бы я мог добиться от нее чего-то большего... - запинаясь, признался тот. 

\- А ты бы мог. Ее муж чаще бывает в отъезде, чем дома, а она одинока и часто скучает. - Только недавно Джес застал ее в тихих слезах, и она вылила на него всю свою досаду, в подробностях, какие обычно не поверяют родному брату. Но слово "обычный" никогда не подходило ни для Джеса, ни для их отношений. - К тому же она... весьма сексуальная юная леди. Поистине жаль видеть, что она остается в небрежении. 

\- Нет-нет, я не могу! Она же замужем за Эйрелом Форкосиганом! - изумился лорд Форвин - Это все равно, что жена кого-нибудь из императорской семьи. 

\- Я знаю Эйрела... прекрасно. - "Ты и не догадываешься, до какой степени". - Я был его шафером на свадьбе и соседом по комнате в Имперской Академии. Он славный малый, храбрый, честный, честолюбивый. Но его слабость - а она есть у каждого мужчины - в личных отношениях, том, что он отказывается видеть то, чего видеть не желает. И эту слабость ты можешь обернуть себе на пользу. - Лорд Форвин изумленно поднял брови, когда до него, наконец, дошло, что имел в виду Джес. - Знаешь, давай я просто с нею поговорю. Я и имени твоего не упомяну, просто выясню, найдет ли она время для мужчины, который способен навещать ее чаще, чем муж. 

Лорд Форвин сперва упирался, но Джес видел, что парень слаб и легко поддастся на уговоры, особенно если перед его глазами все еще стоит видение очаровательной джесовой сестры. Он усилил нажим. - Позволь мне. Я окажу услугу вам обоим, и ей, и тебе. - И закончилось все тем, что Джес добился согласия.  
\------------------------------------  
Через несколько дней сестра позвала Джеса к себе на, как она выразилась, "приватный разговор ". Они устроились в креслах в гостиной. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, и Джес кое-что увидел. - А ты постелила те простыни, что я тебе подарил. 

\- Было бы глупо хранить их в шкафу для Эйрела, он и дома-то почти не бывает, чтобы их оценить. 

\- Да, - ответил Джес с сочувствием. Он сам скучал сейчас по Эйрелу. - В межпланетной политике сейчас сложное время. Самый ничтожный повод может вызывать настоящую войну. Флот стоит в готовности, поэтому какое-то время твой муж не сможет часто появляться дома. 

\- Хочу, чтобы он вернулся, - жалобным голоском попросила сестра. - Я знаю, это ты хотел нашего брака. Но вы с ним такие друзья, ты его знал, почему не сказал мне, что его почти всегда не будет дома... ? 

\- Я хотел вас поженить, потому что был уверен, что вместе вам будет хорошо. Помнишь, как он бывал у нас, когда я был в кадетском корпусе? 

\- Помню. Он казался... таким печальным, неустроенным. Я думаю, для него было тяжело видеть обычную семью, когда он сам потерял всех, кроме отца. 

\- С войны прошло тогда всего несколько лет. Он не слишком о ней рассказывал, но от того немного, что он рассказал, у меня кошмары были. Я начал понимать Эйрела... гораздо лучше с тех самых пор, как мы поступили в Академию. А тебя я знал еще совсем малышкой, - добавил он нежно, припомнив тот день, когда ему впервые разрешили посмотреть на недавно родившуюся сестренку. Даже младенцем она была прелестна. - Мне очень жаль, что ты несчастна, но чем я могу помочь? Одно скажу: патрульная служба не будет длиться вечно. Эйрел - прирожденный стратег, так что рано или поздно его запихнут на кабинетную работу в Генштабе в Форбарр-Султане и сделают из него военного советника. 

Сестра ничего не ответила, но ее лицо было таким несчастным, что у Джеса заболело сердце. Чего бы он ни хотел изначально, как бы ни рассчитывал сохранить Эйрела для себя самого, но прежде всего он был тогда уверен, что этот брак будет счастливым. Джеса охватил приступ глубокой меланхолии. 

Сестра на мгновение потупилась, точно собираясь заплакать, потом снова подняла голову и честно заявила: - Я решила завести роман. Любовника. 

Вот так сюрприз! Хотя для Джеса этот сюрприз был очень кстати. Для него было новостью, что сестра сама склоняется к подобной мысли, ведь, даже несмотря на ее... привычки, она была довольно застенчива. Но раз она хочет завести роман, может, она не станет возражать, если и у мужа будет кто-то на стороне? Не похоже, что любовник нужен ей просто для забавы, подумал он, вспомнив откровенное зрелище, которое они с Форвином наблюдали в окне. И которым любовались. 

Джес решил перейти прямо к делу. - Роман с молодым лордом Форвином, верно? 

\- Как ты догадался? - Она была совершенно потрясена. 

\- Я заметил, как вы разговаривали. Он весьма симпатичный парень. И... мы с ним встретились пару дней назад. В нашем саду. - Он кивнул на большое окно спальни. - Кто-то дал ему ключ, а? - поддразнил Джес. 

Она отчаянно покраснела. - И ты видел... все? 

\- Видел. И не был слишком удивлен. Я знаю, что порой ты бываешь гадкой девочкой. - Немного заигрывания - вот что сейчас ей нужно, чтобы оправиться от испуга. И понять, что брат не собирается ее осуждать. 

\- Да. Но, знаешь, роман не с ним одним. 

\- С двоими мужчинами сразу? Вот это да! Тогда скорее тащи в спальню обоих, прежде, чем слесарь выяснит, что из дома пропадают ключи от садовой калитки. 

\- Значит, ты даешь мне добро? 

\- Еще бы, дорогая! Ты - не твой добродетельный супруг, тебе пристало заводить романы с мужчинами. - Едва это признание соскользнуло, Джес почувствовал себя предателем. Он же не хотел поверять сейчас эти тайны сестре. Напротив, он всегда считал, что, когда настанет его час, он сначала предложит это нетрадиционное сожительство втроем Эйрелу, и лишь когда тот согласится - расскажет его жене. 

\- Вот как? И я про это ничего не знала?! - гневно среагировала она. - А ты... как ты мог? 

Джес быстро собрал остатки хладнокровия. - Да ладно! Обычное подростковое увлечение, и оно давно прошло. Когда кучу молодых парней запирают в военном училище, где ни одной женщины и в помине нет, трудно оставаться высокоморальным, но обычно женитьба это лечит. Впрочем, насчет Эйрела... не знаю. Служба на корабле - почти то же самое, что и учеба в Академии: вечное напряжение, женщин нет, а командиры готовы закрыть глаза, пока парень ведет себя осмотрительно. - Вот так. Он сумел отвести от себя подозрения. А сестре подкинуть оправдание для ее собственных поступков... 

Но, похоже, что гнев, в который впала его сестра, лишь распалил ее желание. Она не стала медлить со своими новыми любовниками, и вскоре, так сказать, допустила их к телу. Вторым оказался Андрос Форторен - человек постарше, неженатый, занимавший министерский пост, но все же находивший время и для бурной светской жизни. Ему недоставало откровенной физической привлекательность Джонаса Форвина, зато он явно превосходил младшего фора характером и умом. И многолетним опытом романов с замужними форессами, научившими его вовремя отступить в тень, когда законный муж желает получить причитающееся ему согласно супружескому долгу. 

Когда сестра стала принимать у себя своих новых друзей, Джес начал вновь за нею подглядывать. Это было необыкновенно возбуждающе - видеть ее в объятиях другого мужчины, не Эйрела. Отчасти в этом было мстительное удовольствие, но по большей части Джесу было просто приятно глядеть, как искренне и многообразно наслаждается его сестра.  
\------------------------------------  
Как-то вечером Джес с сестрой были на приеме, куда были приглашены и оба ее любовника. Оба мужчины были осведомлены о существовании друг друга, но странным образом не конкурировали за внимание своей дамы. Очевидно, в жизни Андроса Форторена хватало и других красивых женщин, и ему было чем заняться в дни визитов Форвина. А молодой Форвин был настолько ошеломлен самим фактом, что сестра Джеса выбрала его, что отчаянно старался ей угодить. Он, может, был и недалеким парнем, но хорошо понимал, что она не выносит ревнивцев. 

Джес прогуливался среди гостей, беседуя со знакомыми и с удовольствием разглядывая наряды дам, разодетых по последней моде. Похоже, сестра опередила время, когда выбрало для своего свадебного платья глубокий и откровенный вырез - теперь этот фасон вошел в моду по всей Форбарр-Султане. Когда дама склонялась к своему спутнику для какой-то приватной реплики, тому открывался весьма привлекательный вид. Джес поглядывал по сторонам, но ни одна девушка не могла сравниться с его сестрой. Та не просто выглядела очаровательно, но и сознательно одевалась сексапильно и вызывающе, и никогда не хихикала и не краснела, точно этот эффект был для нее неожиданностью, но, напротив, искренне наслаждалась тем, как сокрушительно ее вид действует на мужчин. Другими словами, она не была и даже не притворялась неискушенной. 

В середине вечера Джес собрался уезжать. Он решил подойти к сестре - сидевшей в тот момент на кушетке в обществе обоих своих любовников, - и намекнуть ей, что пора поторопиться с выбором на эту ночь. Но когда он уже подходил к сидевшему на кушетке трио, то услышал, как сестра произнесла с явным намеком: - Нет, мне нет необходимости выбирать между вами сегодня ночью. 

Что она имела в виду, и почему Форторен в ответ облизнул губы? Джес отступил в тень, откуда прекрасно слышал весь разговор. 

\- Миледи, я согласен: вам не нужно выбирать, - кивнул Форторен. 

Вот Джонас Форвин - тот был предельно озадачен. - О нет, Форторен, место нынче есть лишь для одного из нас. - В его тоне, пусть дружелюбном, звучал вызов. 

Форторен парировал небрежным: - Вы так думаете? Правда? А вот наша леди может с вами не согласиться. 

\- Конечно, не соглашусь! - воскликнула она, поводя плечами так, что оба мужчины удивленно вскинули брови. 

Похоже, смысл сделанного предложения до Джеса и до Джонаса Форвина дошел одновременно. Лишь то, что Джес был не новичок в подглядывании, позволило ему не ахнуть в ту же секунду, как это сделал потрясенный Форвин. - Я... похоже, я начинаю понимать! - Фраза Форвина, в первом слове которой звучало неохотное согласие, на последнем прозвучала уже явным энтузиазмом. 

\- Значит, наше положение будет ... тонким и деликатным. И, я полагаю, этим вечером вам обоим пригодятся некоторые... наставления. - Убеждающий голос Форторена был просто шелковым. 

\- Надо найти Джеса, пусть вызовет машину, - решительно сказала сестра, одновременно положив руку на колено к каждому из мужчин и проведя по бедру вверх.. 

Все трое поднялись, и тут Джес мягко кашлянул и шагнул вперед. По его лицу сестра догадалась, что он слышал предшествующий разговор. Она откровенно усмехнулась, сделала паузу и лишь затем попросила: - Джес, милый, ты не дашь нам машину? Мы хотели бы поехать домой втроем , на один... личный разговор. - Приглашение в ее голосе невозможно было спутать ни с чем. 

Вот как случилось, что Джес смог увидеть свою сестру в объятиях двух мужчин одновременно. Андрос Форторен, по сути, взял инициативу на себя, подсказывая сестре Джеса и Джонасу Форвину. Сперва он стоял рядом, наблюдая за молодой парой, порой наклоняясь для прикосновения или поцелуя, потом разделся и присоединился к ним третьим. Ублажить двоих мужчин сразу - для сестры Джеса это было сложным и необычным делом, не оставлявшим ей времени посылать, как обычно, многозначительные улыбки таившемуся за вентиляционной решеткой Джесу. Но Джесу не нужно было сейчас ее внимание - ему хватало видеть, насколько потрясена и окончательно удовлетворена его сестра пылким энтузиазмом обоих.  
\------------------------------------  
Как и предсказывал Джес, военная и политическая ситуация в империи удерживала Эйрела вдали от столицы. Он не смог даже приехать на первую годовщину их свадьбы, отчего сестра Джеса ударилась в слезы, и утешить ее не могли ни любовники, ни брат. Когда Эйрел приехал в город в очередной раз - два месяца спустя, на Зимнепраздник, - между супругами была явная холодность, безошибочно видная, как ни старался Эйрел загладить свою вину. 

Критический момент наступил за ужином, когда Эйрел сообщил жене, что через пару дней ему придется снова уезжать. Только что подали десерт. Джес пытался призвать сестру к терпению, но она упрямо потребовала от мужа ответа: - Как долго тебя не будет на это раз? Два месяца, полгода? Нашу следующую годовщину свадьбы мы отметим точно, как эту? 

\- Сколько раз мне говорить тебе, что не знаю? А если бы и знал, не сказал бы. Это государственная тайна, - огрызнулся Эйрел. 

\- А мне что делать? Подыскивать себе любовника, чтобы было кому согреть меня холодными зимними вечерам? - Тон сестры заставил Джеса поморщиться, подумав: "Милая, так он у тебя обо всем догадается!" 

Эйрел был готов взорваться, и Джес понимал, что они вступили сейчас на настоящее минное поле. А поскольку косвенным образом он был ответственен за этот брак, то он не хотел бы оказаться в эпицентре взрыва. Он откашлялся и поднялся из-за стола. - Прошу прощения, но это вам лучше обсудить без меня. 

Выходя из столовой, он оглянулся на сестру и увидел, что на его предательское бегство она злится сейчас не меньше, чем на мужа. "Уж извини, что я бросаю тебя, но если останусь, то точно не сдержусь и выболтаю секрет Эйрела", подумал он. 

\- Неужели ты хочешь обесчестить меня? - услышал он голос Эйрела уже из коридора. В нем звучала такая боль, что у Джеса вдруг сжалось сердце. Слушать эту ссору было невыносимо, но и уходить далеко он счел неразумным. Как только они рассорятся окончательно, как минимум один, а то и оба несчастных супруга придут к нему за утешением. Джес сел в кресло возле двери во внутренний дворик и приготовился ждать. 

Первым его нашел Эйрел, всего несколько минут спустя. Он сутулился и выглядел совершенно разбитым. Джес заступил ему дорогу: - Ты куда? 

\- К отцу. Мне нужен его совет; я и представить себе не мог, что у моей жены в мыслях такие ужасные вещи. - Эйрел склонил голову и продолжал уже тише. - И у меня самого. Гниль, тлен. Как Форкосиган-Вашнуй: издалека смотрится красиво, весь переливается, вблизи - отрава. - Вдруг, к потрясению Джеса, Эйрел закрыл ладонями лицо и зарыдал. В точности как в их последний раз, в императорских садах... в тот самый раз, когда Эйрел сказал, что трахаться с ним - это "нечто особенное", и показал, насколько особенное. Неужели Эйрел действительно настолько раним? 

Наконец, Эйрел справился со своим голосом и сказал коротко: - Поехали вместе, Джес. 

Всю дорогу до особняка Форкосиганов они молчали. Эйрел посадил флаер во дворе и попросил Джеса подождать его в машине. Потом посмотрел на Джеса потеплевшим взглядом и добавил: - Понятия не имею, что отец мне скажет. Но ты... что бы ни было, с тобой моя душа спокойна. 

Эйрел коснулся губами его лба, и это прикосновение было как ожог. В эту секунду Джес был готов выскочить из флайера, схватить уходящего кузена в охапку и умчаться вместе с ним... куда? Он почти успел забыть, каково это - с такой силой тянуться к Эйрелу, насколько сильно это чувство, когда он позволяет ему проявиться.. Следовать собственному совету - "терпение, только терпение!" - было легко, пока тот был на корабле или даже в городе, но неразлучен с женой. Однако нечаянно выпавшая сейчас минута наедине оказалась невыносима. 

"Так что же он, испытывает меня или заигрывает? Не поймешь, пока не проверишь..." 

Эйрел вернулся через полчаса, плечи его опустились, побелевшие губы были плотно сжаты. Он глубоко вздохнул, садясь во флаер. 

\- Расскажешь мне, что он говорил? - намекнул Джес осторожно. 

\- Наверное. Но сначала нам обоим не помешает выпить. Давай-ка отвезу тебя в одно особенное местечко… 

Эйрел повел флаер над Форбарр-Султаной, пересек границу города, и они полетели над белыми от снега полями. Они долетели почти до границы с округом Формюиров, когда он наконец он посадил машину перед небольшим трактиром, явно единственным заведением подобного рода на много миль вокруг. Джеса удивило, как много перед ним припарковано флайеров, но при этом не видно ни фермерских грузовиков, ни тому подобного плебейского транспорта. Округ Формюира был полностью терраформирован одним из первых, и почти все продовольствие в столицу поставляли именно отсюда. 

Эйрел с любезным кивком открыл дверь трактира для Джеса, который на тот момент уже всерьез задумывался, что же такое сказал граф Петер своему сыну. Внутри было тепло, горел мягкий свет. За стойкой стояла крупная, дружелюбного вида женщина и наливала посетителям пиво из бочки. Мужчины стояли перед стойкой или сидели попарно за маленькими столиками. Кроме барменши, женщин в помещении не было. "Вряд ли Петр приказал своему сыну, чтобы он нас сюда привез?" 

Эйрел остановился у стойки, взял для них пару стаканов. - Лиз, - поздоровался он. 

Барменша помахала в ответ рукой. - Давно тебя здесь не видела, Эйрел. Я-то думала, ты теперь женатый человек... 

\- Так и есть. А это, - сказал он, приобняв Джеса за плечи, - мой шурин Джес Форратьер. - Лиз глянула на них с едва сдерживаемым изумлением. 

Эйрел положил на стойку несколько марок и показал на укромный столик в углу потемнее. Лиз подобрала деньги и ответила ему кивком 

\- Что это за место? - шепнул Джес. 

\- Место для мужчин вроде тебя. Странно, что ты о нем не слышал; половина народу здесь - с действительной службы. - Джес огляделся и тут же узнал двоих, знакомых ему по Оперативному отделу, и еще нескольких человек, виденных им в столичных парках. Да, Эйрел прав; странно, что он не знал про это место. Но какого черта Эйрел притащил его сюда? Они уселись на скамейки за столик, друг напротив друга. 

\- И вроде тебя самого, Эйрел? - чуть поддразнил его Джес. 

\- Прежде - нет. По крайней мере... с тех пор, как я женился на твоей сестре. Теперь... не знаю. Быть может. Позже. Но для тебя, не обремененного супругой... 

Намек Эйрела на то, что прежде он мог здесь случайно подцепить кого-то и изменить ему, Джес пропустил мимо ушей. Когда они были вместе, это не имело значения; к тому же, вырываясь в редкие увольнительные из Академии, они не имели времени искать кого-то еще. Точнее, они были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы озаботиться поиском таких укромных местечек. Важнее было, что в голосе Эйрела звучала глубокая неуверенность, маскирующая желание... 

\- А ты-то как про него узнал? 

Эйрел ответил иронической улыбкой. - Через Джерона Форкаллоннера. 

\- Что?! Это мелкое трепло и доносчик, который назвал мою мать шлюхой? 

\- Тот самый, наш милый лицемер. Я бы удивился, что он сейчас тут не ошивается, если бы не знал, что он сейчас на корабле. 

\- Ты ведь... не спал с ним? - Учитывая оскорбление, которое некогда нанес ему Джерон, это не сошло бы за случайную и простительную неверность. 

\- Ты что, нет! Он мразь, ничтожество. А я такое, э-э, не собираюсь трахать. 

\- Исключая присутствующих? 

\- Ты - не ничтожество, Джес. - Эйрел сверкнул глазами. 

\- А кто я тогда? - медленно переспросил Джес. 

Эйрел встал и с шелестом задернул занавеску - а Джес и не заметил, что их уголок так легко отгораживается от взглядов всего зала. Джес изумленно открыл рот, когда Эйрел прижал его к скамье, не давая встать, и прошептал в самое ухо: - Мое искушение, мой порок, моя душа, моя любовь. - Руки Эйрела касались его, казалось, всюду, и губы, сначала впившиеся в шею, уже спустились с поцелуями ниже... Джес чуть не порвал свой китель и рубашку, стаскивая их через голову, и запустил руки Эйрелу под рубашку и в штаны... Это была страсть, накаленная добела, и надо было немного, чтобы... 

Но так же быстро, как вспыхнул, этот порыв оборвался. Эйрел опустился на свое место по ту сторону стола, уперев лицо в ладони и тяжело дыша: - Не могу, нет, не могу… - снова и снова повторял он. 

Джесу хватило ума остаться сидеть. Он лишь протянул руку через стол - Эйрел взял его ладонь в свои, - и спросил,: - Что не можешь? 

\- Этого. Или... я мог бы, но... не могу. Больше - нет. - Эйрел глубоко вздохнул. - Давай вернемся в столицу. 

Они привели одежду в порядок как могли и вышли. Барменша проводила их грустным взглядом. Когда они сели во флаер, Эйрел заметил: - Лиз знает все, что здесь происходит - или не происходит. Я тебя ужасно мучаю, знаю, и я бы посоветовал тебе вернуться, поговорить с нею и облегчить душу, но только сейчас мне, наверное, не стоит лететь в одиночку. 

Полет проходил в молчании почти до самой Форбарр-Султаны. Лишь тогда Эйрел заговорил. 

\- Отец сказал... что я должен поставить твою сестру - свою жену - на место. Дать ей понять, что она теперь - взрослая женщина и обязана жертвовать удовольствиями во имя репутации, безопасности и будущности нашего Дома. Она не должна себя вести как глупая девица, считающая, что брак - это одна сплошная романтика. 

\- То есть хорошенько с ней поговорить? - Джес знал, что любого разговора не хватит, чтобы призвать его сестру к порядку, и Петер, вероятно, должен был это тоже понимать. - Или как? 

\- Он сказал, что мне нужно... взять ее против воли. Изнасиловать. Делать это каждый раз, пока я дома. Чтобы она как можно быстрее понесла. И я должен по... побить ее, если она станет сопротивляться. 

Джесу подурнело. - Ты что, правда собираешься так поступить?! 

Эйрел закаменел, на челюсти его катался желвак, и он ничего не сказал. Джес решил, что тот, наверное, сам не знает ответа. 

Определенно этой ночью Джесу возвращаться в особняк Форратьеров не хотелось. - Эйрел, завези меня в Генштаб. Я могу там поспать. А утром мне кто-нибудь привезет мне мундир.  
\------------------------------------  
Джес не возвращался домой день-другой, но потом все же заехал забрать свои вещи. Тогда же он зашел навестить сестру, но на стук в дверь апартаментов она не ответила. В ближайшие два дня, когда он к ней стучался, она по-прежнему не выходила, однако один из слуг объяснил, что она сказалась больной и приказала не пускать к ней никого, кроме мужа, но скоро должна поправиться. "От чего поправиться?" беспомощно спрашивал себя Джес. 

Зимнепраздничный бальный сезон был в самом разгаре, но ни на один из балов и приемов Джес не пошел, ему было не до этих удовольствий. Говорили, что на паре приемов Эйрел был, но один, без жены. Сам Джес засел в Оперативном отделе, зарылся в работу и старался не думать о том, что могло произойти между его сестрой и Эйрелом. 

Наконец, вечером накануне отъезда Эйрела, они пригласили его поужинать. Это был одновременно и способ расставить все точки над i, и праздничный ужин - за оперативные действия по подавлению попытки мятежа на корабле Эйрела повысили до лейтенанта. 

Когда Джес приехал в родовой особняк, Эйрел с женой уже ждали его в столовой. Джес пригляделся к супругам внимательнее и, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил между ними никакого напряжения; они держались за руки и улыбались друг другу. Эйрел пригласил Джеса сесть рядом, и ужин оказался очень приятным. Сестра была очаровательна и весела, ее шутки заставляли обоих мужчин от души смеяться. А пара бутылок отличного вида - "подарок отца", как сообщил Эйрел, - сделала вечер еще лучше. 

Когда они дошли до десерта и наслаждались сладким форкосигановским вином, сестра спросила Джеса: - А ты знаешь, что Эйрел умеет рисовать? 

\- Конечно. Его чертежам завидовали все на курсе, когда мы учились в Академии. 

\- Нет, я имею в виду - рисовать людей! У него неплохо получается. - Эйрел улыбнулся, хотя чуть застеснялся от похвалы жены. Она повернулась к нему: - А можно... дорогой, можем мы показать Джесу рисунки, которые ты делал с меня вчера вечером? - Эйрел кивнул, и они втроем отправились в гостиную. 

Рисунки были и вправду хороши. По большей части на них была обнаженная натура, что, вероятно, и объясняло смущение Эйрела. Сделаны они были не столь уверенной рукой, как ранее виденные Джесом технические чертежи, но сама сущность, дух молодой женщины был на них схвачен совершенно верно. - Знаешь, Эйрел, она права. Отлично.А я никогда бы не подумал! 

\- О, я собирался стать художником, когда был совсем мальчишкой. - ответил тот и вдруг попросил чуть дрогнувшим голосом: - Скажи, Джес, а можно я немного порисую тебя, пока ты здесь? 

\- Конечно... но, надеюсь, одетым? - Джес понимал, что чуть подкалывает Эйрела этой шуткой, но то был добродушный юмор. Настроение у него было прекрасное при мысли, что молодая чета уладила свои отношения. Сестра захихикала, Эйрел просто улыбнулся и жестом пригласил Джеса сесть в кресло поблизости от мольберта. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я как-то специально позировал? - спросил Джес. 

\- Лучше нет. Милая, ну-ка расскажи брату какую-нибудь из своих шуток. Он лучше всего выглядит, когда смеется. 

Эйрел оказался прав. Джес залюбовался рисунком: он был изображен смеющимся, причем так сильно, что, казалось, видно, как от смеха трясутся его кудри. Потом Эйрел сделал еще пару таких же быстрых набросков, которым сестра была откровенно рада. 

Но тут Джес вмешался: - А не попробовать ли нам по-другому? 

\- Давай, - ответил Эйрел неожиданно дрогнувшим голосом. 

Джес встал, снял китель, оставшись только в форменных брюках и накрахмаленной белой рубашке, рукава которой закатал до локтя. Он устроился на кушетке, полулежа, закинув руки за голову и прикрыв глаза и чуть надув губы. В былые дни, в Академии, эта поза означала вполне определенное приглашение... Джес мысленно представил, что они оба еще молоды и только учатся, и уставился на Эйрела в упор. Эйрел кашлянул, покраснел и принялся за рисунок. 

Результат вышел поистине впечатляющ. Под рубашкой была видна каждая линия мышц, а несколько штрихов делали вполне явной и эрекцию изображенного на рисунке парня - если специально смотреть. Джес представил, как Эйрел делает электронную копию с рисунка и берет ее с собою, и пожалел, что он сам не наделен талантом рисовальщика и не может сделать такой же эмоционально откровенной картинки Эйрела для себя самого. 

Пока Эйрел рисовал, они не отводили друг от друга взгляда, и Джес совсем забыл про сестру, он видел только Эйрела, впившегося в него взглядом и прикусившего губу. Лишь в ту секунду, когда сестра несколько нервно воскликнула "О, вот этот мне больше всего нравится!", эти чары спали. 

Глава 4

Эйрел в очередной раз улетел с планеты, но на сей раз, как и обещал, всего на несколько дней. Отсюда Джес сделал вывод, что тот выполняет работу адъютанта, доставляя документы из министерства на флот и обратно во время проведения каких-то достаточно деликатных переговоров. В день его отъезда в доме было все чудесно: жена расцеловала Эйрела на прощание, а сам он обнял Джеса, крепко и по-мужски. Джеса происходящее смущало: какую-то неделю назад Эйрел чуть не бросился в его объятия, потом, предположительно, весьма грубым образом выяснял отношения с женой, и, наконец, прошлым вечером, с откровенным желанием пожирал его глазами, пока рисовал. А теперь Эйрел ведет себя так, будто ничего не было, в семейной жизни у него все прекрасно, и он обещает женушке, что будет рад вскоре к ней вернуться. 

Увы, картина семейной идиллии разбилась вдребезги на следующую же ночь, когда сестра Джеса принимала в своей спальне лорда Форвина. Джес предпочел провести эту ночь вне дома. Он чувствовал горечь, словно ребенок, на глазах которого надувают красивый шарик и который точно знает, что шарик этот рано или поздно лопнет. Интересно, скоро ли он дождется от коллег поддразниваний и шуточек, что ему милее спартанская обстановка комнаты отдыха в Генштабе, нежели роскошь форратьеровского особняка? И как быстро они догадаются, что его гонят из дома семейные проблемы? Утверждать, что дневать и ночевать на работе его заставляют многочисленные дела, можно были лишь в шутку; работники Оперативного отдела имели репутацию лентяев, и их статус был едва ли сильно выше так называемых "отбросов Службы", бравых вояк, то и дело выходивших из-под контроля. "Как Эйрел?" Однако, единственным, заметившим перемены в его привычках, был майор Олрент: тот самый, что некогда дал ему задачу подобрать почетный караул... и один из людей, виденных им в тот вечер у Лиз. 

Как-то вечером Олрент предложил Джесу съездить в кабачок Лиз вместе, но Джес отказался. – Сейчас мне там не место. 

\- Быть может. Но когда вы пришли туда с Форкосиганом, вы оба там были на своем месте. Не знаю и не хочу знать, что происходило у вас двоих за занавеской, но вы чуть бар не подожгли, так между вами воздух раскалился. 

\- Хм... да. Но мне не хотелось бы говорить на эту тему. Сплетни недостойны чести Эй... Форкосигана. - В ответ на обмолвку подчиненного Олрент насмешливо приподнял бровь, и Джес заподозрил, что его с Эйрелом отношения, какими бы они ни были, нынче составляют «секрет Полишинеля». Мог бы и раньше догадаться, что у СБ есть агент в заведении Лиз, отслеживающий ее клиентуру. Может статься, что какому-нибудь бедолаге-эсбешнику приходится среди прочих заданий вести особый учет "интимной жизни Эйрела Форкосигана". 

\- Что ж, Форратьер, я пойму, если вы не склонны обсуждать эту тему со старшим офицером. Но если вас что-то мучает, не ждите, пока дела примут скверный оборот, а загляните к Лиз и поговорите с нею. 

Эйрел в тот раз тоже говорил Джесу, что барменше можно довериться, и это делало совет Олрента еще ценней. Поэтому на неделе, когда Эйрел был в отъезде, днем после обеда Джес отпросился с работы, сославшись на усталость - что не было ложью, если учесть, что он сел за комм еще затемно и переделал к обеду большую часть дел, - и отправился за город. 

Лиз приветствовала нового посетителя улыбкой. Стряхнул снег с шинели, Джес повесил ее на вешалку и огляделся. В баре было меньше десятка человек, да еще несколько парочек в кабинетах за занавесками. Он внимательно вгляделся в присутствующих. 

\- Люди заняты своими делами, - успокоила его Лиз. - Джес - я правильно запомнила твое имя? - ты ведь приехал сюда поговорить со мной, да? 

Эйрел даже не догадывался, как далеко простирается осведомленность Лиз: она не только знала все, что творится в ее собственном баре, но была в курсе происходящего в самых разных местах и слоях общества. 

\- Гм, да, верно. На тему, которая, держу пари, вам уже наскучила. Что и всегда – насчет любовных дел. - Он попытался произнести это смущенно, но получилось не очень. 

Лиз протянула ему кружку. Отличное пиво. 

\- Ты обратился по верному адресу. Не то, чтобы я знала Эйрела прекрасно, но одно про него мне известно. Если у этого парня и есть пунктик, так это его честь, его нрав и его жена. Твоя сестра, если ты забыл. Ты-то какого черта в это впутался? 

Ее речь была грубовата, но тон дружелюбен. Должно быть, своей манерой разговора она была обязана сплошь мужской клиентуре заведения: вряд ли кто-то из посетителей следит за своим языком в ее присутствии, как они делали бы рядом с обычной барраярской женщиной. 

– Я если и впутался, то давно. Эта история тянется уже пять лет, если точно. 

\- Хочешь сказать, он женился, но ты не отступился от мысли его заполучить? А он не такой человек, чтобы согласиться. Не один год пройдет, пока он поймет, что женитьба его вкусов не изменит и от желаний не избавит. - Лиз сокрушенно покачала головой. 

\- Гм. От меня он в каком-то смысле отказался. Но не окончательно. А я уступаю его желаниям. И жду. Отчасти потому, что... ладно, скажу честно: прежде всего потому, что он женат на моей сестре и что я этот брак устроил. Но у них что-то не складывается. Сестре нужно больше внимания, чем может уделить Эйрел, и она... 

\- У твоей сестрицы еще та репутация. Хорошенькая распутная девчонка; я бы сама от такой не отказалась, если с какой-то стати посчитала, что толстая старуха вроде меня способна ее заинтересовать. 

Ого. Какая откровеннная у Лиз самоирония. На какую-то секунду Джес даже прикинул, не познакомить ли ее с сестрой, но, при всех своих разнообразных сексуальных аппетитах, та никогда не давала повода посчитать, что интересуется женщинами. Ладно, у его сестры личная жизнь итак запутана донельзя, и это тоже предмет забот Джеса. 

\- Ну и чего ты хочешь? - спросила Лиз без обиняков. 

\- Эйрела. - А что ты сделал, чтобы его добиться? 

\- Напрямую? Немного. А странно... - Джеса вдруг внезапно озарило: - Из нас двоих выбирал всегда он и действовал тоже он. Но сейчас, с тех пор, как мы закончили Академию, он все время делает шаг вперед - и тут же отступает. 

\- По вам это было видно. В жизни не видела, чтобы парочка выходила из моих дверей такой разочарованной, как вы двое. - Лиз глубоко вздохнула. - Я вот что думаю. Ты устроил этот брак, словно ловушку, считая, что твой Эйрел в нее попадется и тогда точно раскроет тебе объятия. Но для такого у него голова битком набита предрассудками. Он же из тех самых Старых форов, сын генерала графа Петера Форкосигана, не кто-нибудь. И вот ты сидишь и впустую поджидаешь его - вместо того, чтобы самому охотиться. 

Какой глубокий смысл в этой метафоре! Действительно, что сейчас, что в Академии он по отношению к Эйрелу ограничивался мягкими уговорами, подсказками, намеками, что путь свободен, и все. 

\- То есть мне надо толкать, а не тянуть? - Эта простая мысль потрясла Джеса. 

\- Именно. Конечно, гарантий тебе и тут никто не даст, но пока ты ходишь вокруг него кругами, ты не очень-то преуспел, верно? 

 

\------------------------------------  
Накануне возвращения Эйрела, вечером Джес сопровождал сестру на свадьбу одного из сыновей графа Форпатрила. Уже в вестибюле она заметила вдалеке Андроса Форторена, глаза ее вспыхнули, и, схватив Джеса за руку, она тотчас потащила его за собой через весь зал, к своему любовнику. 

Форторен поприветствовал Джеса обычным кивком. С его сестрой он поздоровался весьма любопытным образом: взял обе ее руки в свои и поцеловал. И не просто поцеловал, но многозначительно обвел ее запястье пальцем, повернул кисть ладонью вверх и крепко стиснул, целуя. А потом на мгновение притиснул ее ладони к стене у нее за спиной и лишь затем отпустил. 

\- Ты подумала над моим предложением? - осведомился Форторен. 

\- Да, - ответила она. - И очень им возбуждена. - Она разрумянилась, глаза ее сверкали. 

\- Что ж, прекрасно, – согласился Форторен с негромким смешком. - Я, милая моя, устрою тебе небольшой показательный урок. Джес, подбросите нас в особняк Форратьеров где-то через час? 

\- Разумеется, - дружески согласился Джес. Форторен, конечно же, понимал, что он полностью в курсе секретов своей сестры, но достаточно хорошо воспитан, чтобы блюсти невинный вид. 

Форторен отвел сестру Джеса к прочим гостям, намереваясь представить ее кому-то из своих друзей. Джес повернулся и вдруг заметил, что в каких-то десяти шагах поодаль стоит… граф Форкосиган, холодным взглядом обозревая происходящее. Он явно все слышал. 

Джес снова вспомнил совет Лиз и подумал, что должен поговорить с Эйрелом прежде, чем граф его опередит. До этого вечера он рассчитывал, что у него есть несколько дней на планирование наступательной стратегии в их с Эйрелом, теперь же понял, что на все размышления ему осталась одна-единственная ночь. 

Он вполне себе представлял, что задумал сегодня для сестры Андрос Форторен. Прежде такого рода игры не вызывали у него особого интереса, и все же зрелище обещало быть стоящим, так что Джес быстро проскользнул на свое обычное место в шкафу, за вентиляционной решеткой. Он отметил, что кровать застелена свежими простынями - теми самыми, что он подарил сестре на помолвку. Начав отношения с Форвином, она свернула и убрала этот комплект и никогда прежде не лежала на этом белье с кем-то, кроме мужа. Почему-то это открытие Джеса смутно встревожило. 

Из соседней комнаты донесся смех, вошли Форторен с его сестрой. Форторен протянул ей изящный флакончик с депиляторием и кивком показал на дверь ванной. 

\- Все? - с какой-то неуверенностью спросила она. 

\- Да, - подтвердил Форторен. - Оно не раздражает и не жжет даже самые чувствительные местечки. И твой первый урок на сегодня: учись не задавать ненужных вопросов. 

Сестра чуть покраснела, потупилась и пошла в ванную. Форторен закрыл за нею дверь. 

Когда она ушла, Форторен открыл саквояж и достал оттуда четыре пары наручников со стропами, которые привязал к ножкам кровати. Он подергал узлы, проверяя на крепость и уселся на стул лицом к ванной. Обычно Форторен бывал хладнокровен и собран, но на сей раз в нем чувствовалось еще и беспокойное предвкушение. Раздеваться он не стал. 

Несколькими минутами спустя из двери появилась сестра Джеса. На ее коже поблескивали капли воды. Она была полностью обнажена, и, о да, шапочка курчавых волос в паху тоже исчезла. Какой ошеломляюще непривычный вид для взрослой женщины! Не говоря о том, что это была его сестра. 

При виде наручников она издала смущенное хихиканье, но Форторен поднес палец к ее губам, напоминая, что она должна хранить молчание. Взяв молодую женщину за руку, он подвел ее к кровати и усадил, а сам сел напротив. 

\- Хм, что ж, весьма мило. Покажи мне больше. - Он развел ее колени. - О, просто чудно. Ты прекрасно смотришься, знаешь? – Несколько мгновений он разглядывал ее, прежде чем заговорить вновь. - Теперь, милая, прежде чем мы продолжим, ты должна мне сказать "стоп-слово". 

\- А что это такое? - спросила сестра. Джес в подобных вещах был осведомлен, хоть и теоретически, однако его изумило, что сестра оказалась совершенно невинна в этом вопросе. 

\- Это то слово, которое ты произнесешь, если действительно захочешь, чтобы я прекратил. Поверь мне, ты сегодня будешь вопить "Нет!", но на самом деле не захочешь, чтобы я останавливался. Так что придумай нечто, что ты никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не произносишь в моменты близости. Стоп-слово привлечет мое внимание в случае, если я окажусь слишком... увлечен твоими прелестями, дабы понять, достаточно с тебя или нет. 

Сестра раздумывала лишь минуту. - Эйрел - произнесла она бесстрастно, словно это имя ничего для нее не значило. 

Джес вздрогнул. И это та самая женщина, что несколько дней назад просто висла на своем муже, открыто к нему ластясь? Форторен, пораженный не менее, удивленно поднял брови. - Что, у вас с мужем все так скверно? И ты никогда не выкрикиваешь его имя в минуты страсти? 

\- Никогда. - Ее голос был холоден, как лед. - Да и не могу сказать, чтобы с ним в постели мне хоть раз захотелось закричать, - со скучающей ленцой добавила она. 

Джес поморщился снова. Он знал, что Эйрел не такой уж многоопытный любовник, но, что бы он ни делал, он всегда делал это с тщанием и очень хорошо. 

\- Ну... - Форторен почувствовал себя явно неуютно. 

\- Я так хочу. Ни для чего лучшего его имя не сгодится, - с горечью отрезала она. 

\- Ладно. Но теперь, пока мы не закончим, никаких больше «я хочу». И передумать у тебя возможности больше не будет. 

Неужели Джесу придется услышать имя Эйрела из ее уст в таких обстоятельствах? Невыносимо. Неужели муж так мало для нее значит? Он безмолвно взмолился, чтобы Форторену хватило опытности оценить пределы возможностей своей партнерши и не переступать их. 

Форторен поднял сестру Джеса на руки и положил навзничь на кровать. Казалось, она чувствует себя вполне комфортно, распростертая на спине, с раскинутыми руками и ногами, которые он пристегнул наручниками. Джес не мог отвести глаз. Она была такая прекрасная, обнаженная, беззащитная. Он сам удивился, поняв, как быстро у него встало, и торопливо расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу брюк. 

Форторен обошел кровать, явно наслаждаясь созданной им инсталляцией. Он выключил свет в комнате, улыбнулся. Света луны и уличных огней Форбарр-Султаны хватало, чтобы осветить кровать почти так же ярко, как комнатным освещением, зато на бледной коже сестры этот свет разливался теплым сиянием. 

\- Следи за мной взглядом, киска, - нежно проинструктировал Форторен. 

Он подходил к кровати то с одной стороны, то с другой. Когда молодая женщина на мгновение отвела взгляд, Форторен вытянул руку и медленно, жестко ущипнул ее за сосок: - Не отводи глаз! - Она очень старалась следовать его приказу, но всякий раз, когда ей случалось ошибиться, Форторен болезненно щипал ее или что-нибудь в этом роде. 

Наконец он остановился, разглядывая ее, и принялся поочередно доставать из сумки и пробовать игрушки, перемежая их с прикосновениями, аккуратными укусами или царапаньем. Очень скоро она тяжело задышала и сделалась вся мокрая… 

Зрелище было ошеломляющим. Когда сестра преложила ему себя незадолго до свадьбы, он в панике бежал. "Но теперь я мог бы... взять ее, вот так. Мог бы сделать все, что хочу". То, что дверь шкафа была наглухо заперта, вызывало у него смешанное чувство благодарности судьбе и настоящей ярости. Он запустил руку в штаны... никогда прежде он не делал этого, наблюдая. Он всегда откладывал картинки в память на потом, чтобы подрочить над ними в одиночестве. Но на сей раз... нет. Он поднимался к пику возбуждения вместе с сестрою, когда Форторен подводил ее к самому краю и приостанавливался, снова и снова. А Джес воображал себя на месте Форторена, только он бы не остановился. Он бы взял ее. 

Когда Форторен извлек очередную игрушку, и Джес, и его сестра посмотрели на нее с одинаковым изумленным испугом. Одну такую штуку Джес как-то подарил Эйрелу в качестве шутки, еще в Академии. Но эта была... больше. Молодая женщина закусила губу. 

\- Ты как, не струсила? Не хочешь воспользоваться своим словом? 

\- Я... Н-нет. - Джес никогда не слышал, чтобы голос сестры звучал столь неуверенно. Она прикрыла глаза, ее тело напряглось в наручниках. Форторен с улыбкой выжидал, и, наконец, она начала упрашивать: - Ну... пожалуйста. Я хочу... 

Форторен ввел дилдо между ее раздвинутых бедер, резко и быстро, и она судорожно выдохнула, широко распахнув глаза. Джес почувствовал, что сейчас больше не вынесет. Только бы Форторен его не услышал. Ох, вот бы самому сделать это с сестрою - и это, и еще... 

Вопль ее экстаза заглушил его собственный стон, когда он кончал. Джес осел в кресле, опустошенный, потрясенный, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Он понимал, что теперь у него начинаются проблемы. Но все, о чем он мог сейчас думать, была она. 

*** 

Когда назавтра приехал Эйрел, он приветствовал кузена как раз в той странной жизнерадостной манере женатого мужчины, которая сейчас Джеса так смущала, - то есть по-мужски обнял, хлопнул по спине. Потом Эйрел отступил на шаг и оглядел его с ног до головы. - Знаешь, торжественная встреча в космопорте – это нечто новое. А у тебя какой-то напуганный вид. Что случилось? 

Напуганный? Случившееся вчера Джеса не просто напугало. - Мне надо поговорить с тобой прежде, чем ты попадешь домой. 

\- Что-то не так? 

\- Ничего серьезного. - Хотя он несколько слукавил. - Поговорим где-нибудь наедине. Как мужчина с мужчиной. 

Они отправились в то самое кафе, где Эйрел некогда просил Джеса стать его шафером на свадьбе. Необходимость взять отдельный кабинет Эйрела озадачила, но Джес настаивал и даже предложил разделить расходы пополам, и он уступил. 

Когда официант принес напитки и оставил их вдвоем, Джес, наконец, решился взглянуть Эйрелу в глаза. Эйрел ответил недоуменным взглядом, но Джес никак не мог собраться с духом и заговорить. Лиз была права... В их отношениях Эйрел всегда вел. Но теперь намек "иди ко мне" больше не сработает. "Ты пойдешь туда, куда я хочу, потому что я тебя заставлю". 

Наконец у Эйрела иссякло терпение. – Ну же, Джес. В чем дело? 

\- В рисунке. Помнишь, как ты меня рисовал перед отъездом? - Джес выбрал окольный способ донести свою мысль, но говорить прямо был еще не готов. Он лишь надеялся, что ответная реакция или эмоции Эйрела облегчат ему эту задачу дальше. 

\- Д-да. Но я это делал потому, что вы оба меня попросили... 

"Думаешь, сможешь увильнуть?" – Неправда, и ты это знаешь. Ты не просто выполнял чью-то просьбу, наслаждался. Не хотел бы показаться грубым, но когда ты не глядел мне в глаза, ты не сводил глаз с моей ширинки. 

Эйрел потупился, и с минуту они сидели в молчании. - Ну... может быть, - согласился он, наконец. 

\- Ты все еще хочешь меня. А я - тебя. Нам надо что-то с этим делать. - Джесу было так странно идти к цели напрямую. Жаль, он не спросил у Лиз подробных наставлений. 

Эйрел откинулся на спинку стула, неосознанно защитным жестом скрестив руки на груди. – Я уже думал об этом. Когда я женился, то не осознавал, что ты станешь фактически частью этого брака. Наверное, нам с женой пора переехать и зажить своим собственным домом. 

\- Да разве в этом дело? - Джес начал раздражаться. 

\- Ты о чем? 

\- Слушай, Эйрел, нельзя быть таким тупоголовым! - Джес подался вперед. - Ты знаешь... Черт, да ты сам отвез меня к Лиз, и еще чуть-чуть, - Джес развел на пару сантиметров большой и указательный пальцы, - и ты разложил бы меня там прямо на столе. Тебе ничто не мешало это сделать, ты сам остановился. И я точно знаю, что это не игра, которую ты затеял, просто чтобы поддразнить меня. 

\- Я не изменяю жене. - Эйрел заявил это ровно, таким же тоном, как можно сказать "Земля круглая". Хотя произнесенное вовсе не было законом природы, и Эйрел это понимал. 

\- Ради бога! Не смеши меня. Можно сказать, ты изменял ей все это время, со мною. Конечно, не трахались мы с тобою аж со времен выпуска, но ты меня хочешь и знаешь, что рано или поздно это случится. Зачем тянуть? Ты притворяешься. И очень умело. Как это делают шлюхи, когда они считают, что барраярский мужчина должен завоевывать и покорять, так ему слаще. 

Эйрел уставился на него, в изумлении распахнув рот. Потом собрался, глубоко вздохнул, на мгновение зажмурился и лишь тогда ровным голосом ответил: 

\- Я был прав. И ты меня только что в этом убедил. Нам надо переезжать, убираться от тебя подальше. Твое влияние тлетворно, и я слишком долго закрывал на это глаза. 

"Погоди, не затем я все это затеял, чтобы ты удрал!" В отчаянии Джес схватился за последний аргумент. Клин клином? 

\- С чего это ты должен хранить ей верность? - выпалил он. - Она-то этим не озаботилась. Сам знаешь, есть кому согреть ваше супружеское ложе. 

\- Что?! - Эйрел побагровел, приподнялся со стула и сделал в направлении Джеса угрожающее движение, словно собирался ударить. 

\- Андрос Форторен. Джонас Форвин. И твоя жена. Они уже не первый месяц наставляют тебе рога, и это далеко не тайна. 

Эйрел вцепился в него – то ли как тонущий в обломок доски, то ли намереваясь силой вытряхнуть из него правду. Джесу отчаянно захотелось поцеловать его, но идея для этой минуты была весьма неудачная. "Прости, я не хотел причинить тебе такую боль…" 

\- Я тебе не верю, - рявкнул Эйрел. - Она не из таких... она слишком... 

\- Невинна, да? - Джес точно угадал непроизнесенное слово. - Если ты в это веришь, значит, вообще не знаешь собственную жену. Расспроси людей. Расспроси своего отца. Он-то знает. Уверяю тебя, пора расстаться с пустыми иллюзиями! 

Джес был разъярен: ну как Эйрел мог быть таким идиотом? 

Удар был слишком силен. Эйрел сник; вся его гордость, вся убежденность испарились, и он тяжело осел на стул. – Как я теперь?… 

Злость на грани ярости, которую до этой секунды испытывал Джес, внезапно испарилась, и осталась только... Любовь, вот что это было. - Я мог бы помочь тебе... 

\- Нет. То, чего ты хочешь... этого не будет. - Эйрел решительно поднялся и распахнул дверь кабинета. 

\- Куда ты? 

\- Решить этот вопрос. Раз и навсегда. 

Джес снова вскипел яростью, и ему отчаянно захотелось уязвить Эйрела побольнее. 

\- О, да. Как в прошлый раз? Валяй, беги насиловать собственную жену. Ты в курсе, что она любит грубый секс? В прошлый раз это вас помирило. Надо бы тебе поучиться у Форторена; он покажет тебе, как это делается по-настоящему! 

Это Джес выпалил уже в спину удаляющемуся Эйрелу. Тот на мгновение обернулся, молча смерил его взглядом. И вышел. 

Джес испустил тяжкий вздох и повесил голову. Все его планы пошли к черту. И даже облегчения от того, что Эйрел не взорвался и не накинулся на него с кулаками, он не чувствовал. Он ощущал одну лишь злость: и на Эйрела, и на себя самого, за одну только дурацкую мысль, что он способен кавалерийским наскоком изменить сложившиеся между ними отношения. Пять лет он осторожно вальсировал, мягко подталкивая Эйрела к сближению, и резко изменить тактику оказалось ошибкой. Единственное, что его хоть отчасти извиняло - он спешил поговорить с Эйрелом, пока это не сделал граф Форкосиган. 

Он подозвал сквозь распахнутую дверь официанта, заказал бутылку бренди и поклялся не вставать из-за стола, пока не выпьет ее до дна. 

*** 

Ночь Джес провел на служебной койке в Оперативном Управлении, то борясь с тошнотой, то проваливаясь в беспокойную дремоту. Он предпочел бы забиться в постель до тех пор, пока волны тошноты не пройдут окончательно и не перестанут его терзать, но в последнее время, запутавшись в личных проблемах, он пропускал работу так часто, что начальство вряд ли простило бы ему очередной прогул. Слава богу, служба в Оперативном отделе не отнимала столько сил, как большинство прочих военных назначений; немыслимо и подумать, в какой ужас повергла бы его необходимость служить на корабле или даже на военной базе. Сестра от него психологически зависела: он был единственным человеком во всей столице, от которого она могла получить бескорыстную помощь, не осложненную желанием добиться ее благосклонности в постели. 

"Так было до сего дня". В его памяти то и дело всплывали картины позапрошлой ночи. Когда он приступил к бритью и намазал лицо кремом-депилятором, ассоциации пришли почти непроизвольно. Обнаженная. Распахнутая. О боже... как она была хороша. Джесу пришлось на мгновение отвлечься, прижавшись лбом к стене: возбуждение и тошнота плохо сочетались. Интересно, скоро ли Эйрел снова уедет? И как он сможет сказать сестре, насколько она ему желанна? 

Джес был в полном разладе с самим собою. По барраярским стандартам его сексуальность и так была достаточно греховна. Но грех не обязательно означает вред. Он подглядывал, но лишь за тем, что совершалось по доброй воле. И никогда не спал ни с кем - да что там, даже не целовался, - кроме Эйрела. Его же нынешние мысли (хотя ни о чем подобном он не помышлял еще пару дней назад!) определенно преступали эти границы. И все же… Еще до замужества сестра флиртовала с ним, приглашала его в свою постель. Он вспомнил вечер помолвки, и как она продемонстрировала ему себя. Может, он сумел бы воспользоваться и этими игрушками , и наручниками... 

Хватит. 

Он вдруг понял, что ему нет смысла ее добиваться. В этом они с Эйрелом похожи. Стоит мужчине показать, какие перед нею открыты возможности, и она ревностно возьмет инициативу в свои руки. Может, соблазнить ее будет легче, чем убедить Эйрела... Джес был вынужден прогнать воспоминание о недавнем разговоре в ресторане; слишком гнетущей была мысль, насколько глубоко он ошибся. 

Он оделся, явился на рабочее место и доложился о прибытии. Начальство, казалось, было удивлено тем, что Джес на месте, но никаких комментариев не последовало. 

Несколько часов спустя, нахлебавшись кофе и почти ничего толком не сделав, он отправился на обед. Столовая, как обычно, была шумной, и там было не протолкнуться, но, к счастью для бунтующего желудка Джеса, в меню оказались достаточно легкие блюда. 

Подходя к своему обычному столику, он вдруг понял, что сидевшие там младшие офицеры разом притихли. Джес тяжело опустился на стул и пояснил ровным голосом: - Похмелье. - Однако коллеги не смотрели ему в глаза и продолжали молчать. 

Откашлявшись, Джес переспросил: - Что стряслось? Я заболел проказой, просто пока об этом не знаю? 

\- Гм, Джес...- Заговоривший - вернее, пытавшийся что-то сказать - парень был одним из новеньких, его Джес еще не очень хорошо знал. Но ощущение было такое, что тот почти всерьез готовился ответить на заданный в шутку вопрос о проказе. 

\- Что?! Да выкладывайте же! 

\- Гм, сегодня утром была дуэль. Два смертельных исхода. 

\- И что? 

В эту самую минуту к столику подошел майор Олрент. - Форратьер, не подниметесь ли ко мне в кабинет? 

\- Вы знаете, в чем дело? - спросил Джес прямо. 

\- Да. И вам лучше прервать свой завтрак и пойти со мною. - Это была не просьба, а команда, содержавшая в себе скрытую угрозу. Что ж, Джес не испытывал слишком большого сожаления, отказываясь от еды: все время разговора он лишь ковырял ее вилкой, мрачно раздумывая, чем его с большей вероятностью стошнит прямо на стол: синтезированным куриным филе или рисом. 

Они прошли к кабинет Олрента, и тот плотно закрыл дверь. 

\- Форратьер, я не буду ходить вокруг да около. Двое погибших на дуэли - Андрос Форторен и Джонас Форвин. И оба, насколько я полагаю, имели, э-э, интерес к вашей сестре. 

\- Что вы... погодите, как?! 

\- Подозреваю, что вас ждут дома. Если Эйрел Форкосиган узнает что-либо о любовных делах своей жены... Возьмите отгул на вторую половину дня. 

\- Спасибо, сэр. - "Эйрел уже знает. И чересчур много. А все из-за меня". 

Но Форторен и Форвин не были соперниками, если речь шла об обладании его сестрой. Она пускала в свою постель обоих - "порою даже одновременно, и я еще спрашивал себя, не мог бы сам присоединиться к ним...". Конечно, это двое могли найти и другую причину для дуэли, но... Форторен? Дуэль? Его таланты лежали исключительно в области переговоров и бумаг, каким же образом он умудрился прикончить Форвина прежде, чем погиб сам? 

Он повернулся, чтобы идти, но Олрент окликнул его. - Форратьер - Джес - я знаю, что у тебя сейчас сложное положение. Но люди стали замечать, что тебя часто не бывает на работе. Служба требует от человека всего девять часов в день. Так постарайся ограничить свою приватную жизнь свободным временем, а не рабочим. 

Уже дойдя до двери, Джес почувствовал, что его обуял настоящий ужас. Дуэль Форторена и Форвина просто не могла завершиться смертью обоих. "Это Эйрел. Он убил обоих и устроил все так, будто они погибли от руки друг друга". 

Едва Джес переступил порог дома, к нему бросился оруженосец Рубен - один из двоих, несших постоянную службу в столичном форратьеровском особняке. – Слава богу, вы пришли, сэр! Прошлой ночью лорд Форкосиган не появлялся, а сейчас поднялся к жене. Он в гневе, слуг в вестибюле он просто расшвырял в стороны, угрожает смертью, если кто-нибудь попытается вмешаться... И сейчас наверху идет жуткая ссора. 

То, что всполошился даже оруженосец, Джеса встревожило еще сильней. – Да, я постараюсь помочь, - бросил он на бегу... но машинально выбрал не ту лестницу. 

Когда молодая чета сюда переехала, дом перепланировали – в частности, перегородив коридор между комнатами Джеса и его сестры. Теперь они поднимались к себе по разным лестницам. И Джес побежал по той, которая вела к его собственным комнатам. Возможно, эту ошибку подсказало ему подсознание. Он слышал крики, свирепую ссору… надо было подождать, пока скандал немного утихнет, и уговорить сестру с Эйрелом впустить его. А если они откажутся, то он еще может выломать стенку старого гардероба. Он понадеялся, что в него Эйрел стрелять не станет... 

Он вдруг вспомнил, когда ему в последний раз пришла мысль выломать эту стенку, и воспоминание о сестре в руках Форторена вспыхнуло на мгновение и угасло. 

Джес проскользнул в свое привычное потайное укрытие. Эйрел с женой были сейчас не в спальне, но в гостиной. Слышно, но не видно. 

\- Да я бы сама тебя на дуэль вызвала, раз ты меня так унизил! - вопила сестра. 

\- Я бы не стал драться с женщиной, даже с такой испорченной, как ты. - Голос Эйрела был напряжен, но все же тот держался мягче, чем того ожидал Джес. 

\- Трус! - вызывающе крикнула она. 

Недолгий шум борьбы, и что-то в гостиной рухнуло на пол. В дверь Джес увидел на полу осколки китайского фарфора - явно грохнулась старинная лампа на стене. Но не похоже было, чтобы супруги сцепились друг с другом физически. 

Джес вдруг заметил, что наручники по-прежнему прицеплены к кровати, и сердце у него упало. Один лежал прямо на подушке, точно сестра прижималась к нему щекой, пока спала - а может, так оно и было. Что будет, если наручники обнаружит Эйрел? Может, супруги останутся выяснять отношения в гостиной? Но если в прошлый раз Эйрел действительно взял ее силой... не собирается ли он повторить этот опыт, если жена не смирится сама? 

Одна выкрикнутая громко фраза приковала его внимание: - ... ты затем на мне женился, чтобы и дальше трахать моего братца! 

\- Это... неправда. - В голосе прозвучало едва заметное колебание, в иных обстоятельствах заставившее бы Джеса возликовать. Но не сейчас. 

\- Я-то все вижу! Я глядела, как ты его рисовал, как он весь перед тобой расстилался, эдак приглашающе, а ты ел его взглядом. Я в тот момент могла хоть догола раздеться, ты бы и не заметил! Я тебе мешаю, вот ты и решил меня убрать со своего пути! 

\- Ты не права. Я женился на тебе ради тебя самой… хотя теперь изумляюсь, зачем я вообще это сделал. 

\- Ну так разводись! - выплюнула сестра. - Я сыта тобою по горло. 

Несколько мгновений молчания. Джес был вынужден отдать Эйрелу должное: тот изо всех сил старался защитить свою пострадавшую честь. p>Затем снова раздался треск разбиваемой посуды. Сестра Джеса завизжала, словно она не в силах была больше изъясняться членораздельно, а Эйрел втолкнул ее в спальню. Он крепко удерживал жену в явно не уставном захвате, но помешать ей орать и ругаться не мог. Эйрел молчал, лицо у него было решительным, и еще - сердце Джеса замерло, когда он это заметил, - он был однозначно сексуально возбужден. 

Эйрел толкнул жену на кровать, лицом вниз, и одной рукой прижал, пока другой расстегивал собственный ремень. Вдруг он просто... замер, точно так же, как это случилось в тот вечер у Лиз. Эйрел отпустил жену и брезгливо, двумя пальцами поднял с кровати один из наручников. С почти невыносимой мукой он проговорил: - А это что такое? 

\- Их дал мне Андрос. – На имени погибшего любовника голос сестры дрогнул от боли. – Он был у меня прошлой ночью, он столько всего мне показал! Он-то понимал, как надо меня любить. - Она легла на бок, поджала колени к груди и обхватила их руками. 

\- А-а... И почему я не верил, когда твой брат рассказывал о тебе? И отец был совершенно прав. Ты не просто шлюха и стерва, ты еще и извращенка. 

Она ничего не ответила. 

\- Отвечай, черт побери! 

Молчание. 

Эйрел не стал ее принуждать к ответу. Он содрал с себя кобуру с оружием - плазмотроном и парализатором - и отшвырнул в сторону. - Ладно. Я возвращаюсь на корабль ждать ареста. А потом - заслуженной смерти. И до своего последнего вздоха я буду мучаться вопросом, с чего я вдруг решил, что у тебя есть хоть какая-то честь и ее нужно защищать. 

Снова молчание. Сестра перекатилась на кровати и села, глядя на Эйрела внизу вверх потрясенным, измученным взглядом. Наконец она тихо-тихо проговорила: - Ну и иди. Пожалуйста. 

\- Что?! Я иду на смерть, и это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? 

Снова молчание. 

\- Ну ладно тогда! Должно быть, моя казнь тебя развлечет. Но клянусь, мой призрак будет преследовать тебя всю твою жизнь - это ты во всем виновата. Кровь троих человек у тебя на руках, сука! 

Ни звука. 

Джес не в видах был больше этого выносить. Он услышал, как Эйрел вышел, но не бросился за ним, а шагнул к дверце шкафа, надеясь, что может смягчить боль сестры и утешить ее. Он слышал ее тихие рыдания. 

Джес постучался в дверцу изнутри. - Это я. 

\- Убирайся, - донесся разгневанный голос с той стороны. 

Где-то должен был быть ключ, но Джес не хотел входить силой. - Мне так жаль, - сказал он. Извинение прозвучало – да и было - бессильно. 

\- Да ну? Это все ты виноват: ты нас окрутил просто затем, чтобы твой Эйрел был всегда у тебя под рукой. - Теперь ее слова сделались едкими и жалящими. 

\- Не все так просто... но ты права. Я не хотел от него отказываться. И он от меня, по-моему, тоже. Я надеялся, что... ты же такая свободомыслящая женщина, и я думал, что мы просто сможем... поделить его. 

Лишь произнеся эти слова, Джес услышал шаги за спиной, в своей комнате. Он обернулся. Это была мисс Элиза, горничная, которую граф Форкосиган передал молодой чете. Девушка в шоке прижала ладонь к губам. Разумеется, и слуги, и оруженосцы, жившие в этом доме, знали, что за горе и гнев принес этот злополучный брак. Но без таких подробностей. Хотя теперь Джесу было на это наплевать. 

Джес подергал дверную ручку и в ответ услышал быстрые шаги с той стороны двери. Сестра там. Если бы он мог к ней пробиться... 

Она прошипела: - Ты меня использовал! Вы оба. - Голос ее поднялся, звеня от ярости на каждом слоге. - Он считал, я ему пригожусь, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление на важных людей, чтобы подмаслить его чертову карьеру! Прелестная жена из подходящего круга, потом пара ребятишек, и все выглядит пристойно и правильно, хотя на самом деле внутри все прогнило, все обман... Я бы придушила вас обоих, одного за другим! А он убил Андроса... и Джонаса… 

Джес заслужил эти упреки и даже больше. Он чувствовал свою вину. Если бы в эту секунду сестра стояла прямо перед ним с оружием в руках, он бы распахнул объятия и умолял бы ее выстрелить. 

Он потряс дверную ручку и принялся пинать дверь. 

\- Прекрати! - кирикнула она. - Не смей! Я приказала тебе убираться, и я тебя заставлю! 

От следующего пинка по внешней панели двери побежала трещинка. - И как же? 

\- Твой любовник оставил здесь свое оружие. Я возьму плазмотрон и сожгу весь дом, если ты сейчас же не уберешься! 

Джес не сомневался, что она именно так и сделает; более того, он подозревал, что она не станет спасаться из горящего дома. Как симптоматично и страшно, что она назвала Эйрела "твой любовник" вместо "мой муж". Не только Эйрел, но и родной брат был для нее потерян. И Андрос Форторен. И Джонас Форвин. Она была стойкой и упрямой, но потерять за один день четверых самых важных в ее жизни мужчин, вообще всех, кроме ее отца-графа - это больше, чем она была в силах вынести. 

\- Пойду пройдусь, - сказал он. Из-за двери не донеслось ни звука. 

Уже покидая особняк, Джес спросил себя: где же предел его собственной выносливости? 

Глава 5

Джес, задумавшись, добрел от особняка Форратьеров до самой границы караван-сарая. Он мечтал утешить сестру, но пока даже предположить не мог, как именно это сделать. А ведь Эйрела должны вскоре арестовать, если уже не арестовали. А дуэль карается смертной казнью. Он потерял Эйрела. Безвозвратно. 

Пока Джес шел, ему попались на глаза несколько обитателей этого нищего района, жалкие создания, считавших это жуткое место своим домом. Но так ни мучительно было их каждодневное существование, вряд ли кому-то из них было хуже, чем Джесу сейчас, так он был опустошен и подавлен. 

Из переулка донеслись голоса, звуки ссоры: о чем-то яростно спорили женщина и подросток. Из машинального любопытства Джес остановился и прислушался. 

\- Хватит, ма! Я ухожу и ни за что не вернусь, не заставишь. – Мальчишеский голос дрогнул. 

Женский парировал с насмешкой: - Да кому ты нужен один. Что делать-то будешь? 

\- Уж не то, что ты. Хватит с меня, что ты продаешь меня своим извращенцам, когда на тебя они не клюют. 

\- Зато у нас двоих есть кусок хлеба, вот так-то. Ишь ты, удрать от меня собрался! 

\- О себе я сам позабочусь. Пойду на Службу и выберусь из этой чертовой дыры. А ты можешь гнить здесь и дальше. 

\- Ну-ну, разбежался. В солдаты берут с восемнадцати, тебе еще два года нужно. Не знаю, где ты ти два года будешь шляться, но чтобы ноги твоей здесь больше не было! - Раздался звук удара, а вслед – приближающийся топот ног. 

Из переулка пулей вылетел невероятно длинный и столь же невероятно уродливый парнишка, одетый мало что не в лохмотья. Нелегкая у него была здесь жизнь, отметил Джес. На узком мальчишечьем лице отчетливо горел след пощечины. Но по подслушанному обрывку разговора Джес решил, что бойцовского духа тому не занимать. 

Джес негромко окликнул его: - Эй, парень! Стой. 

\- Чего надо? - Парнишка разглядывал Джеса с подозрением, переминаясь с ноги на ногу – босиком на каменной мостовой, покрытой грязным снегом и льдом. 

\- Я нечаянно услышал твою ссору с матерью... 

\- Я не продаюсь, - отрезал парень, отступая на пару шагов. 

\- Знаю. Я тебя не затем подозвал. - Определенно не за тем. Долговязый подросток был выше самого Джеса сантиметров на двадцать, и, несмотря на свой возраст, мог бы расплющить его в лепешку, если бы захотел. - Как тебя зовут? 

\- Константин. А вас? – Кажется, парень слегка успокоился и согласен поговорить, прежде чем умчаться прочь. 

\- Джес. - Никаких фамилий, но не это было главным. – Вот что, Константин. Хочешь на Службу? 

Парень смотрел на мундир Джеса со смесью зависти и страха. - Ага. Но ма права: мне только шестнадцать, до восемнадцати меня не возьмут. - В голосе его сквозило отчаяние. - А за эти два года я тут или кому-нибудь на нож попаду, или просто замерзну до смерти. 

\- Ты хочешь обрести утраченную честь, правильно? На Службе. - У Джеса на мгновение сжалось сердце: именно так сказал бы Эйрел. Ох. Он уже думает про Эйрела в прошлом времени... 

Юный Константин уставился на него с изумлением, но уже без страха. 

\- Сделаешь так. Завтра с утра приходи в вербовочный центр, в главную контору, возле замка Форхартунг. Спроси, гм, капитана Паттаса и скажи, что тебя прислал Джес Форратьер и он говорит, что из тебя получится солдат. А с твоим возрастом все обойдется, если ты не будешь таким идиотом, чтобы сам выложить им правду. Лучше не говори. 

\- Так вы фор. Не люблю форов. 

Вызывающее замечание Джес просто пропустил мимо ушей. – Возраст не важен, если ты действительно хочешь служить. В солдаты берут и совсем мальчишек, если в них силен бойцовский дух, и это себя оправдывает. 

Главное, чтобы этот солдат никогда не попал в подчинение к самому Джесу. Дети караван-сарая были дикими и непредсказуемыми, и непокорность из них не могла выбить даже муштра. Но опытные боевые офицеры, заботившиеся о жизнеспособности своих отрядов в бою, высоко ценили лучших из этих ребят и постоянно присылали запросы на пополнение своих рядовых и унтеров из их числа. Подобные парни, если удавалось их хоть немного удержать в узде, в сражении были незаменимы. Что-то в юном Константине подсказывало, что он именно из таких. 

Паренек еще раз покосился на мундир Джеса и бросился бежать, даже не сказав "спасибо" - впрочем, этого Джес и не ждал. 

Эта встреча задела Джеса. Он в принципе знал, что есть мужчины, готовые платить за секс с мальчиком, но теперь, когда он понял, что жертвы подобных склонностей обитают буквально в нескольких шагах от его собственного дома, на душе его остался отвратительный осадок. Со скольких же лет родная мать продавала маленького Константина своим клиентам? 

Джес побрел обратно к особняку. Знакомая скамья напротив окон оказалась пуста. Он прогулял с час; солнце уже садилось, вечерний морозец крепчал, загоняя его в дом. Но Джес лишь поплотнее закутался в шинель, радуясь, какая она тяжелая и теплая. Ему нужно было все обдумать. Как подойти к сестре, как убедить ее, что он достоин доверия, что он поможет ей найти путь назад? Он сидел и вспоминал, как некогда на этом самом месте встретил Джонаса Форвина и как тот испугался, что Джес его разоблачит. А теперь Джонас мертв; и, как бы тот ни был глуп и безрассуден, он не заслужил этой участи. 

Он поднял взгляд на окно сестриной комнаты и заметил там какое-то движение. Да, она подошла к окну. Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть ее лицо отчетливо, но Джес представил, какое оно сейчас, после ссоры сперва с мужем, а потом с братом: опухшее, с покрасневшими глазами, опустошенное. Он изгнал этот образ из своего воображения и заставил себя представить сестру во всем ее великолепии - прекрасную, восторженную, любимую. Связанную. Он вдруг почувствовал, что умирает от желания. 

Сестра отошла от окна, и вдруг из комнаты полыхнула слепящая вспышка. Занавески на окнах занялись огнем, стекло вылетело из рамы, брызнув осколками. По лицу Джеса потекло что-то теплое, он поднес руку к щеке и увидел, что пальцы в крови. 

Джес бросился в дом через боковую дверь. Ревела сирена, оповещая муниципальную пожарную команду, что, возможно, потребуется выезжать и спасать дом. Парадный вход был открыт, у дверей никого. Он бросился внутрь, буквально взлетел по лестнице к комнатам Эйрела и сестры. Дверь в их покои была выломана, и внутри кто-то кричал… 

Новый ужас поджидал его. Да, начинающийся пожар оруженосцы быстро потушили, но одну из горничных было уже не спасти. Мисс Элиза скорчилась на полу, баюкая в объятиях тело своей госпожи. Сестры Джеса. Ее прекрасное лицо сгорело дотла. Джес был вынужден прикрыть глаза, чтобы справиться с подступившей к горлу тошнотой. 

\- Плазмотрон, лорд Джес. Какая ужасная смерть! Я соболезную, - произнес оруженосец Рубен, показывая на отброшенное в сторону стандартное армейское оружие. – Хорошо, что не загорелся весь дом. - И он протянул Джесу платок вытереть кровь с лица. 

\- Как... все произошло? - Пораненное лицо вдруг дернуло резкой болью – к правой щеке точно раскаленное железо приложили. В сочетании с болью душевной это было невыносимо; Джес боялся, что сейчас расплачется. 

\- Самоубийство. Горничные говорили, что она была чрезвычайна подавлена и расстроена после ссоры с лордом Форкосиганом... когда он рассказал ей про гибель обоих джентльменов. 

«А еще упрекнул ее в том, что она опозорила и предала их дом и брак». 

\- Вы уверены? Не мог ли кто-то еще приложить руку к ее гибели? 

Да, сестра настолько отчаялась, что могла пойти на самоубийство – но… плазмотрон? Он вспомнил, как хмурился граф Петер на приеме позавчера вечером; несомненно, старый Форкосиган имел все основания гневаться на оскорбление, которым были для чести его семьи любовные шашни невестки. А мисс Элиза замерла как мышка. Если старый лис и отдал девушке приказ, доказать это будет невозможно. 

\- Кто? – потрясенно переспросил Рубен. - Мы все любили ее и надеялись, что она сумеет найти выход из бра... из своих проблем. Если у нее и не сложилось с мужем, наше отношение к ней не изменилось. - Оруженосец говорил доброжелательно и искренне, в его голосе не звучало осуждения, и это приносило Джесу хоть какое-то облегчение. 

\- Погодите, а лорд Форкосиган...? - "Все равно, что мертв". - Он говорил, что собирается вернуться на корабль. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь ему сообщил, и лучше всего, если это буду я. - Джес отвернулся от ужасной картины и поспешил в гостиную, к комм-пульту. 

Несколько попыток дозвониться до Эйрела были безуспешны. Наконец, Джес сдался и позвонил графу Форкосигану. - Я не могу связаться с Эйрелом, сэр, - дрогнувшим голосом признался он. - Вы не знаете, где он? 

\- Последнее, что я знаю: он был в вашем доме. - Голос Петера был просто ледяным. 

\- Они с женой поссорились, и он... он ушел. Сэр. Моя сестра... жена Эйрела. Она погибла. - Тень скользнула по лицу старого графа, вынудив Джеса торопливо добавить: - Когда он уже ушел. 

Выражение лица графа не изменилось, когда он проворчал: - Финал, достойный этой маленькой потаскушки. - Судя по всему, он собирался прибавить еще не одно язвительное определение, но Джес, который не был сейчас в силах ругаться, просто выключил комм. 

Он откинулся на спинку стула, и тут его точно ударило, настигло адреналиновым выплеском. "Ее больше нет". 

*** 

"Я сплю?" подумал Джес. Он услышал, как скрипнула, открываясь, дверь, кто-то шепнул "спасибо", снова скрип и щелк замка. Тяжелые шаги, по одному звуку которых чувствовалось всепоглощающее горе. Об пол ударился один снятый сапог, потом второй. Снова шаги - тише, уже босиком. Шорох снимаемой одежды... 

Он решил, наконец, что точно не спит, когда на кровать рядом с ним кто-то присел, и она подалась под новым весом. Это кто-то потянул его за ногу - знакомое касание - и неуверенно окликнул: - Джес? - В голосе было столько же боли, сколько и в походке. 

Он открыл глаза. Сквозь щель в тяжелых занавесках сочился свет. Та же самая луна, что освещала его сестру в ночь ее любви двое суток назад. Перед его глазами снова всплыло ее прелестное личико в форме сердечка и прекрасное, распростертое на кровати тело - но потом картинку из памяти сменила реальная. Лицо, которое он видел сейчас, было некрасиво, с тяжелыми чертами, но Джес любил их не меньше. - Эйрел. 

\- Да. У меня только ты остался. 

\- Соболезную. - Джес сам возненавидел эти слова, настолько бессильно они звучали. Но существуют ли слова достаточно сильные, чтобы справиться с такой болью? - Я думал... думал, тебя уже арестовали. 

\- Похоже, никто не верит, что это моих рук дело. Наверное, признайся я в совершенном самому императору Эзару, и он бы мне тоже не поверил. Я вовсе не хотел… инсценировки, будто это Форторен и Форвин прикончили друг друга. - Тяжелый вздох. - Я считал, что их гибель станет и моей смертью. Но хоть немного спасет мою репутацию, ради моего отца-графа. 

Убить человека можно, просто заставив его принять пораженческую стратегию. - Я рад, что ты все еще с нами. 

\- Я не с вами. Но... послушай, поговорим утром? - Эйрел тяжело подвинулся, отодвинул одеяло и вытянулся на кровати рядом. Его опустошенное лицо могло бы принадлежать мертвецу. 

Мертвецу. Джеса вновь ударило воспоминание о второй потере. - Ты видел...? - Горло у него перехватило. 

\- Да. Ее положили внизу. Я никогда не забуду ее лица. И ее глаз. Таких же, как твои. - Эйрел провел пальцем по щеке Джеса, стирая свежую слезу. 

И Джес зарыдал. Эйрел просто держал его в объятиях, не говоря ничего. Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем он сумел остановиться, задыхаясь от непереносимой боли. А когда Эйрел заснул, Джес вдруг подумал, что из них двоих прежде слезы были уделом Эйрела. 

*** 

Проснувшись утром, Джес пришел в секундное замешательство, не понимая, чье это теплое тело прижимается к нему и чьи руки обнимают. Он заморгал. "Эйрел". 

\- Ты проснулся. Хорошо. - Эйрел одарил его едва заметной улыбкой, которую тут же словно стерли. - Я должен кое-что у тебя узнать. 

\- М-м? Что? - неразборчиво со сна пробормотал Джес. 

\- Когда я пришел ночью... ты сказал мне, что уверен, будто меня уже арестовали. 

Джес начал припоминать. – Да. За убийство Андроса Форторена и Джонаса Форвина. 

\- Больше никто не верит, что это я. А ты даже не веришь - просто знаешь. Как? 

\- Сначала я сам догадался. Я, гм, знал Форторена довольно хорошо, и он дуэлянтом не был. - Эйрел подтвердил сказанное кивком, очевидно, припомнив обстоятельства поединка. - А потом услышал, как ты рассказал об этом сестре. Перед тем, как уйти. Перед ее гибелью. 

Эйрел прикусил губу, желвак на его челюсти дернулся. 

\- Погоди... Мне надо кое-что объяснить! Это, гм, немного неловко. – Джес сглотнул, во рту у него пересохло. – Здесь в доме есть тайник - место в гардеробе между моими комнатами и… вашими. Вчера, когда меня отправили домой, то оруженосец сказал, что вы ужасно ссоритесь и что ты можешь причинить ей вред... то есть вы можете друг другу сделать нечто плохое. Я спрятался там, и все видел. И слышал, что ты рассказал ей про обе дуэли. 

Эйрелу не пришло в голлву спросить, чему еще был Джес свидетелем из этого тайника, и за подобный недостаток воображения Джес был ему благодарен. 

\- Значит, ты мог бы подтвердить мой рассказ? А то остальные считают, что я сошел с ума от горя и несу бред. 

От неожиданной нотки надежды в голосе Эйрела Джес содрогнулся. Лучше бы тот допытывался насчет подглядывания, чем планировал, как Джесу лучше послужить орудием его гибели. 

\- Я никому не скажу, если только ты сам об этом меня не попросишь. Эйрел... пожалуйста, подумай. Просто подумай. Отцу нужно, чтобы ты жил. И... мне тоже. 

\- А-а. - Эйрел помолчал. - А что нужно мне? 

Джес с минуту размышлял над ответом. - Тебе нужно... остаться с нами, да? Нужно, чтобы тебя любили - таким, каков ты есть. Нужно горевать вместе с нашей семьей, ведь это и твоя семья тоже. - Он всегда думал об Эйреле с его сложной, чувствительной натурой, как скорее об одном из Форратьеров. Его бабушка была Форратьер. - Идти вперед. И, наконец, исцелиться. Или, по крайней мере, попытаться это сделать. Если к тому времени ты не оставишь мысли о самоубийстве, есть лучшие способы, чем дать себя казнить. 

\- Я пока не решил. 

\- Дай мне знать, если решишь. - Джес крепко обнял Эйрела – в этом объятии не было ни капли флирта и заигрывания, а лишь попытка удержать тонущего человека. Тонущего в печали. 

*** 

Назавтра они должны были сопровождать гроб с телом сестры в форратьеровский Округ. Когда они выехали из столицы, пошел снег. Оруженосец Рубен, бывший за рулем, изо всех сил старался не потерять из виду машину впереди, везущую тело, а его пассажирам оставалось просто смотреть в окно. Эйрел привалился к Джесу, то соскальзывая в дремоту, то просыпаясь. Когда он не спал, то избегал взгляда Джеса и не произносил ни слова, однако прикосновения, физического контакта с ним не прерывал ни на минуту. Наконец Эйрел уснул по-настоящему, положив голову ему на плечо и уронив отяжелевшую руку ему на грудь. В лице у него сейчас было что-то от страдающего ребенка. 

Джес не спал – вместо этого он предавался черным мыслям. Эйрел вернулся к нему - но это был не триумф, а горе и сомнения. Джес никогда не видел ничего постыдного в своей любви, однако знал, что Эйрел думает иначе. Придавленный грузом отцовских ожиданий, гораздо более консервативный по натуре, Эйрел просто не мог отдать ему всего себя. В Академии они просто нашли друг в друге приют от одиночества. Но то невинное обоюдное наслаждение больше не вернется - особенно теперь, когда за их плечами была смерть. Три смерти. 

Прибытие в загородный дом было мрачным, торжественным и тихим. Слуги стояли навытяжку в ожидании. Одна из горничных - та самая, которую сестра Джеса особенно отличала, - разрыдалась, когда гроб внесли в дом. 

Встречавший их оруженосец сказал, что граф хочет поговорить с обоими, но сперва им надо положить вещи в своих комнатах и поужинать. Эйрел еще глубже ушел в себя, едва различая людей вокруг. Не поднимая глаз, он послушно поднялся вслед за Джесом в комнаты наверх - те самые, где брат и сестра Форратьеры жили детьми. 

Джес помог Эйрелу снять пальто и усадил его в удобное кресло у камина в бывшей комнате сестры. Зимой старый дом делался темным и холодным, и камин был не просто пережитком прошлого, но насущной необходимостью. 

Молчание Эйрела делалось тревожным. Лишь когда Джес повернулся, чтобы идти к себе, он наконец заговорил: - Не уходи пока. - Провучало это лаконично и почти требовательно. 

\- Я просто повешу пальто. Сейчас вернусь. 

\- Нет. Останься, пожалуйста. - Прозвучало это как нечто среднее между приказом и мольбой. Эйрел уставился в огонь, взял кочергу и пошевелил дрова. Вытащенная из огня кочерга раскалилась докрасна. Эйрел задумчиво вертел ее в руках. - Я... Джес, ты просил меня сказать, если я передумаю, стоит ли мне жить. Я не передумал, но я достаточно близок к тому, чтобы... словом, лучше тебе не уходить. 

Джес принял к сведению и молча обдумал это предупреждение. Как не странно, оно не вызвало у него паники; скорее, сбылись его предчувствия. Надзор за самоубийцей. А что будет, если этой ночью он уснет первым? Но Джес решил, что тревожиться о том, что, могло бы произойти, плюс к тому, что уже произошло, выше его сил. А утром еще и похороны... 

Оруженосец Рубен принес поднос с ужином: густой суп, хлеб, кружка с сидром. Джес всеми силами старался придать ситуации хотя бы внешний налет нормальности. - Ты оказался утром от завтрака. Тебе и правда надо поесть, Эйрел. 

\- Да ладно, - только и ответил тот. Он отложил кочергу в сторону и прижал ладонь к солнечному сплетению, и тут Джес понял, что боль, мучавшая Эйрела все это время, была не только душевной. 

\- Желудок? 

\- Да. - То, каким тоном это было сказано, заставило Джеса поднять взгляд и внимательно всмотреться. Бледность физиономии не означала ничего хорошего, но Джес понадеялся, что это все же не прободение язвы. Эйрелу нужно будет обратиться в Имперский госпиталь, но не в таком состоянии рассудка, как сейчас. Там работают психиатры с галактическим образованием – нововведение, дань времени... кто знает, что они из него вытянут? 

Со смелостью, порожденной одновременно настоятельной необходимостью и предыдущим опытом общения с Эйрелом и его желудочными болячками, Джес предложил: - Суп сейчас придется кстати, как думаешь? 

\- Мы такой же готовили в столичном особняке, он приправлен точно так, как вам нравилось, лорд Форкосиган, - подсказал Рубен. Он уточнил у Джеса, вызвали ли уже доктора. - Нет, - сообщил Джес, - но мы вызовем, если боли лорда Форкосигана не утихнут. Оруженосец кивнут и покинул комнату, правильно понв намек Джеса на то, что они хотят остаться одни. 

Эйрел есть не стал. Сперва он болтал ложкой в тарелке с супом, а затем просто отложил ложку и сидел не шевелясь. Джес же вдруг ощутил голод и налегал на хлеб и суп до тех пор, пока почувствовал, что не в силах выносить эту молчаливую бледность. Он опустился на одно колено перед Эйрелом и взял его лицо в ладони. - Тебе нужно поесть, - сказал он. - Хм, пусть это и звучит по-дурацки, но не поможет, если я тебя сам накормлю? 

Чудо, но Эйрел согласился – кивком, еле слышным «да» и почти незаметным, мимолетным блеском глаз. Джес принялся кормить его супом с ложки. Это было невероятно интимное действо, более интимное, чем любой секс, который между ними когда-либо случался, столь же сильное по воздействию, но дергающее болью. Потому что с каждой ложкой Джес мысленно повторял. "Живи. Ну, пожалуйста". 

Глава 6

Джес постучался и услышал, как граф Форратьер приглашает их с Эйрелом заходить. Сейчас граф большую часть дня проводил в постели, не считая часовой прогулки, на которую выбирался только по предписанию врача. Врач не раз говорил детям графа, включая Джеса, что их отец должен ходить каждый день, хотя бы немножко, хоть до столовой, если не хочет оказаться прикованным к постели. 

Конечно же, граф был сейчас не в меньшем горе по умершей дочери, чем Джес и Эйрел. Джес подошел к его кровати, торопливо, чуть неловко приобнял отца и отступил обратно к Эйрелу. 

\- Ох, мальчики, - вздохнул граф, поведя рукой, словно заключая в это определение обоих, как если бы оба были его сыновьями. 

\- Сэр, - отозвался Джес, и Эйрел вслед за ним, хотя и сдавленным голосом. 

\- Мы все достойны соболезнования - отец, брат и муж. Я... - Граф на мгновение смолк. – Я даже думать пока не в силах о том, что она... она умерла. 

Он не успел сказать больше ничего, как в дверь постучали. Вошли двое оруженосцев в ливреях Форбарра, а за ними - дед Эйрела, принц Ксав. На Барраяре принц стал фигурой легендарной после того, как сам спланировал и осуществил низвержение своего сводного брата, императора Юрия Безумного, но не пожелал занять трон. Конечно, слухи ходили разные: одни говорили, что Ксав не подошел для императорского титула, так как он всего лишь опытный межпланетный дипломат, но никак не полководец, другие – что принцем вертит жена-бетанка, заставившая его отказаться от трона, поскольку ему пришлось бы с ней развестись, стань он императором. С пьяных глаз недруги принца порой называли его "подкаблучником". Но принцу Ксаву было наплевать на сплетни этого круга людей, пьяных или трезвых. 

\- Ваше высочество. Ксав. Рад, что ты добрался сюда, - приветствовал его отец Джеса. За окном бушевала свирепая метель. 

\- Снег – это просто снег. А приехать мне было нужно. - Принц широким шагом подошел к Эйрелу и обнял его, гораздо уверенней и крепче, чем Джес – своего отца несколько минут назад. Но принц славился тем, что умел всем своим видом излучать уверенность и решимость идти до конца. Джес воочию вообразил, как Ксаву некогда удалось убедить горстку людей из окружения безумного императора, ввергнуть и так бедствующую страну в превратности очередной войны, чтобы очистить верхушку империи от гнили. Стратегом и полководцем восставших по настоянию Ксава стал Петер Форкосиган, потерявший к тому времени от рук головорезов Юрия жену и почти всю семью, не считая нелюбимого и недооцененного им младшего сына. Но дух в рядах повстанцев поддерживал сам принц, и в этом ему помощи не требовалось. 

Джес видел на лице принца ту же озабоченность, что и на отцовском. И заметил, что, шагнув к ним, принц Ксав не снял руки с плеча внука. 

Нехотя, точно его не волновало, что за ответ он услышит, Эйрел спросил: - Вы здесь как представитель семьи, сэр? 

\- Нет. Как твой дед. А бабушка передает, что любит тебя, но она недостаточно здорова, чтобы пуститься в путь в эту жуткую погоду. Твой отец... 

\- Наверняка рад случившемуся, - горько договорил Эйрел. 

\- О, нет. Я говорил с ним сегодня утром. Да, быть может, он испытал облегчение, что ты больше не связан этим браком, но обстоятельства, при которых ты овдовел, его безмерно огорчают. Он не раз спрашивал меня, что у вас сейчас происходит. 

\- Что происходит между твоим внуком и моим сыном, ты хочешь сказать, - поправил его граф. 

\- В каком-то смысле. Воспитание Петера не позволяет ему сказать это открытым текстом. Да и наше - тоже. - Принц и граф многозначительно переглянулись, Ксав отпустил плечо Эйрела, и тот сделал шаг к Джесу. 

Вот теперь настала его очередь. Чувствуя, как сердце колотится в горле, Джес прямо спросил у принца с графом: - И как вы намерены поступить? 

Принц Ксав ответил первым. – В вашей, э-э, ситуации, правильнее всего было бы отослать вас с Барраяра. Обоих и вместе. Эту гипотетическую возможность мы можем обсудить потом, и подробнее, но сейчас я хочу вам сказать только одно: самое постыдное в происшедшем – это ваш обман, ставший главной причиной беды. 

Эйрел изумленно выдавил: - А то, что мы… извращенцы, вас не волнует? 

\- Единственное, что меня волнует – это смерти. Довольно смертей. - Голос графа Форратьера задрожал от горя. – Я не хочу больше глядеть на погребальный костер, - договорил граф. 

Эйрел насупил брови. А Джес горько порадовался, что говорить сейчас будут не о них двоих. - А кто зажжет поминальный огонь? - спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и деловито. Он бы хотел поднести факел сам; он ощущал, что это было бы правильно - сестре он был ближе, чем ее собственный муж. Но это, разумеется, привилегия Эйрела... 

\- Эйрел, - кивнул граф. - Это его право. 

Эйрел неожиданно взорвался гневом. - Нет! Я не стану! Так нельзя! Это я ее убил. Я не заслужил даже того, чтобы находиться здесь... - И прежде, чем кто-то успел его остановить, он резко развернулся и выбежал из комнаты. 

Джес опешил, на мгновение, не зная, что ему делать. «Надо идти за Эйрелом. Надо было остановить его, но, как…?» Он все-таки шагнул к двери, но его остановил на полушаге вопрос Ксава: - Он? На самом деле? 

\- Я, гм, слышал, как они ссорились. И... они наговорили друг другу много ужасного. По-моему, в том споре победителей не было. Политика выжженной земли, взаимного уничтожения. Но когда он уходил, она была жива. Не Эйрел стрелял из этого чертова плазматрона, это точно. Но он оставил оружие, а она им воспользовалась. - Джес прикусил язык прежде, чем выболтал принцу Ксаву еще и свои подозрения насчет роли, которую в этой смерти мог сыграть граф Петер. Не стоит затрагивать эту тему. – Но он мог ее убить словом. Сделать так, что ей стало бы все равно, жить или умереть, я хочу сказать. 

Мрачная тень - Джес не знал, что за мысль ее породила, да и не хотел знать, - промелькнула на лице принца. Неважно. Сейчас Джес должен бежать и разбираться с этой вспышкой, сделать все, что угодно, но спасти Эйрелу жизнь. - Сэр, выше высочество, вы позволите? - он показал на дверь. 

Граф сам поторопил его. – Иди за ним, парень. И помни, что смерть возложила на нас долг. Если к утру Эйрел все еще будет упорствовать, поднести факел к костру должен будешь ты, ее любимый брат. 

Эйрел был у себя; он сидел, неотрывно глядя в огонь. Джес осторожно подошел, стараясь его не вспугнуть, и сел в соседнее кресло. 

После долгой паузы Эйрел, наконец, заговорил:  
\- Да как же… Они что, правда думают, что это обычные похороны, а я – обычный скорбящий вдовец, и все будет по порядку? 

\- Гм, не совсем. Уж если кто-то понимает, насколько нынешняя ситуация странная, так это мой отец и твой дед. Но зажечь огонь - это твое дело. А ты отказался. 

\- Но... это я ее убил! Ну, или виноват, что она с собой покончила, или… - Эйрел осекся, погрузившись в испуганное молчание. 

\- Что?! 

Эйрел подался вперед, отвел упавшую прядь со лба Джеса. Жест мог бы быть нежным, но не сейчас. - Ты был там, когда она умерла? Видел? 

\- Снаружи, с улицы. Я видел разряд плазмотрона. Но не видел, кто стрелял. 

\- Что... что ты... хочешь сказать? - Каждое его слово сочилось ужасом. 

\- Эйрел, а что, если это был твой отец? Если он это устроил? - выпалил Джес, и в эту секунду осознал, что за мысль мелькнула у принца Ксава. 

\- Я... я сам не уверен. Наверное, ему бы хотелось, чтобы она умерла... не наверное, точно: мы с ним говорили прямо перед тем, как я пошел убивать ее любовников. Он сказал, что моя жена - пятно на нашей фамильной чести, что этот брак - подстава. Неважно, что подставили меня. Должно быть, ему было стыдно, что он, великий стратег, так просчитался. 

\- Даже ваш брак был частью его войны. 

\- Конечно. На все, что мой отец делает, он смотрит сквозь призму барраярской политики. Я уверен, что... если он и устроил ее смерть, то только ради служения Барраяру. 

Джеса затошнило при одной мысли, что его страхи могут оказаться правдой. - Ты собираешься спросить его прямо, он ли это был? 

\- Н-нет. Как мне быть, если он ответит "да"? 

\- А что ты можешь сделать? Только оставить все как есть. 

\- Нет! - Эйрел вновь полыхнул яростью. - Тогда мне придется его убить. Убить своего отца. Сколько нужно еще смертей? Пять, десять? Мой брак был ужасен. Да. Но люди не должны умирать из-за неудачной женитьбы! И я все-таки любил ее... 

\- Правда? 

\- Правда. Почти... – Голос Эйрел сделался так тих, что Джес едва расслышал сказанное, но слезы в глазах Эйрела говорили без слов. - … почти так же сильно, как тебя. И не только потому, что она была на тебя похожа... 

\- Тогда, пожалуйста, зажги ей завтра огонь. 

\- Но я не могу! Вот ты, Джес: ты все про нее знал, но все равно любил – такой, какой она была. А я старался загнать ее в рамки, в образ правильной жены. 

\- Эйрел, это не ты. Это твой отец. То, что он сделал с тобою. 

\- Знаю. Он не умеет любить, не ставя условий. "Ты должен заменить брата". - Несомненно, это была прямая цитата из графа Петера, и Джеса передернуло. – Такой была и моя любовь к ней. Любовь, зависящая от того, насколько любимая мне полезна. "Создай мне нужный имидж". - Он развел руками. - "Дай мне прикрыть грех". Приятно тебе слышать, что я чуть было тебе не поддался? 

\- Но не такой же ценой! - Джес мысленно проклял графа Петера Форкосигана за то, что тот невольно спугнул его, заставив полезть к Эйрелу со своим предложением раньше времени. Поторопив события. Раньше, чем ему объяснили бы, как сделать это правильно. Знай Джес в тот день, что Эйрел почти готов сдаться... 

\- Будь моя любовь другой... 

\- Ты бы стал посмешищем всей Форбарр-Султаны. 

\- А я и так стал. Но, если честно, теперь мне плевать. Плевать, что обо мне думают. 

Это звучало пугающе. Эйрел всегда так ценил одобрение окружающих, так его добивался... А теперь его голос звучал безжизненно и глухо, словно он просто сдался. 

\- Скажи мне это месяцев через шесть. Может, тогда я поверю твоему «плевать», - возразил Джес. – А завтра… поверь, никто не собирается всучить тебе факел силой. Если хочешь, можешь даже не выходить на церемонию, хоть это и странно будет выглядеть. Но дай хотя бы свое приношение для возжигания. 

Эйрел молча вытащил из сапога украшенный драгоценными камнями кинжал, и Джес чуть было не дернулся выхватить его у кузена, прежде чем сообразил, что тот просто собирался отхватить у себя прядь волос. Потом он протянул клинок Джесу, и тот сделал то же самое. Что-то в этом ноже было тревожащее, но что? Тут он вспомнил. Это был подарок графа, тот самый, которым Эйрел разрезал на своей молодой жене шнуровку свадебного платья - действие, казалось бы, безвредное, но до сих пор преисполненное смысла. Как и дарование приношения. Джес не был суеверен, но… Не лежит ли на этом ноже нечто вроде злого заклятия? И почему Эйрел к этой вещи так привязан? 

Эйрел достал из кармана платок. - Вот. Положи сюда свои волосы, вместе с моими. 

Джес молча исполнил сказанное. Какой символизм: их пряди смешались так же, как они оба делили ответственность за ее смерть. 

*** 

На следующее утро подморозило, холодный воздух щипал лицо, солнце совсем не грело, но сверкало слепящими искрами в измороси на стенах дома и ограде. Слава богу, бешеный шквал предыдущей ночи стих, оставив легкий ветерок, и температура на улице была почти выносимой. 

Сестра Джеса лежала в простом открытом гробу. Она была одета в свадебное платье, и Джес вспомнил ее в тот день: кокетливую, прекрасную юную женщину, столь сексуальную в день своего бракосочетания. Сожженное лицо кто-то милосердно прикрыл куском ткани... нет, вышитой золотом детской пеленкой из приданого, так и не пригодившейся для церемонии имянаречения ее ребенка. 

Эйрел стоял по левую руку от Джеса, отдалившийся и замкнутый. Слава богу, он не стал отсиживаться в доме, несмотря на все прежние возражения. Может, его заставила переменить решение ночь, проведенная в объятиях Джеса? Но кузен по-прежнему пребывал в крайнем смятении. 

Справа от Джеса стоял граф Форратьер, опираясь на трость; он то и дело утирал слезы. Возле графа стояли с торжественным и мрачным видом оба младших брата Джеса - Патрик, в мундире курсанта Имперской Академии (как сам Джес когда-то на похоронах матери) и младший, Ив: траурный костюм был ему чуть велик и явно спешно подогнан по этому печальному случаю. Старший из братьев, Байяр, наследник, был в отъезде по службе и приехать не смог, зато прислал длинное и искренне соболезнующее письмо. Принц Ксав, мрачный, сухопарый и бледный, стоял возле внука. 

Гроб закрыли и опустили в могилу. Скорбящие взялись за лопаты. Почти все плакали - кто вслух, кто украдкой. Казалось, особое потрясение испытали младшие братья: словно лишь на кладбище они осознали, что их любимая сестра, такая яркая и живая, их покинула. Несколько рослых слуг дома - горюющих по смерти молодой хозяйки не меньше прочих - сложили на свежезарытой могиле бревна для костра. Погребальный костер зимой был здешней традицией – считалось, что душу умершего он согреет сильней, чем небольшая жаровенка. 

Семья смотрела в молчании, как скорбящие кладут к дровам свои приношения. Большинство пожертвовало прядь волос, но были и неожиданности. Младшая сестра Джонаса Форвина (она была здесь потому, что жила отдельно от своих родных и не попала на похороны брата) положила томик эскобарских стихов, подружка погибшей - потрепанного плюшевого мишку, кухарка - любимые покойницей пирожные. Сестра Джеса умерла в позоре, но жила во всеобщей любви; это было очевидно. Принц Ксав достал из кармана букетик цветов - несомненно, стоивший баснословных денег в это суровое время года - и возложил ее на груду даров. 

Следующим был Джес, и он высыпал поверх волосы, свои и Эйрела. Шагнув от костра, он вдруг почувствовал, потрясенный, что Эйрел обнял его за плечи. Он не смел обернуться, но сжал его руку в ответ. Отец Джеса посмотрел на них и мрачно кивнул, прежде чем положить свое собственное приношение - традиционную прядь волос, небольшой тканый кошелек и кружевную шляпку, которую прежде носила графиня, пока ее не выпросила у матери тогда еще шестилетняя дочка. 

Оруженосец вручил факел графу, тот передал его Джесу. Джес шагнул вперед, чтобы зажечь костер, но Эйрел сделал шаг вместе с ним и положил на древко факела свою ладонь поверх его. В его глазах была скорбь, так и не погасший гнев и молящее отчаяние тонущего, который тянется за помощью. "Живи для меня" - произнес Джес одними губами. И они вместе поднесли факел к букету Ксава, лежащему на самом верху груды даров. 

Но самообладание Эйрела дало трещину, стоило взвиться вверх языкам огня. К ужасу Джеса, он не хотел отступать от пламени. Джес вцепился в него крепче, понимая, что Эйрелу ничего не стоит выдернуть сейчас руку и броситься в костер. "Нет!" Эйрел только начал выворачиваться из хватки Джеса, когда к ним шагнул его дед, Ксав. - Хватит с нас смертей, мальчик, - произнес он тихо. Для пожилого, сухощавого сложения мужчины Ксав был поразительно силен. И, помогая им удержать Эйрела на месте, к ним присоединился один из оруженосцев принца. 

Трое против одного - Эйрел был не в силах справиться со всеми. А, может, дело было и в том, кто именно были эти трое: его родной дед, опытный отставной солдат и... Джес больше не знал, кем он был для Эйрела, знал только, что чем-то важным. Эйрел испустил глубокий вздох и прекратил сопротивление, обмякнув столь резко, что чуть не осел им на руки. Джес и принц Ксав придерживали Эйрела за плечи, обняв, все то время, пока дрова наконец не прогорели, огонь не погас и скорбящие не принялись расходиться. 

Потом они вдвоем отвели Эйрела в комнату на втором этаже, уговорили снять сапоги и лечь, укрывшись парой пледов. Принц Ксав вышел вместе с Джесом за дверь. 

\- Я очень о нем беспокоюсь, - признался принц. 

\- Я тоже, Ваше Высочество. 

\- Просто Ксав, пожалуйста. Для семьи я - Ксав. Ты останешься сейчас с ним? 

\- Конечно! Я с него глаз не спущу, обещаю. 

\- Хорошо. Знаешь, если сможешь уговорить его заснуть, поспи и сам. А после ужина мы ждем вас обоих у твоего отца: надо поговорить. - Старик глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул. - Я не могу себе позволить потерять его. У меня два внука: Эйрел и Падма. Больше родных у меня не нет, ты знаешь... и сейчас я чуть было не остался с одним Падмой. 

\- Я знаю, Ва... Ксав. 

Когда Джес повернулся, чтобы уйти к себе, принц остановил его и развернул в сторону спальни Эйрела. - Нет, туда, - сказал он просто. 

Джес, озадаченный, застыл в дверном проеме. Это не по-барраярски. Да, «такое» на этой планете случается: и с подростками в школах, и с молодыми солдатами, изолированными от женщин. Но и тогда принято делать вид, что ничего не были, ни в коем случае об этом не говорить и, напротив, всегда поощрять мальчишек вести себя «как настоящие мужчины». Что означает: если кто-то и пал жертвой влечения к собственному приятелю, ему нужно как можно скорее найти себе женщину и излечиться. Но как поступают эти двое взрослых, солидных, облеченных властью людей - принц Ксав Форбарра был третьим по могуществу человеком в Империи, да и граф Форратьер не далеко от него отстоит? Принимают близкие отношения, сложившиеся у их детей, осторожно, бережно, не подстрекая и не вмешиваясь. Казалось, даже оруженосец Рубен, занявший пост за дверью, на стороне Эйрела с Джесом. 

Когда Джес пришел спать к Эйрелу, то обнаружил, что тот разделся, скинув всю одежду кучей на пол, и уснул. Кузен спал так глубоко, что его не разбудил даже Джес, улегшийся рядом: он лишь пробормотал что-то сквозь сон и закинул на него руку. Прошло лишь несколько минут, и оба уже спали. 

*** 

Джес внезапно проснулся и сообразил, что лежит на боку, выпрямив одну ногу и поджав другую, совсем открытый, а расположившийся за его спиной Эйрел вовсю пользуется преимуществами такого положения, чтобы распустить руки. Как неожиданно. Джес замер, расслабив все тело, не шевелясь, боясь помешать. Губы Эйрела коснулись его лопаток, и каждый поцелуй жег кожу, точно искрами. Ладонь скользнула по груди Джеса, приласкала, Эйрел притянул его за бедра к себе. О-о. Джес успел поймать его руку и коротко стиснуть. Потом он разжал пальцы, и ладонь двинулась ниже. О-ох. Нет слов. Только восхитительные ощущения, в которых так легко было погрузиться. И так надолго... 

Когда они кончили, Эйрел развернул Джеса к себе лицом. Теперь он не выглядел ожившим воплощением смерти, а улыбался, чуть застенчиво. Джес уже успел забыть, как пленительна эта улыбка. 

\- Добро пожаловать назад, - прошептал Джес. «Добро пожаловать ко мне, любимый». 

Эйрел ничего не ответил, но прижался лицом к его груди, дыша медленно и расслабленно. Словно с каждым вздохом он возвращался к жизни. Боль еще придет, в этом Джес не сомневался, но этот краткий миг казался таким обыденным, нормальным, и им обоим так нужна была передышка, хотя бы ненадолго. 

*** 

Вечером они вновь спустились в спальню графа. Рядом с его кроватью стоял принц Ксав, молчаливый и серьезный. У графа Форратьера вид был измученный; каждая смерть в семье дорого ему давалась. «Не надо больше». Джес вдруг почувствовал прилив дерзости и обнял Эйрела за талию. Но ни принц, ни граф, казалось, не были этим обеспокоены. Почему? 

\- Перейдем прямо к делу, - произнес Ксав. 

Граф подхватил: - Полагаю, для вас не будет сюрпризом, что нас глубоко огорчают последствия, которые имел ваш замысел. 

Эйрел и Джес вскинули головы синхронно. - Замысел, сэр? - переспросил Эйрел. 

Джес понял, о чем говорит отец. Но в этом Эйрел не виноват. - Если замысел и был, то только мой. Моя идея. Хотя Эйрел, возможно, догадывался, к чему я веду. 

\- Про вас двоих я понял еще прежде, чем ты предложил мне выдать за него замуж твою сестру, - заметил граф. 

Джес припомнил тот давний разговор. Казалось, он состоялся в какой-то другой жизни, хотя на самом деле - меньше двух лет назад. – План сложился у меня в голове, сэр, как раз тогда, когда я заговорил с вами об этом. 

\- Ты тогда поставил меня перед выбором. То ли отвергнуть твою идею и позволить вам пуститься во все тяжкие, то ли согласиться, в надежде, что этот брак вас обоих... излечит. Я пошел на поводу у старого обычая. Лучший способ разбить двоих парней - это дать одному из них девушку. И все же мне тогда было не по себе... казалось, что я использую свою дочь, чтобы решить проблему сына. 

\- Вы выбрали правильно, сэр, - вдруг вставил Эйрел. Это была самая уверенная и решительная фраза, которую Джес услышал от него с самого момента смерти своей сестры. - Женщине лучше с мужчиной, а мужчине - с женщиной. 

Джес резко повернулся, схватил Эйрела за плечи и встряхнул. - Ты... ты серьезно? Тогда какого хрена ты делал это со мною сегодня утром? - Это лицемерие разъярило Джеса до такой степени, что ему было сейчас наплевать, что его слышат и его отец, и дед Эйрела. И судя по тому, как оба старших фора почти одинаково нахмурились, они Джеса прекрасно поняли. 

Эйрел открыл было рот ответить, но Ксав перебил его:  
\- Эйрел, похоже, ты противоречишь сам себе.  
Принц произнес это так мягко, словно высказал некое абстрактное замечание, но не обвинил внука во лжи. Однако Эйрел густо покраснел и осекся на полуслове.  
\- На эти темы я думал много и серьезно, и моя точка зрения на них иная. Я знаю, что на моем веку эта проклятая планета не изменится, но на вашем - быть может, если ты сам и твои сверстники все для этого сделаете. Неужели ты хотел бы, чтобы твой сын прошел через то же самое, что и вы с Джесом? 

Эйрел был ошеломлен. - Нет... нет, дед. Но если бы такое случилось с моим сыном, и я бы знал, то пресек происходящее в самом начале. 

\- Ты полагаешь, что сумеешь контролировать своих детей, как думал, что контролируешь себя самого. Что сможешь выбирать рассудком, кого любить правильно, и отвергать неподходящие кандидатуры. Думаешь, тебе это под силу? 

\- Ты с собой-то не справился, - тихо заметил Джес. 

Эйрел не ответил ни тому, ни другому. Казалось, он весь был поглощен какой-то внутренней борьбой, и Джес был почти уверен, что в этой борьбе он проигрывает. 

Наконец Ксав махнул рукой, и реплику подхватил отец Джеса:  
\- Я - старый человек, и моя единственная дочь умерла на алтаре твоих принципов, Эйрел Форкосиган. - Голос графа был тверд и холоден, и в нем звенело чувство, которого Джес не видел у него уже много лет. Гнев. "Двадцать лет назад он бы выразил свои эмоции ударом, уложив обидчика в постель на добрую неделю. Теперь у него остались только слова". 

Старик несколько раз кашлянул, словно сглатывая ярость. И когда он заговорил вновь, то было ясно, что Эйрел слушает его со всем вниманием. 

\- Ты любил мою дочь. Как мог. Но, парень, солдат ты любишь больше. А одного из солдат - моего сына - особенно. Я требую с тебя обещания, что ты не женишься больше. Что не погубишь из-за своих драгоценных принципов еще чью-то девочку. - В голосе графа звучала твердость стали. 

Эйрел уставился на графа, точно на сумасшедшего. Он попытался было отшатнуться от Джеса, но Ксав скомандовал: - Стой, - и тот оцепенел. 

\- Но... но... - с запинкой выговорил Эйрел. 

Граф не сводил с него взгляда, долгого, пронзительного. Джес знал, что некогда цетагандийцы знали его отца как безжалостного и сильного врага. Нрав старого бойца был надолго спрятан графом Форратьером, но не забыт. 

Эйрел был совершенно раздавлен и даже испуган. - Я... я не должен был так использовать ее. И не сделаю ничего подобного больше, - с трудом выговорил он, наконец. – Но, быть может, когда-нибудь леди-солдат разрешит эту... проблему. Принц Ксав вопросительно поднял бровь, граф Форратьер тоже выглядел озадаченным. 

Ксав спросил его, негромко, не обращаясь напрямую к Эйрелу с Джесом, но явно рассчитывая, что они это услышат: - Тем самым ты требуешь от него оставить графство Форкосиганов без наследника, понимаешь? 

\- Мне плевать, будет у Петра Форкосигана наследник или нет! Одни раз я принял его точку зрения, отступив от своей, и вот моя дочь мертва. Форкосиган к этой смерти причастен, так или иначе. 

Не одному Джесу, оказывается, пришло в голову, что Петер Форкосиган мог приложить руку к смерти его сестры. И Ксав не стал возмущаться – он тоже нечто подобное подозревал…? Джес вспомнил слова Эйрела: " Как мне быть, если он ответит 'да'?". Похоже, тот же вопрос стоял перед всеми четырьмя. Окажись граф Форкосиган напрямую виновен в смерти невестки, последствия этого были бы ужасны... и все они предпочитали не задавать вопроса, чтобы не получить ответа.. 

\- Так что, если он все же найдет себе леди-солдата? - переспросил Ксав. 

\- Такие разве бывают? 

\- Не в Барраярской Империи, а в галактике. Там на некоторые планетах самые умные и талантливые женщины служат бок о бок с мужчинами. На Эскобаре, Бете, еще где-то. Он заслуживает этой надежды, - тихо проговорил Ксав. 

\- В конце концов, ты-то женился на бетанке, и все почему-то считаю тебя героем, а не отступником, - смягчился граф. – Я понял. Пусть так. 

Граф Форратьер кивнул и тут же вызывал слугу, принести напитки и закуски. Только в этот момент Джес теперь понял, что стратегический совет – а это бы именно он - окончен. Беседа потекла проще, сделавшись не такой строгой и мрачной. Они стали делиться воспоминаниями о почившей: отец рассказывал о ее младенчестве и детстве, Джес превозносил ее ум, Эйрел - красоту и энергию. Оказалось, она успела произвести впечатление даже на Ксава, хотя тот видел ее едва пару раз. 

Наконец, настало время ужина, и Эйрел с Ксавом покинули комнаты графа вместе - возможно, чтобы поговорить наедине. Джес с облегчением подумал, что получил передышку – необходимость ежеминутно приглядывать за Эйрелом и удерживать его от самоубийства была обременительной. 

Он помог отцу встать с постели, подал ему трость. И, поколебавшись, спросил: - Скажи, отец, о проблемах с отношениями между мужчинами ты говоришь по... личному опыту? 

\- Нет. Вернее, не в том смысле, как ты думаешь. Я всегда предпочитал женщин. Но я видел, как молодые люди губят себя подобным образом, и это было поистине мучительное зрелище. - Он помолчал. – Если говорить о нашей семье – это мой брат, младший из моих дядьев и пара кузенов. 

Джес вспомнил своего дядю, сумрачного молчаливого мужчину, который редко заговаривал даже со своей женой и детьми. Он погиб при крушении флаера вместе со своим пассажиром, а в доме по этому поводу ходило немало ядовитых сплетен. 

\- Мне стоило бы добавить, - продолжал граф, - что взгляды, которыми я поделился с тобою нынче вечером, не для посторонних ушей. Ксав очень хочет, чтобы Барраяр изменился, перешел бы к более умеренным взглядам на этот предмет – скажем, как на Эскобаре, - но и он хранит свои усилия в тайне. Перемены происходят небыстро, ведь в наших жилах вместо крови течет честь, и, внезапно утратив наши моральные ориентиры, мы уподобимся превосходно выезженной скаковой лошади, которая несется в бесконечном, неуправляемом галопе, пока не падет. 

Именно поэтому Эйрел так метался и бился. Джесу было легче – он принял прилюдный консерватизм отца вместе с его тайным свободомыслием. Да, порой они с Эйрелом спорили относительно рамок должной скрытности, но была граница, которую оба не смели переступить, страшась открыто заявить о своем романе. Вот сестра Джеса была беспечна в определении границ дозволенного, и ее финал оказался печален... 

Как Джес мог считать отца слабым? Да, граф был стар и болен - но он прожил трудную жизнь, и былая война с цетагандийцами наконец-то сказалась и на нем, как и на здоровье множества ветеранов, чьи похороны приходилось организовывать Джесу. Но хромающий старик с тростью, помнящий о тени близкой смерти, никогда не позволял своей физической слабости управлять собой. Он оставался силен духом и рассудком. 

Глава 7

На следующее утро Джес и Эйрел воспользовались приглашением принца Ксава довезти их до Форбарр-Султаны. К их услугам оказался тяжело бронированный лимузин – такого транспорта требовал августейший статус Ксава. Но мотивы Ксава не имели никакого отношения к политике; просто старший родственник предложил подбросить двоих ребят до города. О своей родне он заботился точно так же, как любой обычный человек - за два последних дня Джес это хорошо понял. 

Джес не знал, что его отец и Ксав близкие друзья, пока вчерашним вечером, за стаканчиком бренди после ужина, оба старых джентльмена не пустились в рассказы, поочередно излагая истории из своего прошлого и то и дело ссылаясь на имена общих приятелей. Впрочем, про гражданскую войну, в которой Ксав сыграл решающую роль, оба даже не заговаривали, памятуя о том, чем эта война стала для Эйрела, и не желая задеть его больное место. 

Зато в этот вечер Джес узнал, что Ксав всерьез и при полном одобрении отца ухаживал за одной из его тетушек, еще до того, как сделался галактическим дипломатом и встретил свою бетанскую жену. Упомянутая тетя всегда отличалась непокорностью нрава, и Джес мог понять, чем ее характер пленил Ксава; к тому же даже сейчас, пережив двоих мужей и вырастив шестерых детей, пожилая дама выглядела просто замечательно. Однако как странно было подумать, что Ксав чуть было не выбрал ее в жены. Ведь это означало бы, что Эйрел не появился бы на свет. «И не женился бы на моей сестре. И не любил бы меня». 

Той ночью Эйрел отпустил свою страсть на волю, словно отыгрываясь за смущение, которое ему пришлось испытать, обсуждая их близость перед лицом старших родственников. Джес был, разумеется, совсем не против, хотя и удивился: он-то предполагал, что Эйрел решит предаться пристойной скорби и посчитает неуважением к недавно почившей супруге так резко «переключиться» на ее брата. Но теперь он позабыл все свои страхи насчет непостоянного темперамента Эйрела и, засыпая, впервые за много месяцев был за него спокоен. Единственное, что омрачало его радость – мысль о смерти сестры. И все же… Джес вдруг понял, что желание, которое он испытывал к ней, на самом деле относилось к ее мужу. Если бы только она согласилась разделить Эйрела с ним, он бы к ней, наверное, и не прикоснулся. 

Итак, они въезжали в Форбарр-Султану. Им оставалось еще три дня отпуска по трауру - и Джес не без оснований догадывался, как именно они проведут эти три дня. Он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе помечтать. 

Полет его фантазий прервал голос принца Ксава.  
\- Довезти тебя до дома Форкосиганов? – спросил тот у Эйрела. 

\- Нет... пока не надо. - Эйрел отвел глаза. 

\- Рано или поздно тебе придется поговорить с отцом. 

Эйрел весь сжался и замер. Любое упоминание отца заставляло его сейчас точно превращаться из рассудительного, сильного молодого человека в перепуганного мальчишку. - Не могу. Стоит мне подумать, что он... 

\- Ксав, вы уверены, что именно этого хотите добиться? – не мог не вмешаться Джес. 

\- Нам нужно кое-что прояснить, - ответил Ксав твердо. - Эйрел, я разделяю твои подозрения. Но я принял решение забыть о них, потому что меньше всего мне бы хотелось услышать ответ на этот вопрос. Если спросить твоего отца, он обязательно скажет правду, какой бы та не оказалась. Ведь он считает, что имел все основания желать смерти невестки. 

Эйрел молчал. Джес ответил за него  
. - Эйрел только вчера говорил мне, что не желает ничего знать. Потому что у него не будет выбора, если граф Петр действительно... сделал это. 

\- Верно. Эйрел, полагаю, ты согласишься, что любые разговоры с отцом о гибели твоей жены бесполезны. Она умерла. Но вы двое живы – и будете жить, я все для этого сделаю – и вам придется наладить с графом хоть какие-то отношения. Если не сейчас, то вскоре. 

Эйрел едва заметно кивнул деду и снова уставился в окно машины. Лицо у него было мрачным, и Джес вновь вспомнил, насколько Эйрел уязвим и хрупок. 

Ксав высадил обоих у форратьеровского особняка. 

Ближайшая пара дней, как Джес и предвидел, оказалась отдана сексу. Инициатива всякий раз была за Эйрелом, а Джес ему никогда не отказывал. Слуги, похоже, ничуть не удивились тому, что они сошлись, и закрытую дверь спальни Джеса воспринимали как само собой разумеющееся. Бывшие апартаменты молодой четы Форкосиганов оставались для обоих запретной зоной, зримо напоминающей о том, что они натворили, но, за одним этим исключением, настроение у обоих было скорее легкомысленным. 

Это не значило, что в глубине души каждый по-своему не горевал. Они ни словом не упоминали покойную сестру Джеса. Но Джес видел, что Эйрел вспоминает ее всякий раз, когда косится на дверь гардероба, соединявшего комнаты. Они оба притихали, и Джесу казалось, что и Эйрел понимает, как безмерна его тоска по сестре. 

*** 

Тем же вечером, как они вернулись в Форбарр-Султану, Эйрел заявил, что хочет поехать в загородную таверну Лиз. - Там будут люди, которые... смогут нас понять. 

\- Сама Лиз, и не только. Согласен. – Как и самому Эйрелу, ему отчаянно требовалось общество. 

Совет, данный ему некогда трактирщицей, Джес решил от кузена утаить. Каким бы он оказался ни злополучным. Нельзя было заронить в голову Эйрела зерно сомнения, что в его бедах виновен кто-то еще. 

\- Только одно "но", - добавил Джес. - Сейчас флайер поведу я. 

\- Почему? - Эйрел спросил это небрежным голосом, но прикусил губу, и Джес знал, что это означает тревогу; "наша фамильная привычка, когда мы нервничаем", как тот однажды обмолвился. 

\- Эйрел... знаешь, ты меня пугаешь. Тем, как ты держишься. Пугаешь сильней, чем несколько дней назад, когда открыто пытался с собой покончить. А теперь я просто не знаю. 

\- Ты что, думаешь, я специально разобью машину? - переспросил Эйрел гневно. Этот быстрый переход от спокойствия к злости сказал Джесу все, что необходимо. "Вот именно". 

\- В вечер похорон, когда вы с Ксавом ушли, а мы с отцом остались вдвоем, он напомнил мне одну историю. Один мой дядя разбился при крушении флайера: несчастный случай, но весьма подозрительный. В той катастрофе погибли двое – сам дядя, который был за штурвалом, и его пассажир, и мы практически уверены, что это был его любовник. Представь, что подумает мой отец, если я хотя бы позволю тебе сесть за руль и дам шанс совершить нечто подобное? 

\- Хм. - Эйрел задумался. - Я тебя понимаю. Хотя я не... 

\- Ты можешь мне в этом поклясться? Своим словом Форкосигана? – Джес понимал, что загоняет Эйрела в ловушку, и ощущение было особенно мерзкое. 

\- Наверное... нет. – сдался Эйрел. 

Джес почувствовал, что его трясет. "Теперь я знаю ответ. Я продолжаю приглядывать за потенциальным самоубийцей". 

\- Прекрасно. Значит, я сяду за штурвал, а ты устроишь свою задницу в пассажирском кресле и будешь держать себя в руках, - твердо заявил Джес. 

Этой двусмысленности хватило, чтобы Эйрел перешел от мрачной злости к смеху и облапил Джеса с явным и откровенным намеком. И Джеса это настроение тоже заразило, голова у него закружилась. "Вот кровать, вот мы, зачем нам куда-то ехать?" 

\- Я же не в этом смысле! – взмолился он, тяжело дыша, когда Эйрел его, наконец-то, выпустил. - Хотя… да. В этом тоже. Во всех. 

Эйрел отступил и склонил голову, почти покорно. И, глядя на это, Джес вдруг понял, что делает с Эйрелом прямой приказ. Вот еще один источник возможной власти над ним, и, возможно, Джесу он понравится. 

*** 

Как ни странно, даже в такой холодный зимний вечер таверна Лиз была полна. Когда они вошли внутрь, не пряча лиц, в толпе посетителей пронесся легкий гул. Впрочем, логично: здесь собрались именно те барраярцы, которым истинная подоплека недавней трагедии была наиболее интересна и, скорее всего, известна. Почти полностью. Сама Лиз вышла из-за стойки и крепко обняла обоих в знак сочувствия. 

Они не направились сразу в уединенный кабинет, но прошлись по залу, выслушивая соболезнования и коротко отвечая на вопросы любопытствующих. Джес не успел заранее договориться с Эйрелом о том, что именно стоит рассказывать, но довольно быстро понял, что разговоры о смерти сестры, Форвина и Форторена оба направляют в одинаковое русло. К примеру, в таком сочувствующем обществе имело смысл открыто сокрушаться о пагубной роли, которую сыграла в случившейся трагедии их взаимная привязанность. А в ответ на вопрос, как себя чувствуют их знаменитые родственники, оба, не сговариваясь, изобразили правдоподобную картину: граф Форратьер сокрушен смертью дочери, принц Ксав - человек сильный и понимающий, а честь графа Форкосигана уязвлена столь глубоко, что он даже не приехал на похороны. На осторожные же расспросы о будущем их отношений, теперь, когда брак Эйрела более им не препятствует, оба ответили искренним «не знаю». И все сказанное было правдой, или одной из ее версий. 

Одним из встреченных им в таверне оказался майор Олрент, и Джес представил ему Эйрела. Майор был в компании приятеля – парня еще младше самого Джеса, но не одного из их общих сослуживцев по Оперативному Отделу. Олрент грешил, но по-умному. До его молодого друга даже не сразу дошло, кто такие эти офицеры. 

Джес разговорился с Олрентом, в основном о рабочих делах, а Эйрел тем временем вышел освежиться. Когда они остались одни, Олрент спросил: - Сам-то ты как? 

\- Знаете, вы первый, кто поинтересовался мною. Черт, да я сам не задумывался: слишком был занят тем, чтобы не дать ему с собой покончить. 

\- Он не похож на самоубийцу. 

Джес передернулся. - Скажем так, была веская причина, чтобы его флайер сегодня вел я. 

Олрент изумленно поднял бровь, сделал секундную паузу, явно выбирая реплику, и предпочел сменить тему. – Значит, ты выходишь на службу? Послезавтра? 

\- И буду исправно туда ходить до тех пор, пока он не что-нибудь не выкинет. – Прозвучало это чересчур сварливо. И, хоть Джес не собирался этого говорить, но необходимость находиться рядом с Эйрелом постоянно стала его утомлять. 

К счастью, беседа оборвалась прежде, чем Олрент успел его расспросить дальше. Вернувшийся из туалета Эйрел решительно бросил несколько марок на стойку Лиз, взял у нее из рук пакетик и кивком показал Джесу на один из кабинетов. В его глазах читалось открытое и видное всем желание, внезапно смутившее Джеса. Он поднялся из-за стола, неловко извиняясь. Слава богу, майор, хоть и все понял, подшучивать не стал; его же юноша оказался настолько потрясен встречей с самим Форкосиганом, что не проронил вообще ни слова. 

Едва Эйрел задернул шторку, как просто накинулся на Джеса и заглушил поцелуями любые протесты, что за тонкой занавеской все прекрасно слышно. Придется смириться, подумал Джес и перестал стесняться. Вряд ли кто-то из гостей таверны будет шокирован или даже удивлен происходящим; все прекрасно знают, для чего здесь уединенные кабинеты. Минуты не прошло, как его уже нагнули над столом и продемонстрировали содержимое полученного от Лиз пакетика, и этого Джесу хватило, чтобы забыть обо всем: о голосах и звяканьи стаканов в зале, об Олренте, вообще обо всем, кроме Эйрела. 

Потом они еще немножко посидели в полутемном уединении кабинета, держась за руки, точно пара подростков. 

Когда они вышли, в баре прибавилось народу, и среди них оказался Джерон Форкаллонер, их старый "друг" со времен Академии. Эйрел лишь безлично кивнул в его сторону, словно и беспокоиться было не о чем. А вот Джес напрягся в предчувствии насмешек… и не обманулся в своих ожиданиях. 

Когда они проходили мимо Джерона, тот лениво заметил: - Хм, а вы времени не теряли. Держу пари, трахнулись, пока погребальный костер еще не успел остыть? 

Эйрел попытался перехватить Джеса, но его кулак уже врезался прямо в физиономию Джерона. Все трое покатились по полу, причем Джес был в такой ярости, что ему было наплевать, что приходится драться сразу с двумя: Эйрел ловил его за руки, пока его противник с лихвой возвращал полученные удары. Но Джес не переставал молотить по окровавленной физиономии Джерона и одновременно выворачиваться из рук Эйрела. Он услышал чей-то крик, и в первую секунду даже не сообразил, что кричит он сам. 

\- Форратьер! Немедленно отставить! - рявкнул Олрент. Это была однозначно воинская команда, которым Джес, как любой молодой офицер, был приучен повиноваться. Он затих и позволил Эйрелу оттащить себя от распростертой на полу жертвы. Лиз моментально оказалась рядом, а Олрент потащил Джеса в кабинет и усадил на ту самую скамью, где они с Эйрелом только что... нет, не надо об этом. Какая горькая ирония. Джес вытер взмокшее лицо и сплюнул кровь на пол. Эйрел стоял рядом и тяжело дышал. 

\- Здесь так поступать не принято, Джес. - Голос Лиз был негромок, но тверд. - Я попрошу тебя уйти. И Эйрела тоже. Извини, но теперь вам обоим нельзя будет здесь появляться. До тех пор, пока не передам через майора Олрента, что все в порядке. Если это вас утешит, Форкаллонер своим языком нажил себе еще большие неприятности. Ему сюда ходу не будет никогда. 

Джес молчал, мысленно ругая себя за то, что утратил выдержку и поддался на провокацию такого надутого ничтожества, как Джерон Форкаллонер. И еще ему было страшно. Ведь он согласился сегодня поехать к Лиз в надежде найти помощь у людей, способных его понять. Эйрел скоро вернется на корабль, а Джес останется наедине со своими тревогами. Но теперь он не сможет прийти сюда облегчить душу… Он вполголоса выругался, выходя вместе с Эйрелом из таверны на ночной холод. 

Обратно в столицу флайер вел Эйрел. Джес был сейчас в таком мерзком настроении, что если бы они и разбились, ему это было бы все равно. 

*** 

На следующий день Джес и Эйрел проснулись поздно и остались дома. Джеса тронула предупредительность Эйрела: тот сидел рядом, пока он отмокал в ванне, расслабляя сведенные болью мышцы, а потом аккуратно намазал все его синяки и ссадины, полученные во время короткой бешеной драки с Форкаллонером. 

После обеда позвонила Лиз, узнать, как у них дела. В разговоре она упомянула факт, изрядно Джеса удививший: оказывается, она была дочерью одного из форратьерских оруженосцев и росла в этом доме вместе с отцом Джеса, его тетями и дядями. Что за превратности судьбы привели ее на нынешнее место и сделали хозяйкой таверны, по-матерински опекающей негласное сообщество барраярских сторонников однополой любви? И что, если отец в курсе…? Нет, Джес не был уверен, имеет ли граф хоть какое-то представление о том, что сталось с его подругой детства, поэтому совсем не хотел создавать Лиз проблем, выдав ее тайну отцу. 

Им с Эйрелом оставалась последняя ночь вместе перед разлукой черт знает какой длительности. За ужином они открыли бутылку лучшего красного форкосигановского вина, некогда присланного в этот дом отцом Эйрела. В дом его невестки. Джес невольно вспомнил сестру, и все происшедшее, и собственную вину. Возможность вернуть себе Эйрела не стоила подобной цены. 

Отужинав, они решили, что будет неплохой идеей захватить с собою в комнаты Джеса праздничную бутылку бренди. Ее не хватит, чтобы заработать похмелье, но будет достаточно, чтобы отогнать от себя мысли о возвращении на службу и будущей разлуке. 

Джес не беспокоился о том, как отчитается перед коллегами в Оперативном отделе, тамошнее окружение было достаточно предсказуемо и благожелательно. Конечно, сплетен не избежать, но вчерашний вечер в таверне как минимум научил Джеса, как правильно на них реагировать. А скорее всего, никто из сослуживцев, не считая Олрента, не знает, что они с Эйрелом вновь сошлись, так что самой щекотливой тему какое-то время можно будет избегать. Но если кто-то и знает об их нынешней связи, у Джеса есть хорошее оправдание. "Форратьеры – всем известные извращенцы!" Он усмехнулся. Право слово, и откуда у его семьи такая репутация? 

Но Эйрел настроился на что-то иное. Он вел себя слишком радостно, словно его не тронула ни смерть жены, ни чудом миновавшая его смертная казнь за убийство ее любовников. Может, он просто испытал облегчение, получив, наконец, желаемое (хотя и недолжное)? Но Джес по-прежнему волновался. Постоянно ходили слухи о пограничных стычках с цетагандийцами, готовых перерасти в настоящую войну; они могли спровоцировать Эйрела на геройствование в поисках наград и повышения, несмотря на то, что он не был готов – и не был в должном состоянии духа – для сражений. 

Войдя в спальню Джеса, они немедленно – и вполне ожидаемо - рухнули на широкую кровать, и Джес в этот момент был слишком возбужден и отзывчив, чтобы замечать, как ноет тело после вчерашней драки с Джероном. Он не успел опомниться, как Эйрел раздел его до пояса, и они принялись шутливо бороться. Радость Эйрела была неподдельной, хорошее настроение – искренним, а не маской, предназначенной чтобы убедить окружающих, что у него все замечательно. Но когда Джес понял, что это значит, сердце у него упало. «Он и вправду не готов. Его прежняя радость была притворством. Сейчас он совсем другой». 

Наконец, Эйрел прижал его к постели, поцеловал долго и упоительно, а потом придержал, положив ладонь на грудь. - Полежи так. Я хочу кое за чем сходить. 

Он прошел в соседние комнаты – через дверцу в гардеробе, теперь незапертую; Эйрел уже уложил свои вещи, готовясь возвращаться на службу, и немногочисленные сувениры его супружества тоже спрятались в багаже. 

Вернувшись, он с улыбкой поднял руку, демонстрируя… те самые наручники, которые некогда принес сестре Джеса Форторен. – Как полагаешь, мы бы могли придумать, как эту штуку использовать? Мне просто стало… любопытно. Помнится, ты говорил, что ее это завело…? 

Таких игр Джес точно не ожидал. Эйрел потянулся его пристегнуть, Джес понял, какая роль ему отведена – и почувствовал, что ему это не нравится. Оказаться привязанным ему не хотелось, и не только потому, что такая идея была для него в новинку. 

Эйрел словно прочитал его мысли. - Не волнуйся. Я не затем тебя привязываю, чтобы без помех застрелиться, - пошутил он, закрепляя ремешок на ножке кровати. 

\- Да уж, ты можешь. - Голос у Джеса дрогнул. Он сглотнул. 

\- Знаю. Но, Джес, так я с тобою никогда бы не поступил. Не оставил бы тебя в столь унизительном положении, если бы собрался... уйти. Я не собираюсь тебя пугать тебя; я намерен жить. 

Не собирается пугать? Уже напугал, если честно. Но Эйрел выглядел сейчас так привлекательно - в одних брюках, мускулистый, с обнаженным торсом, и он наконец-то улыбался, после всех недавних ужасов. Джес не мог ему отказать, да поздно уже было отказывать. 

Однако тут смутился Эйрел. Он смерил Джеса пристальным взглядом, потянулся было к нему – и замер. Джес почувствовал, что у него кончается терпение, и он не выдержал: - Ты что, не знаешь, что делать дальше? 

\- Нет... Ну то есть... ты связан, я могу делать все, что захочу – и что? - Эйрел был искренне озадачен. 

\- Так и делай. Ты знаешь, что мне нравится, и что нравится тебе, и я никуда не денусь, даже если бы захотел. 

Джес постарался прибавить в голос ободрения и теплоты, но сам начал подозревать, что идея была неудачной. Он невольно вспомнил сестру – как она, точно так же связанная, вожделела своего любовника. Он сам видел тогда, какая ее обуяла страсть; почему же сейчас он не чувствует... ничего? 

Эйрел провел рукой по его груди, чуть царапнув ногтями. Джес, ощущая себя просто актером в пьесе, запрокинул голову, изображая желание. Касания Эйрела переместились ниже, и возбуждение Джеса сделалось неподдельным... но это была лишь телесная реакция. Естественное дело: он молод и здоров, а стимуляция есть стимуляция. 

Еще пара попыток, и Эйрел, глубоко вздохнув, сел в ногах кровати. - На тебя это не очень-то действует, а? 

\- Не совсем. - Единственное, что сейчас испытывал Джес, было облегчение от недавнего признания Эйрела: тот не собирается больше покушаться на свою жизнь. - А на тебя? 

\- Оно как-то неправильно. Я делаю все как обычно, и ты в таком виде смотришься просто потрясающе, но... нет. 

Джес выдохнул. Странное ощущение: он словно смотрел на все происходящее со стороны. Зато заработала аналитическая часть его разума. Он вспомнил фразу из некогда прочитанного эротического трактата со Старой Земли. Там это называлось «доминирование пассива». В точности про него. С самого начала. Он всегда использовал непрестанную потребность Эйрела в действии, перекрывая ему одну возможность за другой, пока не подводил к тому, чего сам хотел. Лиз была права. А он сам - ошибался, считая себя человеком, склонным лишь к мягким уговорам. Просто Эйрел всегда охотно поддавался на его манипулирование. 

\- Наверное, теперь моя очередь быть сверху. – Джес произнес это очень тихо и скорее самому себе, но Эйрел расслышал сказанное и вопросительно на него покосился. Тогда Джес договорил, тщательно контролируя сказанное, нарочито небрежным тоном: - Эйрел, а как насчет того, чтобы поменяться местами? 

Эйрел на мгновение зажмурился и склонил голову. Точно так же, как он сделал, уступая Джесу право сесть за руль флайера. Полная сдача на милость победителя. И когда Эйрел открыл глаза и выговорил "Да", сердце Джеса запело. 

Эйрел быстро отвязал его, но когда хотел лечь на кровать сам, Джес покачал головой. 

\- Нет. Дай-ка подумать. Я хочу тебя... там. 

У противоположной стены стоял обычный деревянный стул с прямой спинкой, из тех, какие бывают в учебных классах. 

\- Почему бы тебе не раздеться и не сесть туда, а я пока все подготовлю? 

Джес намеренно составил свою фразу так, что она выглядела скорее просьбой, чем приказом. Он не знал, как далеко простирается склонность Эйрела к экспериментам, и хотел дать ему время привыкнуть к тому, что теперь их роли поменялись. 

Джес вышел в ванную, примыкающую к спальне, и там натянул брюки и сапоги. Пожалуй, китель тоже будет кстати. Теперь на него из зеркала глядел красивый мужчина, энергичный и самого военного вида. Лишь глаза с поволокой под длинными ресницами глядели совсем не по-уставному. Но к форратьерским глазам Эйрел всегда питал слабость. Да. Мужчине, который любит солдат, такое должно понравиться. 

Так и случилось. Увидев Джеса, Эйрел изумленно открыл рот, и возбуждение охватило его почти моментально. 

Джес опустился на колени и пристегнул сперва его лодыжки к ножкам стула, а затем завел руки Эйрела за спинку и защелкнул наручники. Потом он встал и отступил на пару шагов. 

О-о. Эйрел выглядел... весьма и весьма. Джес потер ладони и на мгновение задумался. Мужчина, привыкший действовать, сейчас беспомощен и связан; как использовать это обстоятельство наилучшим образом? Он хмыкнул. Вряд ли покойный Форторен мог предположить, что Джес кое-что полезное от него подхватит… 

\- Эйрел, - окликнул он таким твердым голосом, что тот машинально выпрямился, вздергивая голову. - Смотри на меня. 

Эйрел повиновался тут же, не сводя с него взгляда. Джес пристально оглядел его, задерживая взгляд то там, то тут, И Эйрел покраснел. Чудесная реакция - он напрягся в своих путах, приоткрыл губы, глубоко дыша и глядя на него умоляюще. А когда Эйрел отвел глаза, то Джес нашел способ незамедлительно привлечь его внимание. В точности, как некогда сделал с его сестрой Форторен. Его щипок был одновременно болезненным и весьма стимулирующим. Эйрел резко вдохнул, но Джес не дал ему ничего возразить. 

\- Нет. Никаких жалоб. И уговоров. Просто смотри на меня. 

Джес поставил себе мягкое кресло прямо перед Эйрелом и с удобством уселся. На столик рядом стояла бутылка бренди и пара стаканов; Джес налил себе немного и с улыбкой откинулся в кресле. Эта улыбка не была нежной; возможность сделать Эйрелу больно добавила к ней свирепой страсти. Эйрел же был сейчас сосредоточен на нем полностью и всецело. Джес отпил бренди, любуясь тем, как он смотрит на него. 

\- Что бы с тобой такое сделать? - спросил он риторически. «Ага. Есть одна мысль. Давно мы такого не делали…» 

Джес допил бренди и снова подошел к Эйрелу. Опустившись перед ним на колени – словно в пародии на их всегдашнюю позу покорности, - он отвязал одну руку, не упустив возможность скользнуть по ней губами. А потом взял ладонь Эйрела в свою и положил ему на член. Эйрел вздрогнул. 

Джес отошел и снова сел.  
\- Давай. Я хочу посмотреть. Как смотрел, когда мы были в Академии. 

Эйрел отчаянно покраснел, но по жесту Джеса принялся послушно двигать рукой. А Джес наблюдал. Зрелище было чудесное, хоть и приправленное легкой печалью о прежних, таких простых временах. Надо бы заставить Эйрела остановиться, прежде чем... «Нет. Пусть кончит». И действительно, тот быстро пришел к разрядке – причем более бурной, чем обычно, как показалось Джесу по его лицу. 

Джес достал платок, подошел к Эйрелу и вытер его, аккуратно и с нежностью. Он с удивлением осознал, что Эйрел все еще не сводит с него глаз, как ему и было приказано в самом начале. Тогда он встал и улыбнулся. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это еще не все, - сказал Джес, расстегивая пуговицы на брюках и давая Эйрелу насладиться зрелищем. А потом просто молча шагнул к нему вплотную, и Эйрел сделал именно то, что Джес от него хотел. «Как будто у него был выбор… Или у меня». 

Глава 8

Джес лежал в собственной кровати, Эйрел дремал рядом. А Джес никак не мог успокоить взбаламученные мысли и подозревал, что ему так и не удастся выспаться перед выходом на службу. Хотя этим вечером он больше не пил после того глотка бренди, что налил себе, глядя на Эйрела. Так что завтра его будет мучить не похмелье, но недосып. 

Когда он снял с Эйрела наручники, тот еще несколько минут сидел на стуле неподвижно, практически оцепенев, пока Джес не принялся осторожно тормошить его вопросами. Но и тогда Эйрел отвечал односложно или просто молча мотал головой. Наконец, Джес сдался: просто взял Эйрела за руку и отвел в кровать. Лишь когда они легли рядом, и Джес заключил Эйрел в объятия, тот сделался немного словоохотливее. Было ясно, что, хотя он пережил несравнимое удовольствие, сам этот факт делал его нечастным. Ведь в том образе, который Эйрел создал для самого себя и которому считал должным следовать, образовалась еще одна трещина. 

Джес вздохнул. Все те же разногласия, и прежде мешавшие их отношениям, сделались только сильней. Эйрел был уверен в своем жизненном предназначении, и в этой идеальной картине не было места ни для утверждения "Джес - мой любовник", ни тем более - "Джес - мой любовник, и я тащусь, когда он меня связывает и...". Не было, несмотря на то, что Эйрел по-прежнему видел в нем опору, безоговорочно ему доверял и откровенно хотел. 

Джес задумался над собственной реакцией. Больше всего ему понравилось наблюдать за Эйрелом, униженными и одновременно охваченным страстью. Было так легко и приятно наблюдать за этой картиной, попивая бренди. И вполне вероятно, что когда-нибудь он будет вот так же сидеть, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и с таким же надменным видом созерцать еще чье-либо падение. Но не Эйрела. Добровольное, охотное согласие любовника в этой сцене было... излишним. Отвлекало его внимание. Возможно, Джесу нужен кто-то другой, склонный сильнее сопротивляться... 

А ведь они с Эйрелом только что разыграли тот же сценарий, что он видел на свидании Форторена со своей сестрой: если и не в буквальном повторении физического акта, то по смыслу – точно. Была лишь одна существенная разница: Джес так и не спросил у своего любовника стоп-слова. В тот момент это был бессознательный недосмотр, но теперь Джес задумался, насколько далеко он мог зайти? 

Воспоминание о сестре послужило толчком к новым фантазиям. Теперь Джес честно признавал: да, ему хотелось бы переспать с нею... но не просто переспать. Джес воображал ее связанной и перепуганной насмерть. Он мучил бы ее за то, что она отняла у него Эйрела. Желание секса было не таким острым, как желание причинять боль. Заставить ее плакать, потом запретить даже слезы... Лицо сестры стерлось, и Джес уже не был уверен, что за женщину он сейчас видит мысленным взором, но ясным было одно: эта женщина была унижена, сломлена и целиком в его власти. А потом ему представился Эйрел - такой же сломанный, сфокусированный на нем одном, доступный для любого жестокого обращения, что Джес уже опробовал на женском теле, забывший все свои глупости про честь и должно-недолжно… Этот Эйрел думал только о том, как доставить ему удовольствие, и это было так здорово... 

Ой. Ему пришлось выбраться из кровати и сходить в ванную привести себя в порядок. Мысленные картины были такими яркими, что он потерял над собой контроль. Но откуда они взялись? 

Как только Джес снова лег в кровать, он немедленно уснул. 

*** 

Наутро, на работе, Джес был рассеян. Бодрящие фантазии роились у него в голове, вперемешку с нежными воспоминаниями об Эйреле и их сегодняшнем утреннем прощании. Как Эйрел ни спешил на сборы, куда нужно было еще доехать – военный космопорт располагался за пределами столицы, - но он нашел время затащить Джеса в душ, и там была пена, смех и крепкие объятия. Уже одевшись, оба полушутливо поправили друг другу мундиры и отпустили пару ехидных реплик насчет начальства. Эйрел пригрозил Джесу страшными карами, если тот поцарапает дорогой флайер, который он оставляет дома. В общем, искренняя симпатия обоих была смешана со столь же искренней нервозностью. 

Днем Джес начал беспокоиться. Жаль, что он не может позвонить в космопорт – ему был нужен всего один звонок, удостовериться, что с Эйрелом все в порядке. Но... он не хотел привлекать чужое внимание к их отношениям; взаимные чувства были слишком откровенными, их было бы сложно не заметить. Джес мог только надеяться, что экипаж Эйрела отнесется с таким же уважением к его горю, как коллеги по Оперативному отделу - к горю самого Джеса. Конечно, общеизвестен был только факт смерти его сестры и гибель обеих ее любовников на дуэли. Роль Эйрела - да и самого Джеса – в этой истории оставалась для большинства скрытой. 

После обеда Джес наконец-то втянулся в ритм работы; сегодня он снова занимался назначением почетного караула для умерших ветеранов. Интересно, почему эта обязанность трогает какие-то чувствительные струны в его душе? Не росли ли корни этой торжественной церемонии – дара людям, в своей жизни стойко претерпевшим все ради Барраяра - из давней человеческой веры в ангелов, чья почетная стража слетала с небес и забирала отлетевшие души из их земной обители? К счастью, такого рода абстрактные размышления отвлекали его от работы намного меньше, чем утренний коктейль из тревог и сексуальных фантазий... 

Джес посмотрел на хроно. Четырнадцать ноль-ноль. Эйрел, должно быть, уже в воздухе, летит к своему кораблю. 

Он только приготовился вздохнуть с облегчением, когда загудел вызов комм-пульта. - На связи Имперский военный космопорт. 

Вздох вырвался уже проклятием. 

На экране появилась разъяренная свирепая физиономия какого-то офицера. Позади него... Джес не сдержал ругательства, узнав знакомую фигуру, скорчившуюся, покрытую кровью, под прицелом парализаторов двоих охранников. - Какого хрена...! - вырвалось у него. 

\- Позвольте напомнить вам, лорд Форратьер, что вы используете недолжное обращение к вышестоящему офицеру! - рявкнул вызывавший. Употребление титула вместо "мичман" было неявным оскорблением. Впрочем, как и тон: к такому часто прибегали грубияны, считающие форов слабаками, избалованными поблажками и привилегиями. 

\- Сэр. - Джес изо всех сил постарался, чтобы в голосе звучало уважение. - Что случилось? 

\- Ваша принцесса устроила тут представление. Мне следовало бы швырнуть его на гауптвахту, но сверху сообщили, что я должен передать его вам, чтобы вы отвезли его домой. К мамочке. 

Джес простонал, видя, как Эйрел рванулся в сторону офицера, но короткое жужжание парализатора - и он осел на пол. 

Нужно было этому типу непременно ударить по больному? У Эйрела нет дома и мамы. Да и папы тоже, если не считать таковым желчного и разочарованного старика по имени Петр. Нет ни братьев, ни сестер. Ни жены. Ни детей. «Есть... только я. И сейчас мне больше всего хочется сдохнуть». 

Коллега по комнате удивленно поднял голову, когда Джес вихрем пронесся мимо него к двери. Он побежал на лестницу, а не в лифт, потому что физическая нагрузка помогала ему хоть как-то задавить внезапное кипящее негодование на Эйрела, мешавшее Джесу немедленно кинуться ему на помощь. 

На выходе ему заступил дорогу стоящий на посту здоровенный охранник. – Лейтенант? – Учитывая достаточно вольную атмосферу, принятую в отделе, такое обращение было многозначительной формальностью. Джеса трясло. - Мой друг... Он в опасности. В большой беде, и помочь ему могу только я... 

Из интеркома раздался голос. Олрент. Слава богу. - Пропустите его, капрал. Если не хотите потом объясняться с СБ, - приказал он, и охранник открыл перед Джесом дверь. 

"СБ? Ладно, сейчас не время выяснять". 

Турбины флайера надсадно выли всю дорогу до космопорта. На входе Джеса остановили, но когда он попытался что-то объяснять, караульный просто махнул ему рукой в сторону посадочной площадки. Трое человек - в идущем справа Джес узнал звонившего ему офицера и выругался сквозь зубы, - тащили Эйрела, столь же небрежно, как могли бы волочь мешок с бельем в прачечную. 

Когда они подошли к воротам, Джес уже распахнул пассажирскую дверцу, и флайер был готов взлететь по первому прикосновению к кнопке. Стонущего, не держащегося на ногах Эйрела бесцеремонно впихнули внутрь, один из тащивших прижал к его предплечью ампулу с синергином, покосился на Джеса, на лице которого в эту секунду проступило облегчение, и ничего не сказал. Офицер же был до сих пор в смертоубийственной ярости, но Джес не собирался давать ему возможности кого-нибудь прикончить. Поэтому он поднял флайер в воздух так быстро, что у одного из солдат сдуло с головы фуражку. 

Пару минут Джесу пришлось бесцельно поболтаться в воздухе, пока он не успокоился и не перестал действовать на одних рефлексах, а включил мозги. К счастью, в этот день воздушное пространство над Форбарр-Султаной было нетипично пустым. Куда теперь? Эйрел был в таком состоянии, что ему не мешало бы показаться врачу – но в Имперском госпитале, по приказу Эзара, служили психиатры, обучавшиеся на других планетах. Неясно, что с Эйрелом стряслось, но взять ь себя в руки и закрыться он сейчас не сумеет, и, разумеется, мозгоправы будут просто счастливы заполучить в свою коллекцию такой примечательный случай "девиации". Ходили слухи, что в госпитале применяют электрошок для подчистки памяти безумных пациентов, а одна только мысль, что Эйрела - его Эйрела! – сотрут, была невыносимой. Сотрут ли его личность, или его воспоминания о Джесе, неважно. 

Сперва он решил лететь в форратьеровский особняк, но полубессознательное состояние Эйрела было пугающим, и разбираться с ним в одиночку Джесу не хотелось. А может ли он доверять своим оруженосцам? Способен ли даже лояльный к нему Рубен не услышать и не увидеть ничего лишнего? К тому же Джес до сих пор подозревал ту горничную, которая была свидетельницей смерти его сестры. Возможно, если не весьма вероятно, что граф Петр Форкосиган подкупил еще кого-нибудь из прислуги особняка, и даже оруженосцы были под подозрением. 

Тогда остается... таверна Лиз. Откуда их выставили и запретили возвращаться. Ох. Неужели это было всего две ночи назад? В последнюю неделю, кажется, вместились беды целого года. И, учитывая злополучную попытку Эйрела вернуться на службу, на следующей неприятностей окажется не меньше. Так что Джес решил сдаться на милость Лиз, хоть и знал, что вечером она особенно занята - а уже вечерело. 

На полдороге к границе Округа Формюиров Эйрел начал приходить в себя. Он не заговорил, но открыл глаза и заморгал, фокусируя взгляд на руке Джеса у себя на плече. Оставалось только надеяться, что после парализации его не будет тошнить, как это часто случалось. 

Посадочная площадка возле таверны была почти пуста. Джес открыл дверцу со своей стороны флайера. Эйрел повернулся к нему и тихо пробормотал: "Спасибо" - поморгал и прибавил: "Похоже... я не в форме". Джес оставил его сидеть в машине, а сам постучался в дверь таверны. Формально он ведь не переступает порог здания и не нарушает запрета. 

Лиз открыла дверь и нахмурилась: - Я же сказала вам... 

Джес махнул рукой в сторону флайера, сквозь колпак которого была ясно различима сгорбившаяся на сиденье фигура. – Помогите нам, пожалуйста. 

\- Боже правый, что случилось? 

\- Я не совсем понял. Каая-то заварушка стряслась в космопорте до того, а потом он уже на моих глазах совершенно по-идиотски поддался на провокацию и попытался напасть на офицера, ну и получил из парализатора. Пока эта буча не утихнет, на корабле ему делать нечего. 

Лиз прикрыла дверь, оставив Джеса трястись на улице - от холода и волнения. Но всего через минуту она вышла – видимо, отходила предупредить помощника - и вместе с Джесом поспешила к флайеру. 

Эйрел сидел, снова полузакрыв глаза и едва реагируя на чье-то появление. В полете у Джеса не было времени разглядеть его хорошенько, только теперь он понял, насколько тот избит. Под глазом фонарь, из носа идет кровь, на лице кровоподтеки и ссадины - и это только то, что видно. Наверняка под запачканным и порванным мундиром скрывается вовсе не то безупречное тело, которым Джес наслаждался вчера и позавчера. 

\- Эйрел, - окликнула Лиз, - ты как, идти сможешь? 

\- Могу... наверное. – Эйрел выговаривал слова неразборчиво, словно пьяный. Самому Джесу никогда не случалось попасть под луч парализатора, но он слышал, что его постэффект сравним с самым хреновым похмельем, какое только можно себе вообразить. 

Лиз наклонилась и обвила его рукой за бок. Эйрел побледнел. - Ребра... больно, - пожаловался он. Она разжала руки и отступила. Эйрел, поерзав на сиденье, сам приподнялся и шагнул из флайера, но пошатнулся и упал на колени. 

Невыносимое зрелище: видеть Эйрела избитым, раненым. Джес опустился на колени в снег рядом с ним, обхватил за плечи и поцеловал. Эйрел обмяк у него в руках, точно кукла, но на поцелуй ответил, пробормотав: "Люблю тебя". Джесу пришлось сморгнуть слезы, помогая ему подняться на ноги. И в этих слезах была не только жалость. Теперь Эйрел сделался совсем его... Почему? Что изменилось? Но времени на долгие размышления не было. 

Джес с Лиз потащили Эйрела по тропинке, ведущей с парковки к маленькому домику, метрах в пятидесяти в стороне. Внутри было прибрано и уютно; очевидно, именно здесь жила сама Лиз. На двери были приколочены крючки для пальто и сумок, в маленькой кухоньке стояли печка и раковина, а в единственной комнате - тяжелый стол со скамьей, потрепанное кресло и старый диванчик перед камином. Лестница у дальней стены, должно быть, вела в спальню наверху. 

Они вдвоем уложили Эйрела на диванчик, подсунув ему под голову подушку и накрыв ноги тяжелым пледом. Джес положил в очаг растопку и дрова, Лиз поставила на огонь чайник. Несмотря на случившуюся беду, Джесу сейчас было по-домашнему уютно. Интересно, много ли – или, наоборот, мало - посетителей таверны бывало в этом домике. Лиз старалась вести себя со своими, как она называла, «мальчиками», точно заботливая мать, но к себе близко не допускала никого. Как будто забота имела право течь только в одном направлении - от неё к ним. 

Она отдала Джесу старую простыню на бинты и попросила Эйрела снять китель, чтобы забинтовать ему ребра. Эйрел сел и принялся неуклюже расстегивать пуговицы; Джес наклонился помочь ему. Под некогда белой, а теперь заляпанной кровью майкой виднелись синяки. - Ее тоже снять? - спросил он у Лиз. 

\- Лучше да, чтобы перевязать покрепче. А швы накладывать уже поздно, даже если и было нужно. 

Эйрел попытался было поднять руки, чтобы Джес стащил его рубашку через голову, но побелел от боли и осел на кровать, закатив глаза. Джес подумал, что можно сделать и лучше. Он потянулся к голенищу его сапога – да, кинжал с драгоценной рукояткой был спрятан там, в который раз став свидетелем катастрофы. Джес был не склонен к суевериям, но тут ему показалось, что злая энергия беды переполняет это оружие до звона. Лиз недоуменно свела брови, не понимая, почему он медлит, и Джес решительно разрезал майку. 

Джес вздохнул, разглядывая следы побоища. Кровоподтеки на груди Эйрела потемнели настолько, что на их фоне были почти не видны завитки темных волос на торсе – те самые, в которые Джес зарывался лицом только сегодня утром. Лис быстро пробежала пальцами по ребрам пострадавшего, отмечая места, прикосновения к которым заставляли его морщиться, и заметила: - Ребра вряд ли сломаны, но драка, должно быть, случилась знатная. 

\- Все было... ужасно. Я идиот. - Эйрел выпрямился, вздрогнул, и Лиз придержала его, обняв. 

\- И? - спросил Джес. 

И покрасневший от стыда Эйрел принялся рассказывать. 

\- Все было нормально, пока мы не построились перед посадкой на челнок. Ну… не то, чтобы нормально: мне никто не глядел в глаза и никто со мною не заговаривал. Но все же. А потом у старших офицеров случилась какая-то заминка, и народ начал беспокоиться. Строй нарушился, и тогда я им скомандовал не расходиться. Прежде... ребята всегда слушались меня, когда нужно было принять решение, а начальству было не до нас. Я думал, что на этот раз так и будет. 

Ого. 

\- Но... Тут я пытался выстроить мою эскадрилью, а они только тарашились на меня, будто в первый раз видели. Как будто нас не гоняли вместе на учениях не один месяц подряд! И этот кретин, Роков... сказал про мою жену. 

\- Ты не был готов, что об этом станут говорить? - Джес начал понимать, к чему идет рассказ. 

\- Я знал, что меня не будут уважать так, как прежде, что мне придется попотеть, чтобы вернуть свой авторитет, но… такая элементарная вещь как построение? Какая разница, кто его скомандовал, ведь всем не терпелось побыстрее попасть… наверх. - Эйрел задрал голову, указывая на небо - где ждал его драгоценный космофлот. И тут голос его упал до потрясенного шепота. - Джес, он посмел заявить, мол, знал ли я, что мою жену ублажать нужно втроем сразу... 

\- Ну нет... - пробормотал Джес. 

\- ... и что одним из троих был ты, ее брат. Это ведь ложь, да? 

\- Конечно, ложь! - "Потому что мне не представилось такой возможности". Джес со всей ясностью вспомнил сестру, привязанную к кровати, Форторена и его игрушки. Он усилием воли прогнал это воспоминание, неразрывно связанное теперь с новыми, столь привлекательными фантазиями прошлой ночи, и заставил себя думать сейчас только об Эйреле. 

\- А остальные тут же с ним спелись и принялись меня изводить. Хуже, чем тогда этот ублюдок Джерон. Мол, нравится ли мне трахать женушку, пока ее братец – извини, Лиз - вставляет в задницу мне. - Эйрел осекся, сглотнул и стиснул ладонь Джеса, словно набираясь сил для дальнейшего рассказа. - Я держался из последних сил, не давал себя сломать, но когда он упомянул мою мать… Все, финиш. Я собою болше не владел, и чуть голову ему не оторвал, в буквальном смысле. А после этого не было смысла сдерживаться, куда уж хуже... Я слетел с катушек, и видишь, что случилось. 

С каждым словом Эйрел неосознанно сжимал пальцы все сильней, и хватка его сделалась такой болезненной, что Джес лишь усилием воли не отнял руку. Семья, достойное поведение, авторитет, почтение к женщинам, мать... все, что было для Эйрела смыслом жизни. И этот кретин Роков – Джес был знаком с этим типом, и с первого взгляда проникся к нему антипатией - берет самое святое, заворачивает в грязную обертку гомосексуальности и при всех швыряет Эйрелу в лицо. Джеса трясло. А ведь окажись рядом нормальный старший офицер, ничего бы не случилось: ссору пресекли бы в зародыше, Рокова - отстранили от службы, Эйрела - перевели в другой отряд, и возбужденный шепоток сплетен о нем быстро затих. 

Эйрел выпустил, наконец, руку Джеса и обмяк, сдавшийся и сокрушенный. 

Лиз тихо присвистнула. - Да уж, Эйрел! - И добавила раздраженно: - Не будь ваши командиры такими идиотами... 

Она пошла в кухоньку и вернулась с парой кружек чая и болеутоляющим для Эйрела. - Мне надо идти работать. Эйрел, ты скоро придешь в себя, а худшая часть похмелья все равно уже позади. 

Джес с Эйрелом остались вдвоем и сидели молча, потягивая чай и глядя в ревущий огонь. Теплая, домашняя атмосфера в домике навевала сейчас Джесу отнюдь не тревожные мысли. "Интересно, не позволит ли он мне?..." 

Он поднялся с кресла и, наклонившись над Эйрелом, принялся тихонько целовать ему шею и плечи – только не касаясь синяков. Эйрел привлек его к себе и улыбнулся, коротко и неуверенно. 

\- Не бросай меня, - прошептал он. 

\- Ты что, думаешь, я могу тебя бросить? 

\- Я для тебя обуза. Иногда думаю, что если бы меня не стало, тебе было бы только лучше. 

\- Нет. Но и ты не бросай меня. - Джес переместился с поцелуями и касаниями ниже. Добравшись до талии, он запустил пальцы под пояс брюк - и почувствовал вполне недвусмысленный отклик. - Тут ты не пострадал, - усмехнулся Джес. 

\- Не пострадал. Просто удивительно. Хотя сейчас я мало на что сгожусь. – Эйрел откинулся на спику кресла и глубоко и довольно вздохнул. - Об этом не беспокойся. – заверил его Джес. Действительно. В ближайшие несколько минут на беспокойство у его Эйрела времени не будет. 

*** 

Пару часов спустя он помог Эйрелу одеться, объяснив: - Нам надо в Форбарр-Султану. 

\- Знаю. И вот что, Джес: мне действительно нудно переговорить с отцом. Сегодня же вечером. 

\- Почему именно сейчас? 

\- Я подумал... чем дольше я жду, тем менее жаркий семейный прием меня ожидает. Тем дольше отец будет копить все разочарования, которым я был причиной. Один наш сегодняшний полет чего стоит. Наверняка, слухи до него уже дошли, и он, разумеется, истолковал их как очередное доказательство того, что я безмозглый и подверженный эмоциям слабак... Чтобы наладить наши отношения сейчас, придется чертовски постараться. А год спустя это станет вовсе невозможным. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобою? - спросил Джес. Ничего хорошего от встречи с Петром Форкосиганом он не ждал. Их последний разговор… Джес вряд ли готов был забыть - и простить – то, как повел себя граф Петр, узнав про гибель невестки. "Финал, достойный этой потаскушки". 

\- Не хотелось бы ехать туда одному. Хоть он тебя терпеть не может, но слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы открыто изливать желчь на глазах у посторонних. Придется ему направить свой гнев только на… допустимые предметы. 

\- А что насчет... нее? 

\- Я не стану спрашивать. Мой дед, ты, твой отец... если я и сомневался, желаю ли знать, устроил ли он ее смерть, вы меня от этого желания избавили раз и навсегда. Это вечно останется грузом на моей совести, но знать я не хочу. Не могу, понимаешь? 

Всю дорогу до столицы Эйрел был тих. До флайера он дошел без посторонней помощи, почти твердо держась на ногах. Однако он потребовал, и Джес согласился, снять бинты, которыми перевязали его ушибленные ребра, поскольку болеутоляющих и так хватало. Физические травмы исцелятся со временем – прогресс виден уже сейчас - но Джеса беспокоило, не пострадала ли непоправимо офицерская гордость Эйрела. 

Загородная темнота сменилась сияющими огнями Форбарр-Султаны. Лишь тогда Джес заметил два темных флайера, следующих за ними по пятам. Он нарочно чуть прибавил скорость, потом сбросил, сделал неожиданный вираж, но они не отставали. Однако держались они в достаточном отдалении, не давая возможности себя опознать. 

\- Эйрел, - окликнул его Джес, - видишь вон те машины за окном? По-моему, за нами следят. 

Эйрел вытянул шею, всматриваясь в темноту, досадливо прикусил губу и обронил: - СБ. 

\- СБ? Черт. Ты как думаешь, они следили за нами всю дорогу, до Лиз и обратно? 

\- Ты сам говорил, что они должны быть в курсе относительно Лиз и ее клиентуры. - ответил Эйрел удивленно, словно Джес задал ему совершенно глупый вопрос. 

\- Хм. Ты прав. Но зачем мы им? 

\- Хм... Восходящая военная звезда, наследник самого великого из живущих ныне на Барраяре генералов, ныне обесчестивший себя лично и скомпрометировавший профессионально... Я не был дисциплинированным солдатом, это точно. И наши СБшные друзья всегда вели досье на Форкосиганов, раз мы были близки к трону, хоть ни разу не пытались на него претендовать. Ведут и сейчас, поскольку до Негри не дойдет, что мне сделаться императором так же невозможно, как ему самому. 

Имя человека, которого все называли "правой рукой Эзара", заставило Джеса вздрогнуть. Негри был безжалостен, как и его господин, и совершенно равнодушен к чинам и званиям. Он полностью посвятил свою жизнь Империи, сделавшись ее слугой. Всякий раз, видя Негри, Джес нервничал без видимых причин. 

\- Значит, пусть себе летят за нами? 

\- Конечно. Помешать им мы все равно не можем. - Эйрел снова замолчал и, отвернувшись, уставился в окно; он явно готовился и укреплял дух перед предстоящей встречей с отцом. 

Джес запросил и получил разрешение на посадку флайера во дворе форкосигановского особняка. Эх, сидеть во флайере было так уютно... их колени почти соприкасались. А теперь ему надо будет держаться на пристойном расстоянии – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не закончат разговор с графом и не вернутся домой. - Эйрел, - окликнул он. - Мы приземляемся, пятисекундная готовность до касания. Ты знаешь правила. Придется пристегнуть этот ремень как надо. 

Эйрел отозвался каким-то непонятным хныканьем. Джес в этот момент был слишком сосредоточен на посадке, чтобы оглядываться. Щелчок вроде отстегиваемого ремня... Неужели болеутоляющие больше не де...? 

Два удара последовали один за другим так быстро, что Джес не смог их парировать. Один в челюсть, и второй, когда он рефлекторно вскинул руки прикрыть лицо, ниже пояса. Он чуть пополам не сложился, только ремни безопасности его и удержали. В глазах потемнело, и он почувствовал, как флайер накренился. 

Эйрел перехватил управление, в его руках машина резко нырнула и развернулась. Теперь они летели прямо на особняк, и не на маленькую посадочную площадку перед въездом в гараж, расчищенную от льда и снега, но прямо в большое светящееся окно графского кабинета. Джес застыл, сердце у него колотилось как бешеное, он судорожно втягивал воздух. Интересно, о чем думаешь перед самой смертью? 

Черный силуэт спикировал на них справа, чиркнув по фюзеляжу. - Гребаное СБ!! - выругался Эйрел, но маневр возымел нужный эффект - он отвернул нос машины левее. Второй СБшный флайер приближался с другой стороны. Невероятным усилием Джес вырвал рычаг управления у Эйрела, тут же услышал треск крыла, и они наполовину приземлились, наполовину рухнули перед домом. Черные силуэты эскорта резко взмыли вверх и на полной скорости скрылись. 

Джес повернулся к Эйрелу. - Ублюдок! – взвизгнул он. - Ты же говорил, что не...- Он уже слышал крики бегущих к ним через сугробы форкосигановских оруженосцев. 

Эйрел рассмеялся ему в лицо. - Нет, я никогда не говорил, что «не стану»; я лишь сказал, что не сделаю это без тебя. - И задумчивым голосом добавил: - О какой такой утраченной чести стоит заботиться человеку, который идет на встречу со смертью? 

Глава 9

Взглядом, каким граф Петр смерил Джеса, каким можно было плавить сталь. Джес не стал ничего говорить, ограничив приветствие кивком. Он прекрасно видел, что Петр сейчас в ярости, но понятия не имел, как тот поступит, когда любовник его сына переступит порог его собственного кабинета. 

Эйрел с Джесом сели в кресла рядом, а Петр принялся вышагивать вдоль стены с книжными полками. Сам Джес после аварийной посадки маялся от боли в вывихнутом плече и мечтал о таблетке анальгетика. Насколько пострадал сейчас Эйрел, он понять был не в состоянии: как отличить новые повреждения от синяков и ссадин, заработанных в драке в космопорте? Но вид у Эйрела был сейчас совершенно униженным и несчастным, и он не глядел на Джеса. Да, им настоятельно нужно поговорить и много прояснить... но не сейчас. Сначала этот гребаный разговор. Джес предпочел бы оказаться сейчас где угодно, но не наедине с великим генералом графом Петром Форкосиганом. 

Эйрел начал с того, что сказал: - Если хочешь со мной поговорить, Джес тоже останется. 

Такая преданность показалась Джесу трогательной, но довольно сомнительной, учитывая, что ее демонстрировал человек, готовый несколько минут назад совершить самоубийство вкупе с его, Джеса, убийством. И он понятия не имел, как поступит граф: будет держаться с сыном при посторонних холодно и отчужденно либо устроит ему скандал в присутствии человека, которого он откровенно не выносит. 

Петр продолжал вышагивать, не глядя на них. Наконец, он остановился и повернулся к Эйрелу. 

\- Ты - Форкосиган, а не какой-нибудь извращенец-Форратьер, - заявил он резко. Интересно, неужели граф забыл, что из дома Форратьеров происходит его собственная мать? Одна из дочерей старого Пьера Кровавого, во времена Изоляции отданная отцу Петра в награду за впечатляющую победу в сражении. Она была прекрасна, умна, упряма; что ж, понятно, откуда такой характер у самого Петра… и его сына. 

\- Ты не вправе... не можешь быть содомитом. Это бесчестит всю семью. Ты не можешь быть тупоголовым кретином, скидывающим штаны перед симпатичным мальчишкой, как только тот похлопает красивыми карими глазками. - Петр зло передразнил «соблазнительного мальчишку», и эта гримаса на мгновение придала его жестким чертам почти игривое выражение. Однако Джеса этот ядовитый намек не задел; напротив, он нашел его забавным. 

Граф отвернулся от обоих и уставился в окно на покрытый снегом город, погрузившись в свои мысли. Быть может, он представил, как выглядел сейчас этот самый кабинет, если бы Эйрелу удалось выдрать управление флайером из рук Джеса и машина бы влетела в это окно. Стекло вдребезги, все залито кровью, труп... или даже два. Может, Петр как раз предпочел бы такое развитие событий? 

Джес покосился на Эйрела, тот пожал плечами и снова отвел взгляд. Если бы они сейчас были наедине, Джес просто потряс бы его за плечи, заставляя на себя посмотреть, вынуждая к разговору. Но, похоже, оба сейчас испытывали облегчение от присутствия графа. Какую бы чушь тот ни нес, но слушать ее было легче, чем разговаривать друг с другом, потому что они не знали, что друг другу сказать. 

Джес вспомнил, как на свой лад заботился о них его отец – и о каждом в отдельности, как о личности, и о… паре. А ведь графу Форратьеру ничто не мешало поступить жестоко, свирепо разругать пагубное поведение обоих и его последствия - как это сейчас, похоже, собирался сделать Петр Форкосиган. Но вместо этого отец Джеса им помог. Несправедливо было бы отплатить ему за это смертью сына. Точно так же, как и принцу Ксаву, второму их молчаливому союзнику… 

Наконец, Петр прекратил шагать по комнате. Должно быть, составил в уме ту самую возмущенную пафосную тираду. Джес заранее представлял, что тот скажет. Все эти банальности и штампы насчет истинной мужественности, верности, чести, семьи, политики... То же самое, что вывалил на Эйрела этот кретин Роков полсуток назад. 

Но генерал граф Форкосиган кретином не был. Когда он заговорил, он произнес лишь одну, полную презрения, фразу.  
\- Только ты мне и остался. – В голосе его сквозила боль. - Если бы эти ублюдки не убили твоего брата... 

«О-о. Я забыл про самую уязвимую точку». А, может, граф все-таки идиот? Или жизнь его сына Эйрела для него на самом деле ничего не стоит? 

Эйрел закаменел лицом. Он резко вскочил и деревянным шагом вышел из комнаты. Явная ярость, сквозившая в его движениях, лишь немного приглушалась осторожностью, с какой он двигался, чтобы не задеть ничего больным местом. 

\- Слабак, - обронил Петр вполголоса. И повернулся к Джесу: - Прочь! 

\- Сэр. - Голос Джеса задрожал, одновременно от страха и ярости. - Милорд граф, я спасал его уже... погодите. По меньшей мере, четыре раза за последнюю неделю. Если не больше. Я не хочу, чтобы он умер... и унижение, которому вы его подвергаете, не облегчает моей задачи сохранить ему жизнь. Вы легко можете лишиться сейчас и второго сына. Вы этого хотите? - Он перевел дыхание и продолжил. - Если да, предупреждаю, сперва вам придется убрать меня… как и мою сестру. 

Было ясно, что Петр понял сказанное в точности. Он быстро отвел глаза и не возразил ни словом. «Виновен ли он в ее смерти или просто изумлен, что я посмел практически бросить обвинение ему в лицо. То и другое вместе? Или дело в чем-то еще?» А ведь Джес обещал своему отцу, принцу Ксаву и Эйрелу даже не заговаривать об этом. Прежде, чем Петр успел ему ответить, Джес коротко поклонился и вышел из кабинета - искать Эйрела. 

*** 

Они вернулись в дом Форратьеров после долгой прогулки по столице, во время которой друг с другом почти не разговаривали. Один из форкосигановских оруженосцев предложил отвезти их домой, но Эйрел отказался, хотя на ногах держался все хуже и хуже. К счастью, Джес успел выпросить у оруженосца несколько таблеток болеутоляющего, того самого, что Эйрелу особенно помогало. Одну он приберег для себя, а кузена заставил проглотить остальные. 

Когда они заявились домой, лампочка на комм-пульте в комнате Джеса мигала. Он подошел проверить неотвеченные звонки и судорожно сглотнул, прочитав строку «адресат». Один раз ему сегодня звонил начальник оперативного отдела, другой - Олрент. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало. 

К счастью, Эйрел рухнул на стул у самой двери и слишком устал, чтобы интересоваться почтой. - Джес, - позвал он слабо, - Я сапоги сам снять не могу. 

Джес повернулся к нему и вдруг расплылся в улыбке. Тот самый стул у двери, к которому он Эйрела тогда привязывал, хм! Может, Эйрел принимал сейчас эту улыбку исключительно за заботливость доброго друга, но Джес испытывал сейчас совсем другие эмоции. Беспомощность Эйрела, служащая к его, Джеса, удовольствию… Сейчас и веревки не нужны, Эйрел полностью принадлежит ему. 

Джес опустился перед ним на колени, но, увы, не получил в ответ привычной и такой приятной реакции. Эйрел утомленно прикрыл глаза, наконец-то сраженный усталостью. А, может, сам смутился при мысли, что было в последний раз, когда он сидел на этом самом стуле, а Джес стоял перед ним... 

\- Тебе нужно отмокнуть в горячей ванне, вот что, - решил Джес. – Ты, наверное, весь ободран. - Эйрел слабо кивнул. Джесу пришлось чуть не поднимать его со стула и тащить на себе до ванной. Даже раздеться – простейшее действие – ему пришлось помогать. 

Джес усадил его в ванну, открыл краны, а сам вернулся к комм-пульту. Он прдусмотрительно прикрутил громкость комма на минимум, чтобы Эйрел его наверняка не услышал. 

Сперва перед ним предстало знакомое суровое лицо генерала Формуртоса, шефа Оперативного отдела, извещавшего, что Форратьер и Форкосиган оба переводятся под начало майора Олрента, и немедленно. Поскольку срок увольнительных по причине траура истек, они считаются находящимися на активной службе и ожидают распоряжений майора. 

Джес вздохнул с облегчением: инстинкты его не обманули, он верно не захотел смотреть почту вместе с Эйрелом. Получается, тот теперь на неопределенное время отстранен от службы во флоте и переведен обратно в штаб, что его, конечно, не обрадует. За пару лет работы в Оперативном отделе Джесу уже не раз случалось утешать геройских сослуживцев, что штабная работа - не конец света, что их перевели сюда в качестве временного отдыха, пока им нужна работа полегче. Как правило, они все равно чувствовали себя неудачниками и винили себя жестоко; случались даже покушения не самоубийство, хотя, быть может, этих людей сняли с боевого дежурства как раз из-за суицидальных настроений, а не излишнего буйства. 

Второе сообщение, от Олрента, было не по-военному заботливым. Голосом, полным личного участия, он излагал простейшие инструкции для обоих: Джес - не Эйрел – обязан был как минимум раз в день звонить и докладывать о состоянии дел, а также немедля сообщать Олренту об их местонахождении, если они выедут за пределы столицы. Джес вздрогнул, еще раз получив подтверждение своей догадке, что ситуацию отслеживает СБ. Сообщение заканчивалось сочувственной фразой: «Надеюсь, вы поступите разумно и обратитесь ко мне за помощью, если потребуется», - которая чуть не заставила измученного Джеса расплакаться. 

Он все это расскажет Эйрелу, но потом. Так будет уместнее. 

Он совсем уже собрался присоединиться к Эйрелу в ванной, как вдруг ему пришла в голову идея. Он вспомнил прошлую ночь: он сам был в мундире, а Эйрел - обнажен. Всего сутки назад. Казалось, один день вместил в себя горе целого месяца. Нет, сейчас не до эротики, не до пьянящего ощущения властвования, да и мундир его сейчас измаран высохшей кровью и грязью, вряд ли в нем он будет похож на того непререкаемого командира, вид которого так покоряет Эйрела. Хотя, быть может, Эйрелу приятно будет посмотреть на него полуодетым и он даже улыбнется. Джес снял только рубашку и китель. 

Тут раздался стук в дверь. На пороге стоял оруженосец Рубен, держащий в руках бутылочку с неожиданно кокетливой яркой лентой на горлышке. 

\- Я слышал, лорд Форкосиган собирается принять ванну. Этот настой от моей жены: она подливает мне его в воду всякий раз, когда у меня выдается трудный день, - оруженосец протянул бутылочку Джесу. - Пахнет эта штука как цветочный магазин, ничего не поделаешь, зато выльешь пару колпачков этого снадобья в ванну, и мышцы действительно расслабляет. Я знаю, что у лорда Эйрела проблемы, милорд, и один из оруженосцев графа Форкосигана рассказал мне про крушение флаера. Я хочу помочь, чем могу. 

Джес с искренней признательностью кивнул и понес неожиданный подарок Эйрелу. Тот слегка удивился, увидев незнакомую нарядную вещицу в его руках, и изумился по-настоящему, когда Джес откупорил бутылочку. Да, насчет запаха Рубен не ошибся. От настоя просто разило лавандой, маскирующей резкие лекарственные нотки. Эйрел только теперь обратил внимание, что Джес полураздет, и действительно улыбнулся. 

Эйрел неловко пошевелился, стараясь устроиться в поудобнее в горячей воде, и прикусил губу, поморщившись, когда попытался опереться спиной на твердый бортик ванны. - Я бы предпочел полежать, но что-то больно, - с улыбкой заметил он. 

Что ж, это явный намек. Эйрел пытается сохранить чувство собственного достоинства и самообладание и не просит у него помощи напрямую. Джес разделся и влез в ванну, устроившись у Эйрела за спиной. Тепло и всепроникающий запах лаванды тотчас расслабили тело. Эйрел чуть не замурлыкал, прижавшись спиною к его груди. 

\- Можно спросить? - начал Джес, когда Эйрел оттаял окончательно. – Там, у твоего отца... когда он выругался насчет содомита, а потом передразнил, очень похоже... Он лично знает такого рода публику, как минимум. Неужто у великого генерала есть свои секреты в шкафу? 

Тело Эйрела едва заметно напряглось. - О, это долгая история. – Тон его был намеренно небрежен, словно то ли речь шла о пустяке, недостойном упоминания, то ли о ценном секрете, который нельзя было раскрывать. 

\- Расскажи? - Джес подался вперед и прижался губами к его загривку, предусмотрительно найдя там место, где не было ссадин и синяков. 

Эйрел чуть вздрогнул и тихо отозвался. - Ладно. Но... Я никому и никогда об этом раньше не рассказывал. Отец вообще не в курсе, что я об этом знаю. 

Он начал излагать, постепенно втягиваясь в повествовательный ритм. 

\- Ну... случилось это в самом конце гражданской войны. Мы только что наполовину уничтожили, наполовину перетянули на свою сторону приверженцев Юрия в округе Формюира и готовились двинуться на Форбарр-Султану. Космические войска отец намеренно игнорировал, а устраивал череду коротких стычек – чтобы создать впечатление ожесточенных боев и отвлечь внимание Юрия от того факта, что мы были уже на подступах к столице. Отец даже флайеры тогда не использовал. Побед мы обычно не праздновали, он не разрешал, но в тот вечер, когда формюировский округ наконец-то стал нашим, он уступил, смягчился... знал, видимо, что не пройдет и пары дней, как будет новый бой, и он окажется тяжелым. Однако мне было всего тринадцать, и отец не хотел, чтобы я сидел вместе с перепившимися мужчинами, а трезвых в тот момент в лагере не было… поэтому сразу после ужина отослал меня в палатку. 

\- Гулянье тянулось не один час. Я задремал, потом проснулся. Было тихо, и я услышал, как отец с кем-то говорит. Я высунулся из палатки, из чистого любопытства. Оказалось, отец беседовал с парнем-греком по фамилии Ставраки. Он присоединился к нам пару недель назад и как-то с ходу взял на себя обязанности по обустройству лагеря: кому-то же надо этим заниматься, а война тогда шла мобильная и очень жесткая, и женщинам в расположении войск оставаться не разрешалось. Парень был молодой, лет восемнадцати, а перед моим отцом он преклонялся до того, что готов был целовать землю, по которой тот ходил. Он был светловолосый, сильный, жизнерадостный - и отчаянно мечтал стать солдатом, несмотря на то, что военной подготовки у него не было вообще. 

\- Итак, я прятался в тени палатки и услышал реплику Ставраки, мол, их предки на Земле верили, что мальчик, испивший семени воина, сам становится хорошим солдатом. Я был уверен, что он сейчас схлопочет от отца как следует, но услышал только смешок и сразу за ним фразу: "Ставви, у мужчин есть свои потребности..." Точно тем тоном, как сегодня. 

Джес был шокирован. - Хочешь сказать, что этот Ставраки... - Он даже не мог выговорить слова. - … С твоим отцом? 

\- Да. 

\- Вот лицемер! 

\- Джес, я бы поспорил. Война приводит к странным вещам. Если завтра тебе идти на смерть, сегодня ты можешь пойти на поводу у своих желаний и забыть про мораль. 

Джес вспомнил, что даже после учебных баталий в Академии Эйрел неизменно затаскивал его в койку. - Догадываюсь. 

\- Во время гражданской войны я по-настоящему не воевал. Так что тогда был слишком мал, чтобы понять эту истину на собственном опыте. Проняло меня по-настоящему уже в патрульном рейде, когда я служил на корабле... в тот раз, после которого я как раз получил повышение. Дела у нас тогда шли скверно, разведка донесла, что цеты взяли нас в кольцо. Все были тогда... возбуждены. Тестостерон можно было чуть ли не воздухе унюхать, ну а командиры потом, гм, определенно отводили глаза. 

\- Ладно. - Джес решил, что определенно не хочет знать, что именно Эйрел делал в тот раз "потом". Сам он оставался Эйрелу верным, даже в течение долгих месяцев, пока тот был женат, но явным образом никогда не просил его об ответной верности в отношении других мужчин. И если слова насчет сексуального возбуждения в минуту опасности были правдой (хотя Джес не мог проверить их справедливость на собственном опыте), то Эйрел этим обстоятельством как раз воспользовался. 

\- Так что отец не лицемерит, насколько я понимаю, - продолжил Эйрел. - Сомневаюсь, что ему часто приходилось делать себе поблажки; от себя он всегда требовал той же дисциплины, что и от своих солдат. К тому же, тогда и пары лет не прошло едва пару лет со дня гибели матери, и он все еще - и до сих пор - не оправился от этого. Хм. Ты обратил внимание, что он нас ни словом не попрекнул, когда мы бывали у него вместе, пока учились? 

\- Думаешь, он знал? - неверяще спросил Джес. 

\- Если знал твой, то уж мой наверняка. Вспомни, моральные принципы у него твердые, но глаза он держит открытыми. Во время войны, когда в лагере было полно доступных женщин, сам он к ним не ходил, но, будь уверен, всегда знал, кто из его солдат это делал. Не для того, чтобы осуждать их за разврат, но чтобы знать о них все. 

\- Звучит логично. Так что в конце концов стало со Ставраки? 

\- Должно быть, в деревенских обычаях есть доля истины. Хм. - Эйрел усмехнулся. – И Ставви не раз еще приходил к отцу, потому что после того дня он быстро начал делаться одним из самых умелых бойцов в отряде. Его убили в бою, когда мы преследовали Юрия, но он успел забрать с собою на тот свет полдюжины вражеских солдат. Я его никогда не забуду. 

\- Хм. Звучит так, будто ты относился к этому парню... с благоговением. 

\- И даже больше. - Джес уловил смущение в голосе Эйрела, но все же тот продолжил рассказ: - Я, ну... я только созрел тогда. В тринадцать лет уже не считаешь себя ребенком, тем более, если не знаешь, доживешь ли до завтрашнего дня. Я хотел… нет, мне было отчаянно нужно успеть попробовать все, пока я не погиб. Твой отец сказал, что мне нравятся солдаты, и он прав. А Ставраки из неумелого новичка стал отличным солдатом, и чудесно быстро. 

\- Ага! Ты в него втюрился? 

\- Да. И я знал - видел - что он меня не обидит. Ему нравилось учить меня, он обращался со мной, как со своими товарищами, а не как с "командирским сынком". Так что однажды ночью я набрался смелости, отыскал его возле коновязи и просто взял да и обнял. Он, конечно, был меня выше, он наклонился, прижался к моей макушке и спросил напрямую, я что, поцеловать его хочу? У нас с ним не было ничего, кроме объятий и поцелуев: во-первых, его смущало, что я был совсем мелким, во-вторых, держу пари, он не меньше меня самого боялся, что об этом узнает мой отец... А через неделю он погиб. 

\- Ты мне никогда о нем не рассказывал. - Джес постарался, чтобы его фраза не прозвучала упреком. История из давних времен его совершенно заворожила, и все его былое раздражение утихло, сменившись любопытством: он стал больше понимать и про гражданскую войну, и про то, какую роль она сыграла в судьбе обоих Форкосиганов, отца и сына. 

\- Не рассказывал. Хотел, но никак не мог придумать, как это сделать и при том умолчать, что было между отцом и Ставви. Эта история – точно мозаика из кусочков, и ты бы почувствовал, если бы я утаил от тебя один. Но теперь... ты спросил. Только ни за что не проговорись об этом отцу. 

*** 

Несколько дней спустя, довольно рано утром, в форратьеровский особняк заявились люди из Имперской СБ. Джес проснулся моментально, услышав стук в дверь спальни, но Эйрел, к счастью, только повернулся на бок, пробормотав что-то ужасающе невнятное вроде "сплю, милый". 

Через закрытую дверь донесся голос оруженосца Рубена. - Здесь СБ. Вас требуют во дворец. 

Джес быстро оделся в повседневный мундир - самый презентабельный вариант формы, оказавшийся у него под рукой после нескольких ночей пьяных кутежей, как выразился Эйрел, "в честь моего разжалования" - и натянул сапоги. 

Рубен поджидал, пока он выйдет. Вид у оруженосца был крайне встревоженный, и он помялся, словно не был уверен, вправе ли он об этом интересоваться: - Как самочувствие лорда Форкосигана? 

Джесу всегда было комфортно в обществе Рубена. Тот служил Форратьерам скоро уже два десятка лет и был ветераном Первой Цетагандийской, как и многие другие оруженосцы, но помимо того, он был любезен, мягок, достоин доверия и никогда не пытался "почивать на своих военных лаврах". С ним Джес мог быть более откровенен, чем с кем-то другим. 

\- Сейчас он спит. И проспал всю ночь, ради разнообразия, а не просыпался с криком. - С криком, когда он звал мать, или брата. Или его, Джеса. Но никогда - своего отца или покойницу жену. 

\- Да, я слышал прежде. Как тревожно видеть столь достойного молодого человека таким... опустившимся. Когда он должен проснуться, как вы думаете? 

\- Не могу сказать. Но... он не привык просыпаться в одиночестве. Так что ты окажешь мне огромное одолжение, если подождешь возле моей комнаты, пока он не проснется, чтобы, если он будет... раздражен, ты мог бы ему помочь. 

Джеса несколько удивило, что Рубен назвал Эйрела "достойным", учитывая, что вся трагедия его брака, от сватовства и свадьбы до финального хаоса, разыгрывалась в этом доме на глазах всей прислуги. Но, возможно, Рубен один из тех немногих, кто не связывает личное поведение человека и его "общедоступную персону". Интересно, может ли Джес прибегнуть к помощи Рубена, если у него возникнет необходимость просто выговориться посреди ночи? Ему все больше не хватало понимающей Лиз. 

Сержант СБ вместе с помощником довезли Джеса до дворца быстро, молча и не вступая с ним в разговоры. Джес решил, что они не вправе ему сказать, зачем его вызвали, даже если и знают это. Но когда его препроводили в личный кабинет императора Эзара, тревожная сирена в голове завыла слишком громко. 

Больше всего Джес боялся, что открыто скандальное поведение приведет к тому, что СБ захочет его с кузеном разучить. Он был в курсе, что слухи полнятся рассказами про наследного лорда Эйрела Форкосигана, который шатается по столице пьяным под ручку с любовником. Привычная смущенная сдержанность совсем покинула Эйрела в последнее время: он не отлипал от Джеса на людях, откровенно тискал и обнимал его, а всякому, кто осмелился это прокомментировать, немедленно упиралось в лоб дуло табельного парализатора Форкосигана. 

Когда император Эзар Форбарра вошел в свой кабинет, сопровождаемый главой СБ капитаном Негри, Джес едва сумел приветствовать императора должным поклоном, а не броситься наутек под его пристальным взглядом. 

\- Что ж, парень. Знаешь, зачем ты здесь? 

Эзару шел сейчас шестой десяток, но выглядел он словно вне возраста. 

\- Н-нет, сир. - Джес сам удивился тому, что заикается перед лицом высшей барраярской власти. Ему уже случалось видеть императора, и как один из высших форов он должен был уметь вести себя правильно в августейшем присутствии. Но тут вопрос был не в соблюдении протокола, согласно которому молодой верноподданный предстает перед своим властителем. "Ему что-то от меня нужно". 

\- Да ну?- Эзар был раздражен, и явно чем-то посущественней, чем возможное несоблюдение этикета. - Все это время ты таскаешься по пятам за Эйрелом Форкосиганом. Увозишь его к себе домой каждый вечер. Почему? 

\- Мы... разделяем общее горе. Он принял эту утрату гораздо тяжелее, чем я мог себе представить. 

\- Не юли, Форратьер, - вставил Негри. - О вашей... связи нам известно уже давно. 

\- Я припоминаю, - заметил Эзар, - некую драку в Имперской Академии несколько лет назад, когда юный Джерон Форкаллоннер серьезно пострадал за неосмотрительные слова. Капитан Негри отметил существующую проблему уже тогда. 

\- А я припоминаю, - добавил Негри с полнейшим хладнокровием, - свадьбу, случившуюся чересчур кстати. 

Джес не знал, кого он боится сейчас больше, самого Негри или его господина. И у него было подозрение, что обоим прекрасно известно, кто убил Форторрена и Форвина. 

\- У нас есть для тебя работа, - веско сообщил Эзар. - Эйрел Форкосиган, вплоть до этого прискорбного происшествия, обещал сделаться военным гением. Талантом, какой не рождался на Барраяре уже много поколений; превосходящим даже его собственного отца. Он еще неопытен, но быстро учится, и у него есть талант убеждать людей следовать за ним ради невозможного и совершать невообразимое. Короче, этот человек представляет для нас огромную ценность. Мы хотим, чтобы ты присмотрел за ним, пока он не придет в себя и не будет готов вернуться в строй. 

Подозрение? Уверенность! Император знал, как наилучшим образом использовать своих людей, И Эйрел был, очевидно, ценен для него настолько, что на его личное поведение - вплоть до убийства и включая оное - можно было закрыть глаза. 

\- Я мог... мог бы это делать, сир. Только... Олрент из Оперативного отдела, мой начальник, хочет получить меня обратно к себе. - Джес лишь сейчас понял, что майор Олрент, если сам и не был агентом СБ, то явно получил от этой конторы ту же задачу, что и он сам; их короткие ежедневные разговоры с Джесом по комму обычно не касались другой темы, кроме состояния Эйрела. 

\- Олрент подождет, - отмахнулся Негри. – Все равно, поддерживать армию - одного человека или род войск, не важно - в должной боеспособности и есть классическая задача Оперативного отдела, так что можешь по-прежнему докладывать ему. Лучше, чтобы твои доклады в СБ проходили через третьи руки. Мы не хотим привлекать ненужное внимание к слишком явному интересу нашего ведомства к Форкосиганам. 

\- Но мое… наше поведение непристойно, - выговорил Джес. - За такое обычно выгоняют со службы. - Боже, зачем, ради всего святого, он вздумал спорить с этими двоими?! 

\- Не дергайся, - отрубил Эзар. - В какие бы грехи тебя ни втянул Эйрел Форкосиган, они будут прощены. Если ты выполнишь свою работу хорошо, считай, что продвинешься по службе, а то ты что-то подзасиделся в Оперативном отделе. Мигом попадешь на корабль, а межпланетная политическая обстановка сейчас такова, что, если ты поведешь себя по-умному, будешь получать звания одно за другим. Мы даем тебе сложную задачу и хотим, чтобы ты был соответствующе за нее вознагражден. 

Негри улыбнулся. Джес решил, что улыбка на физиономии шефа СБ выглядит страшнее, чем свирепая гримаса на любом другом лице. 

\- Я бы сказал,- добавил Негри, и в иных устах это прозвучало бы насмешкой либо сочувствием, а то и тем, и другим вместе, - что странно возражать против работы, которая состоит в том, чтобы круглые сутки находиться рядом с любимым тобою мужчиной. 

\- Я не возражаю. Я просто хочу точно представлять себе последствия. 

\- Ты согласен? - спросил Эзар прямо. 

"А у меня есть выбор? К тому же, охранять жизнь Эйрела – это было мое собственное желание… " 

\- Отвечай прямо. Повторяю, это задание – большая удача для тебя. 

\- Даже если я не справлюсь? 

\- Вряд ли ты позволишь себе не справиться. - Расчетливая реплика Эзара заставила Джеса вздрогнуть. 

Когда Джеса, наконец, препроводили к выходу из дворца, он вспомнил их многолетней давности разговор с Эйрелом и одну удивительно подходящую к нынешней ситуации фразу. "Если император просит тебя об услуге, всегда есть цена, просто ты о ней не знаешь". 

ГЛАВА 10

Джес поднес чашку к губам отца, чтобы тот сплюнул кровь и мокроту. Приступы кашля у старого графа участились и стали сильнее; доктора утверждали, что жить ему остались считанные недели, и он, похоже, примирился с этим. Потребовалось перевезти старика в Имперский госпиталь, как на том настаивал старший брат Джеса, ныне взявший на себя графские обязанности. Однако это было нелегко: граф Форратьер желал умереть в своем поместье в собственном Округе. Но в старом замке, где даже отопление, электричество и горячая вода были проведены не всюду, нельзя было подключить аппаратуру, облегчившую бы ему остаток дней. 

\- Похоже, отец, в ближайшие дни я не смогу появляться у тебя часто, - договорил Джес. - Но я буду в пределах досягаемости, и твои сиделки будут знать, откуда меня вызвать, если тебе... если дела пойдут хуже. 

\- Ох, Джес, мне предстоит медленный спуск под гору, и никаких крутых обрывов впереди не предвидится. Жаль: смерти я не боюсь, а вот умирание мне не по душе. - Он снова закашлялся, Джес поднес ему чашку. В этот раз больной сплюнул больше крови. - Что, Эйрел прилетает? 

\- Откуда ты все всегда знаешь, отец? 

\- По твоим глазам, - улыбнулся граф Форратьер, и Джес покраснел. 

Старик неловко пошевелился в постели и тихо застонал. - Похоже, мальчик мой, пора пить болеутоляющее. - Он принял пилюлю и какое-то время дышал, судорожно и тяжело, пока лекарство не подействовало. После этого он заговорил медленнее - именно заговорил, но мыслил так же четко, потому что его вопрос попал в самую точку: 

\- Ну и как у вас двоих дела? 

\- Хм, нормально, - Джес быстро отвел глаза, надеясь, что отец не успел заподозрить в его ответе ложь. 

\- Я боюсь, как бы Петр и его не втянул в свою войну за нравственность. 

\- По-моему... Эйрел сопротивляется. Но отец до сих пор имеет на него такое влияние... 

\- Меня удивило, что после смерти твоей сестры он позволил Эйрелу пуститься во все тяжкие в твоей компании. Даже когда вас двоих арестовали и пришлось вмешаться СБ, он и тогда ни слова не сказал. А когда я заговорил с ним об этом, он тут же сменил тему. Рештл, наверное, что чем бы его сын ни был болен, эта болезнь у него надолго. 

Джес задумался. Быть может, с умирающим он вправе быть полностью откровенным... - Отец, в СБ мне приказали охранять жизнь Эйрела. Что я и делал; другое дело, что я берег бы его и безо всякого приказа… 

\- Вот как. - Граф Форратьер вздернул бровь. – И, позволь заметить, за последние три года ты и сам неплохо продвинулся по службе. Получил должность на корабле, два повышения в звании, хм. - Он снова закашлялся, на этот раз несильно и без крови. – Выполнение этого задания так хорошо вознаграждается? 

\- Я получил его с самого верха. Лично из императорских уст и подтвержденное словом капитана Негри. Я тогда до чертиков перепугался. И... не надо бы мне об этом говорить, но, ладно... – Джес как наяву вспомнил беседу в кабинете графа Петра: раздавленного морально и физически Эйрела и его умного хладнокровного отца. – В тот момент самой страшной угрозой для жизни Эйрела был никто иной, как граф Форкосиган. 

\- Ты думаешь, внезапное, э-э, пуританство, которое Эйрел стал проявлять на людях, – это его попытка угодить отцу? 

\- Думаю, да. И надеюсь, дело только в этом. Мне не слишком нравится быть его "маленькой общеизвестной грязной тайной", но еще больше не хочется быть предметом всех сплетен, как раньше. Я теперь не угрожаю его репутации, а он в ответ дарит мне истинную радость, когда мы наедине. 

Отец улыбнулся Джесу: - Что ж, удерживай это равновесие, пока можешь. И... ты должен знать: я никогда не ждал, что ты женишься и обзаведешься семьей. Твои братья достаточно потрудились на этой ниве, а ты можешь наслаждаться твоим собственным выбором. Подозреваю, что проблема Эйрела еще и в этом: он - единственный оставшихся в живых ребенок своего отца и должен удовлетворить, в конце концов, его родительские амбиции. 

Медсестра приоткрыла дверь спальни проверить, что показывают приборы у постели больного. - Лорд Форратьер, - распорядилась она, - дайте своему отцу отдохнуть. 

\- А-а. Похоже, сиделка считает, что сидеть у моей постели – это только ее привилегия, - пошутил граф. – Хорошо. Только, Джес, пожалуйста, постарайся еще раз позвать ко мне принца Ксава. Я хочу с ним попрощаться, пока я еще в ясном рассудке. Я уже говорил с ним раньше, но... этот раз, мой мальчик, по-настоящему последний. 

\- Я постараюсь, но Безопасность... - Джес попытался представить дело так, что молчание, которое хранил принц Ксав, было вызвано не зависящими от того внешними причинами. Это было не совсем правдой, но как бы воспринял отец известие, что Ксав просто почему-то не желает к нему ехать? 

\- Плевать на Безопасность. Какой от них толк, если они не могут уберечь старика здесь, в их собственной больнице? Ладно, береги себя. 

Джес склонился, коснувшись губами отцовской макушки. - Завтра увидимся, - пообещал он. 

*** 

Прямо из госпиталя Джес решил отправиться к Лиз, потому что уже послезавтра на Барраяр возвращался Эйрел. В клубе же для него периодически отыскивался то один, то другой приятный молодой парень, и он находил это расслабляющим. Сам он никогда не задавал вопросов, но знал, что и у Эйрела случались свои "приятные парни". Между ними больше не было обета верности, хотя Джес иной раз спрашивал себя, не в том ли дело, что они не могли объявить о своих отношениях официально. 

Он подумал, что ему нетрудно будет хранить верность, когда "война за нравственность" графа Форкосигана утихнет. Эйрелом, каким его видели все, было легко залюбоваться: уже к двадцати пяти он получил звание коммандера и, как и предсказывал император Эзар, стал деятельным и авторитетным среди коллег военным гением. А наедине... Того Эйрела, которого Джес знал близко, он любил еще больше. Пускай им случалось расставаться на несколько месяцев подряд, каждая встреча вновь превращала их в единое целое. Они двигались в такт, думали в унисон, как, говорят, бывает у давних супругов. Он думал, что согласится на женщин, если Эйрел попросит его об этом. 

Хотя, что касается секса с женщинами, это было чересчур расточительно, отнимало уйму денег и пока не принесло ощутимых плодов. Пробиться в один из самых элитных и дорогих борделей столицы, стоило ему почти все денег, даже несмотря на новое, более высокое жалование. Конечно, ситуация была особенно сложной, потому что обычный секс с обычными шлюхами оказался для него невозможным. Довольно пресытившихся девок, которые насмехаются над его несостоятельностью. То, что ему было нужно, стоило недешево. И не зря: содержателям, предоставлявшим подобные услуги, приходилось хранить слишком много секретов, платить за «крышу» слишком многим покровителям и обходиться слишком малым числом клиентов. Последнее приключение стоило ему почти двухмесячного жалования, когда ему пришлось возместить стоимость испорченного оборудования, оплатить медицинские счета партнерши и, в конце концов, он получить окончательный отказ от мадам. Он мечтал о воплощении своей давней фантазии: мужчина и женщина в его полной власти, и этот мужчина, повинуясь Джесу, изобретательно и постепенно уничтожает и разрушает ее самое... возможно, ему стоило начать копить деньги денег для поездки на Бету? 

Так что сейчас он направлялся в таверну Лиз, потому что с мужчинами было куда проще. Ни платы, ни дорогих игрушек, никаких повреждений и ничего, что могло бы хоть незначительно выйти за рамки допустимого. Простой секс, без особых усилий. Он старался не задумываться, что Эйрел все чаше делается раздражителен или говорит «нет!», как тогда, когда он был женат. Джесу всегда удавалось уговорить его, но всякий раз это бывало хоть капельку, но сложнее. 

Когда Джес повел флайер на снижение, он еще сверху заметил, что у Лиз сегодня многолюдно. В нынешнем мрачном состоянии это лишь навело его на мысль, что чем популярнее делается таверна, тем вероятней - огласка. 

Когда он был всего метрах в ста над землей, здание взорвалось огненным шаром, рванувшимся вверх и кулаком раскаленного воздуха отбросившим флайер в сторону. Джес, отчаянно ругаясь, едва справился с управлением, но все же ему удалось положить машину в вираж, не сводя глаз с температурного датчика, чтобы ни дай бог не приблизиться к бушующему пламени. Две мысли бились у него в голове, когда он ему, наконец, удалось посадить флаер: "нас раскрыли" и "чертов Петр Форкосиган!". 

Он откинул колпак машины и выпрыгнул наружу. Парковка вся была забита знакомыми флайерами. Форкарос. Форсмит. Роджерс. Карольский. А потом он узнал машину Олрента, и тут же пришла запоздалая мысль "Лиз!", и одновременно, машинально - "моя сестра!", и он в шоке осел в снег, скорчившись под шинелью, в ужасе, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. 

Он не смотрел на часы и не знал, сколько прошло, прежде чем он смог поднять голову. Он попытался оценить ситуацию хладнокровным взглядом стороннего наблюдателя. Пламя все еще полыхало, но уже не так жарко. Похоже, никто даже не успел выскочить, и Джес испытал какое-то облегчение при мысли, что смерть их была быстрой. Наверное, он должен сообщить о происшествии властям, но которым именно? Позвонить в полицию Округа? Но там могут просто не знать о существовании этой уединенной таверны. СБ? Им в любом случае придется заниматься этим делом, прикрывая реальную историю правдоподобной легендой ради сохранения доброго имени семей погибших, однако Джесу так не хотелось сейчас говорить с ними. Может, что-то сможет сделать принц Ксав? Джесу придется миновать СБшников, чтобы добраться до принца, но, может... 

Он встал, отряхнулся от снега и только сделал первый шаг к своему флайеру, как вылетевший из пламени обломок ударил в машину. Джес упал, покатился, всем телом почувствовал взрыв, и что-то горячее ударило его в затылок. Он вскочил и бросился прочь сквозь снег, а машины за его спиной загорались и рвались одна за другой, и каждый взрыв сотрясал воздух. Лишь метрах в десяти от парковки он сообразил, что у него затлели волосы, и нырнул в сугроб, сбивая огонь. 

Дверь в домик Лиз была не заперта. Джес ввалился внутрь и увидел, что здесь почти ничего не изменилось по сравнению с той ночью три года назад. Тарелки в раковине, потертые коврики на полу, стопка журналов на столе, старая мебель... Покойся с миром, Лиз. В углу стоял дешевый комм-пульт, даже без видеоканала, и Джес отстучал на клавиатуре номер СБ, 

Сквозь треск помех раздался голос: - Служба Имперской безопасности, Форбарр-Султана. Назовите свое имя и местонахождение. 

\- Джес Форратьер. Сын графа Форратьера. Я в Округе Формюира, здесь произошел взрыв, есть погибшие... - Он чувствовал, что голос у него повышается до истерики. 

\- Вы не сообщили местным властям? 

\- Это... Я не могу объяснить. Мне нужно поговорить с принцем Ксавом Форбаррой. 

\- Вы спятили? Принц не будет иметь дела с проблемами гребаных педерастов! 

Джес мог бы среагировать на оскорбление, но вместо этого принялся упрашивать: - Нет, пожалуйста; он мне нужен, он знает, что делать, и я с ним лично знаком... 

Ни звука в ответ. Джес выругался и занес было кулак, чтобы обрушить его на комм-пульти разнести его вдребезги, но замер, не донеся какие-то несколько дюймов до поверхности. "Стой. Ты здесь один; будет ужасно, если полицейские Формюира обнаружат тебя здесь; тебе не на чем уехать; в доме так холодно..." Он принялся вышагивать по комнате, остановившись лишь затем, чтобы разжечь камин. Холодно... 

Через несколько минут комм пискнул, и Джес услышал голос принца Ксава. - Джес, это ты? СБ отследила твой звонок до домика Лиз. Что за чертовщина там творится, парень? 

\- Лиз погибла, здесь все погибли, все горит, так холодно... кто-то узнал, Ксав, кто-то нас вычислил, будь все проклято, так холодно, я замерзаю!... - Джес осел на пол, глотая слезы, а потом окончательно разрыдался. 

*** 

Эта ночь никак не кончалась... Приехала СБ и забрала его на допрос, оказавшийся милосердно коротким, едва они убедились, что пожар устроил не он. После этого Джес смог уехать с оруженосцами принца Ксава в его замок в предместье Форбарр-Султаны. Там его уже ждала кровать, и он проспал почти до полудня. Теперь, в угасающем свете дня, он сидел, нахохлившись, в кресле в жарко натопленной гостиной, но все равно ощущал себя замерзшим и то и дело дрожал. Шок, как сказал ему СБшный медик. 

В коридоре послышались шаги, и вошел принц, тяжело опираясь на трость. Джес поднялся, с трудом сдержал изумленный возглас. Ксав поразительно сдал. Казалось, он постарел на два десятка лет со времени их последней встречи два года назад, когда Джес и Эйрел был приглашены к нему на обед. Конечно, смерть бабушки Эйрела оказалась для него тяжелой утратой, но не настолько же, чтобы превратить его в иссохшего, дрожащего старика? 

\- Только что звонили из СБ. - Принц сел на диванчик и похлопал ладонью по обивке, приглашая Джеса присесть рядом. - Нынешняя версия такова, что здание поджег кто-то из находящихся там внутри. Кто-то, пробравшийся туда намеренно, чтобы даже ценой своей жизни выжечь язву порока. Идиоты. - Принц произнес последнее слово дрожащим и почти неслышным голосом. 

"Выжечь язву порока": прямая цитата из недавних речей Петра Форкосигана. – Возможно ли отследить ниточку до… него? - спросил Джес напрямую. 

\- Навряд ли. Что бы ни думал и ни считал император на самом деле, Он чувствует себя обязанным дать карт-бланш своему великому генералу... и похоже, до конца его дней. Любое расследование примечательным образом заканчивается, когда в поле зрения попадают Форкосиганы. 

\- Почему? 

Ксав вздохнул. - Он спас нас от Юрия. Знаешь, мне ведь известны планы Юрия во всем их непредставимом ужасе. Я знал их в общих чертах, когда началась война, и узнал в деталях - когда прочел документы впоследствии... Описать не могу, что это был за дьявольский замысел. Так что я понимаю Эзара. А ведь вся твоя семья, не исключая и тебя, тоже была в списке смертников. Форратьеры слишком часто роднились с семейством Форбарра, и среди вас могли бы найтись императорские кузены, претендующие на трон... 

Джес вздрогнул в секундной вспышке ненависти и стыда от того, что во время гражданской войны отец со всем семейством уехал в безопасность Южного континента - в отличие от Форкосиганов и Форбарр, бывших в самой гуще боев и убивавших собственных родственников ради Империи. Джес был обязан Петру Форкосигану жизнью, и все же... Нынешняя ситуация была невыносима, и не только угрозой забрать у него Эйрела. - Насчет графа Петра. Вся эта... шумиха, которую он поднял, - всего лишь способ вернуть себе сына? 

\- Вряд ли, хотя на такой исход он тоже наверняка надеется. Дело в том, что его глубоко оскорбляет происходящее в среде форов. Например, то, кто некоторые графы отправляют своих непослушных дочерей на Комарру, чтобы поставить им там контрацептивный имплантант, а не запирают «юных распутниц» на чердаке. 

\- Я о таком и не слышал! 

\- Что ж, барраярская общественная система довольно странная штука. Здесь есть множество вещей, о которых не принято даже упоминать, пока изменения не затронут все общество до самых высших слоев. По сути, это делает позицию графа Форкосигана незаслуженно выгодной. Даже обсуждать темы морали в высших форских кругах не пристало, а уж выступать против Петра означает напрямую вступиться за инопланетный разврат. Император пожелал и потребовал, чтобы я не вступал в открытую конфронтацию. Политическая ситуация сейчас настолько деликатна, что любое мое высказывание, могущее намекнуть на мою связь с Бетой, усилит позицию изоляционистов, причем резко. 

Джес задумался над его словами и особенно над тем смирением, с каким они были произнесены. Ксав по-прежнему негодовал, но, скорее всего, уступил и сдался в своей медленной тихой войне за либерализацию барраярского общества. Возможно, понял, что сам не доживет до того момента, как эти изменения приживутся, а передать свое дело ему некому. А, может, пережив одну гражданскую войну, не хочет дожить до другой. Итак, у графа Форкосигана не будет открытой оппозиции, зато куда больше возможностей вернуть себе верность сына. И принц, как бы он ни любил Джеса с Эйрелом, им сейчас не поддержка. 

Может, есть способ заставить его передумать? Джес припомнил все, что знает о принце, об Эйреле, о Петере, о гражданской войне... Да, вот оно. Ксав ненавидит лицемерие. 

\- Ксав, - начал он напрямую, - как-то давно Эйрел рассказывал мне о парне по фамилии Ставраки... 

Принц улыбнулся, чуть смущенно. - А, Ставви… 

\- Вы его знали? 

\- Встречал лишь раз и недолго, но при обстоятельствах, которые... Хм. При примечательных обстоятельствах. 

Он знает про то, что было между Петром и юным Ставви? Джес ощутил прилив надежды. 

\- Если быть точным, - договорил Ксав, - я застал его с Эйрелом, когда оба парня уже готовы были полезть друг другу в штаны. 

О, нет. Эйрел и Ставраки... - Что?! Эйрел сказал мне, что был в него влюблен, но между ними ничего не было, а потом тот погиб. 

\- Что ж, он не солгал. - Ксав усмехнулся. - Подозреваю, что, когда я их застукал в столь пикантной ситуации, они уже были на пути к "кое-чему", но в самый первый раз. 

\- И что вы сделали? 

\- Выбранил обоих - не за то, что они друг на друга запали, а что устроили себе свидание в ночь накануне самого серьезного сражения. Сказал, что мы не вправе отвлекать сейчас генерала Форкосигана. И пообещал им, что, когда война кончится, у них найдется более удобная оказия. В моем же замке, кстати. Я знал, что Эйрел будет жить у нас, когда - если - Эзар станет собирать свое новое правительство. И что Ставви нужно будет где-то служить дальше и с чьей-то помощью получать военное образование. 

У Джеса голова шла кругом при одной мысли о бесконечной толерантности принца Ксава. - А их разница в возрасте... вас не смущала? 

\- Позволь я отвечу вопросом на вопрос. Сколько Эйрелу было лет, когда вы познакомились? 

\- Четырнадцать. Мы вместе ходили в школу, еще до Имперской Академии. 

\- И - учитывая, что он прошел через гражданскую войну - был он тогда мальчиком или мужчиной? 

\- Кажется, я понял, о чем вы. 

\- Вот-вот. Хотя на смерть Ставви он среагировал совершенно по-детски. Ему сказали об этом уже после казни Юрия, и тогда... Он рыдал не один час и горевал не одну неделю. Горевал сразу по всем, кого знал и кого потерял в этой войне, не только по Ставви. И кто бы мог его винить? 

Джес задумался. Эйрелу свойственно безраздельно увлекаться одним человеком, это точно. Но сам он считал это слабостью. Как бы убедить его, что лучше оставаться верным человеку, пусть даже не совсем подходящему, чем закостеневшим идеалам? Джес обратил внимание, что Ксав ни словом не намекнул, знал ли он, как Ставви услужил своему генералу. Но прямой вопрос прозвучал бы слишком похожим на преданное доверие, и Джес не стал спрашивать. 

Он вновь вернулся мыслями от прошлого к настоящему. «Мне придется рассказать Эйрелу про Лиз». 

\- Ваше Вы... Ксав, мне скоро пора ехать за Эйрелом в космопорт. Оруженосец сказал, что я могу взять ваш флайер. - Принц кивком согласился. - И еще одна просьба. Отец. Он все время спрашивает о вас. Не могли бы вы навестить его, хотя бы затем, чтобы про пожар у Лиз он узнал от человека, которому доверяет? 

Ксав отвел глаза и заговорил не сразу. – Да, я в последнее время избегал его, гордиться мне нечем. - Голос его дрогнул от горя. – Смерть подобралась ко мне слишком близко, чтобы я был в силах на нее смотреть. Я чувствую, что мне недолго осталось, и стараюсь подготовиться к встрече с нею... но лишь когда она придет ко мне, ни минутой раньше. - Принц глубоко вздохнул и собрался с силами. - Но ты прав: мне надо отрешиться от собственного эгоизма и тщетного упования пожить подольше. Я поеду к нему. Сегодня же вечером. 

*** Джес поставил машину у ворот военного космопорта и ждал появления Эйрела, машинально поигрывая амулетом, который висел на шнурке у него под кителем. Когда Эйрел пришел в себя после смерти жены и был готов вернуться на службу, они с Джесом обменялись талисманами на память. У солдат был популярен амулет "материнские слезы": запечатанный флакончик, который матери давали на удачу своим воюющим сыновьям. Джес с Эйрелом сделали, так сказать, собственную версию такого подарка и еще шутили, как бы его назвать, поскольку слезы тут были явно не при чем. 

Когда Эйрел появился, в его походке чувствовалось какое-то напряжение, и Джес решил подождать с рассказом про Лиз. 

Увидев четко различимый форбаррский герб на борту машины, Эйрел удивленно поднял бровь, а, уже подняв машину в воздух, наконец-то заметил, что голова у Джеса перевязана, подпаленный мундир в брызгах крови, а сам он вздрючен донельзя. - Что случилось?! 

\- Расскажу, когда доедем и устроимся. История невероятная; Эйрел, ты мне не поверишь. И да, флайер одолжил мне твой дед; мой - разбит. 

Джес был рад, что у них есть возможность остановиться в особняке Форкосиганов, поскольку граф Петр был сейчас в Форкосиган-Сюрло. Форкосигановские оруженосцы, разумеется, прекрасно знали, кем для их молодого лорда был Джес, но по каким-то своим причинам Петр не отдал им приказа не пускать его в дом. В отличие от него, старший брат самого Джеса, Байяр, который в ожидании близкой смерти отца уже обосновался в городском доме Форратьеров вместе с супругой, недвусмысленно заявил: он не потерпит в своем доме никакого разврата, и хотя прежде отец заставлял его закрывать глаза на позорящие выходки младшего, но его леди Форратьер терпеть такого не обещала. Приезжая в столицу во время двух своих последних увольнений, Джес в родовом особняке почти не бывал. 

Когда они приехали, Эйрел налил обоим по бокалу бренди. Передавая спиртное, он нечаянно задел ладонь Джеса, тут же отдернул руку и покосился на него с тоской во взоре, а потом отвел глаза. Наконец, они уселись друг напротив друга. Что Эйрел задумал? 

\- Ты как, - спросил его Джес, - хочешь краткую версию или полную? 

\- Краткую, наверное. 

Джес отхлебнул из своего бокала и тут же вспомнил ту самую ночь: бренди, отпиваемое по глоточку, и Эйрел в полной его власти. Казалось тот далекий, настороженный молодой человек и нынешний Эйрел были двумя разными людьми. 

\- Ну вот. Лиз больше нет. Ее таверну подожгли прошлой ночью, там погиб Олрент и с ним еще четыре десятка человек. А если бы я посадил флайер минутой раньше, оказался бы был среди них. Я уже шел на посадку, когда вспыхнуло пламя. Эйрел, кто-то раскрыл это место! 

Эйрел лишь пожал плечами. - Тебя это удивляет? 

\- Черт возьми, Эйрел, о чем ты? Лиз погибла. И с ней еще сорок один человек, а сорок вторым мог оказаться я! 

Эйрел не ответил, но встал и прошелся к окну. Глядя, как он уставился в окно, Джес тут же невольно вспомнил его отца у того же самого окна несколько летк,назад, так это было похоже. Он вдруг понял, что, не считая короткого, случайного касания рук, они так и не дотронулись друг до друга сегодня. Обычно они обнимались при встрече, и не раз, во флайере Эйрел тут же клал руку ему на колено, а, оказавшись под крышей, они направлялись прямиком в спальню, устилая свой путь сброшенной одеждой, если ухитрялись продержаться так долго. Но сегодняшний вечер был совсем не похож на прочие, и этот Эйрел не был его Эйрелом. 

Наконец, он решительно встал, подошел к Эйрелу и положил руку ему на плечо. Тот обернулся, резко, точно ужаленный, глаза его сверкнули, и он произнес очень ровно и бесстрастно: - Случилось то, что должно. Ты сам это знаешь. Разложению нужно было положить конец. 

Джес застыл. – Ты это всерьез? Ты что, поддался на пропаганду твоего отца? 

\- На правду. 

\- Эйрел... - Джес снова потянулся к нему, но Эйрел моментально перехватил его руку в захвате. Они сцепились, стараясь не дать другому швырнуть себя наземь. Наконец (казалось, прошла вечность!) Джес вывернулся и отскочил. Тут он увидел, что Эйрел держит украшенный драгоценными камнями нож нацеленным прямо ему в грудь. Самоцветы отбрасывали яркие разноцветные блики, и Джес отвел глаза, чтобы его не слепил этот блеск. Слова не шли ему на язык. Он выдохнул: - Эйрел, какого черта, нож-то зачем? 

Эйрел зловеще ухмыльнулся, но голос его был спокоен: - Это нож моей бабки Форкосиган. Им она резала горло своим младенцам-мутантам. 

\- Тебя что, отец подговорил на это сумасшествие? 

\- Нет. Но ты - мое искушение и мой грех, и отец одобрил бы это. 

Именно те слова, которыми Эйрел называл его так часто. Только дальше было еще: "мое искушение, мой грех, моя душа, моя любовь..." Что стало со словами любви? 

\- Эйрел, не надо! 

\- Смотри на меня, - произнес Эйрел хладнокровно. 

Он сделал выпад ножом, и в ту же секунду Джес прыгнул на него, умудрившись перехватить за запястья. Завязалась борьба. Лезвие оцарапало Джесу шею. Он смутно понимал, что Эйрел в рукопашной куда сильнее его, даже без оружия. И, в противоположность всем их прошлым дракам, Эйрел сейчас не потерял самообладания первым: он был почти спокоен и методичен, пресекая любые попытки Джеса взять верх. Джесу срочно нужно сменить стратегию, попытаться воздействовать на его эмоции – не бороться логикой против логики или силой против силы, - или он погибнет. 

\- Эйрел! - взмолился он, с тоской и искренней страстью в голосе. Эйрел застыл на долю секунды, поймал его взгляд. В его глазах была мука... но Джес не имел права ей поверить. Однако паузы хватило, чтобы Джес успел уже обеими руками перехватить руку с ножом. Он не стал тянуть оружие на себя, но изо всей силы оттолкнул. Клинок дернулся вверх и рассек Эйрелу левую щеку и челюсть. Мгновенно хлынула кровь, теплыми каплями оросив пальцы Джеса. Ему хватило сил отшвырнуть Эйрела, тот распростерся на полу, нож откатился в сторону. Джес подхватил оружие с пола и бросился бежать. 

Джес вылетел из дверей особняка и припустил по подъездной дорожке, за ворота, перепуганный так, как никогда в жизни. На улице он вылетел на лед, поскользнулся и упал. Джес лежал, сжавшись, тяжело дыша, на земле у самого подножия внешней ограды. Он сорвал с шеи талисман Эйрела и саданул им по бетонной стене со всех сил, поранив руку разлетевшимися осколками. 

В эту секунду рядом остановился бронированный лимузин, и поднялась дверца. 

\- Джес? Джес... твой отец... - Это был принц Ксав. - Я знал, что ты здесь, и приехал сообщить тебе… У него сердце не выдержало, когда он узнал про Лиз. Джес, его больше нет. 

Джес ничего не чувствовал. Он просто смотрел в голубые глаза Ксава и молчал. Пусть принц видит его таким: с одной руки стекает кровь, в другой все еще зажат кинжал. 

\- Эйрел? – только и спросил Ксав. 

\- Все кончено. 

\- Пойдем, мальчик, - мягко произнес Ксав и повел Джеса в машину. 

Эпилог

Джес наблюдал со стороны как обществу представляют его младшего брата Ива. Императорский бал для выпускников Академии ничуть не изменился за те одиннадцать лет, что прошли с его собственного выпуска. Ревностные юные курсанты, нервничающие в ожидании своих назначений (сейчас, когда космическая война казалась неизбежной, шепотки "корабельная служба!" были у всех на устах) и еще не привыкшие к своим новеньким мундирам. Офицеры постарше, к которым относился и сам Джес: в них годы службы поубавили энтузиазма, поэтому их настроение варьировалось от смертельной скуки до некоего нерадостного возбуждения. Немного фор-лордов и графов, как правило - родня выпускников. Охранники СБ, переодетые в ливреи императорских слуг. Оркестр Имперской службы, как всегда, не берущий ни единой фальшивой ноты. И в самом центре всего - император Эзар Форбарра, совсем уже седой, но держащий власть в руках по-прежнему крепко, и его ближний круг, в том числе граф Форкосиган, упорно глядящий сквозь Джеса, словно тот был прозрачным. 

И молодые женщины. Множество молодых женщин, самые сливки форского общества. Красивые, застенчивые, скорее пресные и скучные (или притворяющиеся таковыми), нежели умные или интересные. Джес получал свою обычную долю удовольствия от одних только наблюдений за ними. Он подмечал любое проявление их женской природы, любой признак возбуждения, в котором сами девицы, возможно, не отдавали себе отчет. Вот некая графская дочь, высокая блондинка, направилась к Иву - стройному и привлекательному парню, хотя и лишенному явной сексуальности своего старшего брата Джеса. Она что-то произнесла, Ив зарделся и послушно пошел с нею танцевать. 

Ни одна из девиц не приближалась к самому Джесу, как он и ожидал. Репутация, заработанная в компании Эйрела Форкосигана, похоже, прилипла к нему надолго; дамы постарше, их дуэньи, наверняка уже сообщили на ухо своим подопечным о его развращенности. Но Джесу совершенно не хотелось оправдываться и что-либо доказывать. Все равно ни одна из этих юных высокородных девчонок не подходила ему для постели. Неистовство фантазий, переполнявших разум Джеса, было бы крайне приятно воплотить в жизнь в обществе какой-нибудь фор-девицы – но удовольствие продлится ровно до того момента, как ее крики заявятся разгневанные братья и отец. Потому Джес искал и находил потенциальных жертв исключительно среди женщин без титулов и без родни. 

Да, бал не менялся с годами, зато изменился он сам. 

Эйрела на сегодняшнем приеме не было; как и следовало ожидать, он пребывал сейчас на борту одного из новых линейных крейсеров, и его отсуствие немало радовало Джеса. С того рокового дня их отношения можно было описать в лучшем случае как прохладные. Хотя случались минуты... когда они ловили напряженные взгляды друг друга, и Джес порой позволял себе сделать едва заметный жест, склонить голову в полупоклоне в напоминании о тех временах, когда он опускался на колени перед Эйрелом, и о том, что случалось дальше. В ответ Эйрел обычно отворачивался, но Джес успевал заметить на его лице тоску. Пару раз, когда оба были расслаблены спиртным, Джес чуть было не решился пригласить Эйрела к себе и не забыть, что тот сознательно пытался его убить. Пьяным Эйрел исповедовал гораздо более либеральные принципы, чем трезвым, но даже во хмелю он ни словом не обмолвился ни о своем былом увлечении мужчинами, ни о жестком отцовском запрете, положившем ему конец. "Мы еще не дошли до самых глубин друг друга". 

Эйрелу и Джесу случалось оказываться за одним столом на приеме, когда того требовал протокол. Однако неудивительно, что на службе невидимая рука СБ держала их как можно дальше друг от друга. Их ни разу не назначали служить на один корабль, и они не получали должностей, на которых могли бы оказаться в одной цепочке командования. И кто бы кем командовал, тоже было не ясно, поскольку соотношение их званий менялось чуть ли не каждую пару месяцев: Джес поднимался по служебной лестнице медленно, но верно, от повышения к повышению, тогда как Эйрел взлетал по ступеням карьеры ракетой, а потом, не сумев сдержать своего нрава, падал, чтобы подняться, как феникс из пепла, снова и снова. По прошествии этих лет Джес наконец-то привык считать себя ценным для барраярской армии офицером, а не средненьким кадетом, едва закончившим Академию. Он и не ожидал, что карьерное честолюбие принесет ему столько удовлетворения. 

Стояла теплая летняя ночь, и в бальном зале быстро сделалось душно, потому Джес ленивой походкой вышел в дворцовый сад. Ему по-прежнему нравилось подглядывать, скорей из ностальгических соображений, а на этих вечерах было на что посмотреть. Он спустился по лестнице вниз, в заросли роз, и отыскал свое любимое местечко: возле беседки под палисандром, почти у самой ограды. Конечно, это была не та самая беседка, где случилась их первая ссора и драка: того места он тщательно избегал с самого момента их окончательного разрыва шесть лет назад. 

В увитой лозой стене была вырезана скамейка. Здесь было одно из немногих мест в саду, не освещавшееся фонарями, и Джес легко мог там притаиться. Он уселся и вскоре понял, что нынче вечером ему повезло. Какой-то свежеиспеченный офицерик привел в беседку на уединенный тет-а-тет внучку графа Форпински. У этой девицы была не слишком подходящая леди репутация, и, несомненно, она была из тех графских дочек, кого втайне отправляли на Комарру, чтобы поставить им контрацептивный имплантант: семья Форпински не слушала высокоморальных речей графа Форкосигана, предпочитая поступать практично. Платье сползло, обнажив белое плечико, и Джес почти услышал, как тяжело она задышала, когда офицер принялся целовать ее грудь. 

В эту секунду Джесу на плечо властно опустилась чья-то рука. Он чуть не заорал. Он вскочил, обернулся, ожидая увидеть пришедшего по его душу агента СБ или дворцового охранника, и испытал повторный шок, поняв, что перед ним кронпринц Зерг Форбарра. 

Принц прижал его спиною к стене и шепнул: - Я слышал, тебе нравится подглядывать. Пойдем, посмотришь, как это делаю я. 

Его слова звучали зловеще уверенно, да и поза подходила человеку постарше, а не девятнадцатилетнему мальчишке. Первый порыв Джеса вомутиться увял на корню. Слова кронпринца были приказом во всех смыслах; сказать ему «нет» мог разве что отец-император. И Джес не мог отрицать собственной заинтригованности. 

Проходя в здание, они миновали форбаррского оруженосца. Джес узнал его: именно этот человек сидел за рулем лимузина принца Ксава, подобравшего его в ту ужасную ночь возле ограды форкосигановского особняка. Оруженосец тоже его узнал, но не произнес ни звука, делая шаг в сторону и пропуская кронпринца вместе с его гостем в дом. Остальные слуги, встреченные ими на пути, так же хранили молчание, а в служанках Джес почувствовал какую-то скрытую нервозность. 

Они как раз свернули за угол в один из слабо освещенных коридоров, когда на Джеса налетела молодая горничная, несущая поднос с фруктами. Поднос вылетел у нее из рук и со звоном покаитлся по полу, девушка упала на колени. Джес потянулся было помочь встать, но принц перехватил его руку. 

\- О, нет, Джес! – хохотнул Зерг и напустился на горничную: - Ты, сука неуклюжая! Собирай все. На четвереньках. Не поднимешься, пока я тебе не скажу, ясно? 

Девушка, дрожа, опустилась на пол и подняла умоляющий взгляд на принца. Тот пнул ее в бедро сапогом, измазанным в садовой грязи, и приказал: - Давай, живо! 

Джес наблюдал за происходящим в полном шоке, а Зерг - с улыбкой. Все это время принц не выпускал его руки и болезненно ее стиснул, стоило Джесу пошеведиться, переступив с ноги на ногу. 

Каждый раздавленный и перепачканный соком кусочек девушка была вынуждена прижимать к груди, прежде чем доползти до блюда и сложить свою ношу туда, и ее неуклюжие движения то и дело позволяли увидеть в вырезе платья бюст, который при иных обстоятельствах показался бы Джесу привлекательным. Он осознал, что в обращении принца с горничной не было иного мотива, кроме чистой жестокости. 

Закончив собирать фрукты, девушка снова подняла взгляд на Зерга, и Джес увидел, что она перепугана до смерти. Что такое делает со своими служанками этот мальчик? 

Зерг носком сапога подтолкнул к горничной полураздавленную грушу: - Ешь. Ты виновата, что пропали эти замечательные фрукты, так не дай отправится в помойку хотя бы одному из них. Только без рук. Когда закончишь, попросишь у меня позволения встать. Может, я разрешу… а, может, и нет. 

Пока девушка, давясь, губами подбирала с пола грушу, Зерг поинтересовался у Джеса: - Ну, как тебе? 

\- Вы о чем? 

\- О ней. Хочешь ее трахнуть? - Девушка только страдальчески покосилась на Джеса. 

Сигнал тревоги забил в мозгу Джеса с новой силой. Он знал – точнее, надеялся - что принцу не известно о его сексуальных проблемах с женщинами. А что, если Зергу захочется посмотреть…? Он справился с паникой и лениво протянул: - Ну ее, пусть идет. Вы же говорили, что хотите мне что-то показать? 

На лице девушки, искаженном страхом и перемазанном липким соком, Джес увидел тень благодарности. - Ваше Высочество позволит мне встать? - тихо попросила она. 

\- Н-ну... - Принц помолчал, медленно покрутил растопыренными ладонями, точно что-то прикидывая. – Похоже, лорд Форратьер склонен отпустить тебя безнаказанной. Только помни, что в следующий раз, когда я поймаю тебя на проступке, его не будет рядом со мной, чтобы смягчить мое сердце. - Он отряхнул руки. - Пошла прочь, девушка. 

Когда она убежала, Зерг заметил вслед: - Зря я не приказал ей раздеться. У нее шикарные сиськи. Держу пари, от нее голой ты бы не отказался. 

\- Скорее всего, - вежливо согласился Джес. Он сам не мог понять, возбуждало ли его или пугало общество наследного принца, учитывая все обещания власти, заключенные в персоне Зерга. 

Они подошли к очередной двери, которую Зерг отпер самолично и сам же запер за их спиной, спустились по короткой лестнице и миновали ряд запертых комнат - нет, камер, понял Джес, разглядев в дверях зарешеченные окошечки. Камеры были пусты, и это несколько успокоило Джеса после сцены с горничной. Но это же означало, что в этом помещении он остался с Зергом наедине, а Джес был не до конца уверен, хочет ли этого. Пускай принц был его на тринадцать лет младше, он командовал Джесом - да и той несчастной горничной - так, словно делал это всю жизнь. Джес по личному опыту знал, что отец кронпринца, император Эзар, может быть жестоким, но лишь тогда, когда эта жестокость служит нуждам Империи. С Зергом все обстояло по-другому. 

В конце коридора оказалась большая комната, куда принц Зерг кивком пригласил Джеса. Света там не горело, но он и не требовался: комнату освещали ряды экранов, показывающие изображения из самых разных мест сада и самого дворца. 

\- Мой личный наблюдательный пункт, - гордо сообщил Зерг. - Как тебе? 

\- Впечатляет. - Джес мазнул взглядом по экранам и обнаружил массу свидетельств, что из бальной залы наверху многие парочки уже дезертировали. Один из экранов показывал младшего брата Джеса, тискающего в каком-то углу ту самую блондинку, которая увела его танцевать. «Удачи, Ив», мысленно прокомментировал он. Еще на одном экране Джес нашел изображение той самой беседки, от которой его увел Зерг. Девица Форпински была уже полураздета, ее голова покоилась на коленях мужчины. Зерг что-то переключил, и внезапно картинка продублировалась на всех экранах. Еще одно движение руки - и к изображению добавился звук, не оставлявший более сомнений, чем сейчас занята парочка. Ошеломленный Джес не мог отвести от этого зрелища глаз. 

Принц принялся рассказывать, по-мальчишески возбужденно – на сей раз выглядя в точности на свой возраст, - о том, как оборудовал свой наблюдательный пункт, но Джесу было трудно сосредоточиться на его словах, видя перед глазами такое. - "… Позаимствовал мониторы из оборудования СБ, неиспользуемая линия…" - Почему-то увиденное напомнило Джесу о сестре, и сердце привычно дрогнуло. - "… Здесь внизу, никого не бывает, уже много лет мы не держим заключенных там, где живем сами, а жалко…" - Офицер схватил женщину за волосы, пригнул ее голову. - "… Мне пришлось взломать коды безопасности, чтобы перехватывать сигнал, это было нелегко…" - Мужчина учащенно задышал, заерзал. - "… Что ж, они все равно получают свое жалование за…" – Джес ощутил мучительно сильную эрекцию. 

\- Джес Форратьер! - рявкнул на него принц, прижимая к себе: одной рукой притиснув его бедра к своим, другою обхватив за шею. Джес начал было вырываться, но воспоминание о горничной в коридоре точно парализовало его. "Дай ему то, чего он желает". Паника схлынула, он почувствовал, что принц прижимается и трется об него все сильней, и повел бедрами в ответном предвкушении. Когда принц принялся ласкать его, то стонущий от удовольствия офицер на экране уже не занимал более внимание Джеса. Он успел только спросить себя, какова же окажется цена, которую предъявит Эзар, когда принц наклонился, поцеловал его загривок и выдохнул прямо в ухо: - Я слышал, лечь под этого ублюдка Эйрела Форкосигана ты был очень не прочь… 

Кода: Эйрел

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и вздохнул. Бокал бренди на приставном столике стоял нетронутым; Эйрелу сейчас нужна была ясная голова, чтобы поразмыслить, а вот когда он будет больше не в силах об этом думать, то напьется до потери сознания. Черт, алкоголь был единственным средством вынести то, что он знал, но на борту "Генерала Форкрафта" ему придется не брать в рот ни капли, чтобы не обмолвиться о планах Эзара. 

Эйрел позволил императору вовлечь его в это предприятие, поддавшись сперва на смесь угроз и лести, а потом – на неприкрытое и ужасающее отчаяние Эзара. Возможно, императорское доверие коренилось в той храбрости, какую юный Эйрел высказал в годы гражданской войны? За эти годы Эзар воздал Эйрелу сполна, предоставив ему возможность открыть в себе талантливейшего за всю историю Барраяра военного стратега и оказывая покровительство, когда тот то и дело срывался, ошибался и его военная карьера шла на спад. 

Эйрела не слишком радовало, что сейчас Эзар приставил к нему шпиона: молодого, симпатичного... нет, стоп. Просто - лейтенанта СБ с некими дополнительными ценными возможностями. Но он понимал, что ему нужна посторонняя помощь, чтобы обуздать свой норов, и на сей раз ошибок он допустить не вправе. Слова Эзара эхом звучали в его памяти: "Лорд Форкосиган, если вы преуспеете, я сделаю вас адмиралом, а все те, кто вас лишил этого звания, будут мертвы". Император не договорил вторую половину фразы: «А если вы не справитесь…» Тогда Эйрел обратится в ничто. 

Он должен был сразу понять, что императорский план включает в себя неизбежную смерть Джеса Форратьера наравне с остальными: либо гибель в битве, либо ритуальное самоубийство в качестве "извинения" за поражение. Вице-адмирал Джес Форратьер. Даже будь это звание заслуженным - а Джес был явно в незаслуженном фаворе благодаря своим связям с кронпринцем - Эйрела бы все равно уязвляла мысль, что Форратьер превосходит его званием и является его командиром. Служба, благодаря усилиям СБ, прежде неизменно разводила их двоих по разным кораблям, вплоть до нынешнего дня, когда Эзар потребовал от него станцевать на пару с Джесом последний смертельный танец. И он с тоской предчувствовал унижение, приготовленное для него Джесом, пока он сам будет служить желаниям императора. 

О нет, об этом Джесе он не скучал. "Его" Джес, тот, кого он знал много лет назад, - это был совсем другой человек. Он так и не оплакал того парня с заразительным смехом, вьющимися волосами и берущим за самую душу взглядом темных глаз; парня, чье стройное, гибкое тело он знал полностью и целиком. Нет, вместо этого он тогда решился на разрыв, жестокий и окончательный, - Эйрел провел пальцем по шраму на щеке, омертвевшему следу раны, полученной в их ужасной, последней драке - и ненависть вытеснила его горе. Ненависть и честолюбие. Желание доказать, что, как ни позорил его Джес, он не забыл свою честь окончательно. Может, когда все будет кончено, когда эта груда смертей будет сочтена «успехом» и сослужит свою службу империи, его честолюбие будет утолено достаточно, чтобы Эйрел сам мог в это поверить. 

Он испытал тоску по Джесу, когда узнал, что именно благодаря его нечаянному поступку у Эйрела за спиной появился сержант Константин Ботари. Ботари, психованный вояка; он рассказал, что, когда был еще испуганным пацаном из караван-сарая, ему помог поступить на Службу молодой офицер по имени Джес Форратьер. Теперь они с Джесом передавали Ботари от одного к другому, точно талисман. Сколько раз подряд? На сей раз сержант был в руках Джеса. "Я должен найти способ спасти Ботари, как он спас меня". 

То, как Джес обращался с Ботари, вызывало у Эйрела тошноту. У сержанта хватило бы пусть неразвитого, но все же чувства чести, чтобы отказаться подчиняться Форратьеру, если бы тот не раскручивал его злосчастное либидо наркотиками и не приучал исполнять свою волю с помощью психотропных препаратов. Ботари был ненормальным, уродливым, страшным типом, и у него не было ни шанса добиться согласия нормальной женщины, но все же превращать его в насильника было бесчеловечно. 

А отвратительнее всего было, что Джес сводил Ботари с женщиной лишь затем, чтобы отдать ее и плод в ее чреве безжалостным играм принца Зерга. Но Эйрел знал кое-что и похуже: некоторых жертв Зерга Джес делал беременными сам. Он скармливал своих нерожденных детей чудовищу, пока сам Эйрел мечтал о семье и детях отчаянно и тщетно: он некогда дал слово графу Форратьеру, что не разрушит больше жизнь ни одной женщины, как некогда случилось с дочерью графа. Скоро будет два десятка лет, как граф покинул этот мир, но Эйрел держал свое обещание, свою непроизнесенную клятву. Ни брака, ни жены, ни детей. Он жил жизнью аскета, каждую кроху своей нерастраченной энергии отдавая укреплению барраярской военной мощи. 

Но сейчас... он встретил свою леди-солдата, единственную возможность, некогда оставленную ему старым графом. Корделия. Если бы его дед принц Ксав и граф Форратьер, давние друзья и союзники, были сейчас живы, они бы воздали Корделии должное. Но… Бета, ее планета, сейчас воюет с Барраяром; новое бетанское оружие - то самое, на котором базировался успех его задания - уже на пути к Эскобару. Если она не согласилась выйти замуж за Эйрела прежде, как ждать от нее согласия теперь, когда разыграется эта ужасная война? Они касались друг друга какие-то пару раз, и эти воспоминания сейчас горели в его памяти и расцветали изысканно обыденными интимными фантазиями. Единственный сувенир на память, ее экспедиционная форма, лежал сейчас в глубине шкафа в его каюте на борту "Генерала Форкрафта". Порой он мог сосредоточиться и вообразить, что одежда еще пахнет ее ароматом. 

Эйрел Форкосиган взял бокал и отпил большой глоток.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание от переводчика: хотя автор считает, что написанное 99% true-to-canon, по моему мнению, оба главных персонажа не в характере.


End file.
